


L'art d'aimer

by Clarounette



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Male Character, Drama, First Time, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 52,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4519827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarounette/pseuds/Clarounette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une rencontre décisive, deux hommes apprennent à s'aimer... envers et contre tout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapitre premier

Dès sa sortie du métro, James fut accueilli par la façade imposante du Centre. Il emprunta la ruelle pavée sur sa droite jusqu'au parvis.

"T'aurais pas une p'tite pièce?" Un homme au visage rougeaud et aux vêtements d'une propreté douteuse l'aborda. James s'excusa, n'ayant aucune monnaie sur lui, et reprit sa route, zigzagant entre les passants.

Le parvis était baigné par la lumière déclinante du soleil. Une poignée d'artistes tentaient de vendre leurs oeuvres peu inspirées à des badauds qui profitaient de la douceur de cette fin d'après-midi pour flâner dans Paris. La journée avait été étouffante, et le répit était bienvenu.

James ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être émerveillé chaque fois qu'il se trouvait sur ce parvis. La structure métallique, les parois de verre, les immenses tuyaux multicolores: objet de nombreuses controverses, le Centre Georges Pompidou ne laissait pas indifférent. Y voyant un mélange d'architecture industrielle et d'art avant-gardiste, James appréciait beaucoup.

 

Il observa un instant la bâtisse avant de traverser le parvis d'un pas léger. Il se présenta devant les portes principales où deux vigiles à l'air constipé régulaient les entrées et sorties.

James piocha son carton d'invitation au fond de sa mallette et s'installa dans la courte file d'attente, derrière deux jolies blondes en tailleur. Elles se retournèrent et lui adressèrent un sourire intéressé. Il leur sourit en retour, brièvement, avant de se tourner vers son reflet dans la vitre à sa droite. Il se trouvait plutôt élégant. Suffisamment en tout cas pour un vernissage sur invitation – l'avantage d'avoir un abonnement au Centre. Son trench-coat beige par-dessus son costume gris-bleu faisait ressortir la couleur de ses yeux. Il avait tenté de discipliner ses cheveux, mais avait choisi de conserver sa barbe de trois jours: il avait l'air un peu moins jeune ainsi. Sans fausse modestie, il comprenait parfaitement ce qui avait fait se retourner les deux demoiselles. Mais il n'avait jamais eu l'âme d'un séducteur, et n'allait pas commencer à flirter dans les files d'attente. D'autant plus qu'il était gay... Il resta obstinément tourné vers la vitre, attendant que les jeunes femmes changent de centre d'intérêt.

 

Ce fut enfin son tour et il tendit sa carte au vigile, qui y apposa un tampon.

"Passez une bonne soirée, monsieur McAllister," le salua-t-il avant de le laisser passer.

James franchit les portes et se retrouva au milieu de la douce fraîcheur du hall. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir choisi un manteau un peu chaud. Il avait l'habitude de venir ici et savait bien que la température légèrement basse à l'intérieur du bâtiment permettait de conserver les oeuvres d'art en bon état, donc il ne s'en plaignait pas. Mais le contraste avec l'extérieur était saisissant. Il ne doutait pas que nombre d'invités, à l'aise dans leurs tenues d'été pendant cette journée d'août caniculaire, allaient regretter de ne pas s'être mieux préparés une fois à l'intérieur du Centre Pompidou.

 

Il suivit les affichages qui menaient jusqu'à la pièce principale où étaient exposées les réalisations de Vladimir Pralov, comme l'indiquait le programme. Un jeune artiste d'origine russe qui avait séduit le comité du Centre, assez pour lui proposer une présentation publique de son travail. Un lourd rideau rouge bloquait la vue, devant lequel avaient été installés une estrade et un micro. Entre lui et l'estrade, un parterre d'invités impatients – certains, comme l'avait très bien deviné James, les bras croisés et les mains frottant leurs épaules, espérant conserver ainsi un peu de chaleur corporelle.

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années à la corpulence imposante semblait jeter un regard plein d'envie sur son trench, les bras couverts de chair de poule, son polo à manches courtes manifestement trop léger pour la température de la salle.

Au milieu de la foule circulaient des jeunes gens, hommes et femmes, vêtus de noir et de blanc, un plateau à la main, qui avec des flûtes de champagne, qui avec des amuse-gueules. Il se servit au passage et goûta ce qui semblait être un mini soufflé au saumon, attendant la suite des événements en sirotant son champagne.

 

S'il y avait une chose qui rivalisait avec la passion de James pour l'art, c'était le plaisir qu'avait celui-ci à observer ses contemporains. D'une certaine manière, les gens étaient des oeuvres à part entière, des objets d'étude pour l'esprit aiguisé du jeune homme: la petite brune en robe bleue avec les traits tirés sortait d'une peine de coeur douloureuse; le sexagénaire à l'air fatigué, soutenu par sa compagne du même âge, avait souffert d'un infarctus récemment; les deux jeunes hommes qui se tenaient côte à côte silencieusement se ressemblaient trop pour ne pas être deux frères, manifestement en froid. James aimait décortiquer les attitudes et les gestes des gens pour deviner leur histoire.

 

Il avait tourné son attention sur une très jeune rousse en tenue de soirée qui restait à l'écart de la foule, au fond de la pièce, quand un homme élégant s'avança jusqu'à l'estrade. "Sûrement un membre du comité" supputa-t-il.

L'homme prit place, se pencha sur le micro, le tapota pour s'assurer qu'il fonctionnait, puis se racla la gorge vigoureusement pour attirer l'attention des invités. Les conversations s'arrêtèrent peu à peu, et tout le monde se tourna vers l'estrade.

"Mesdames, messieurs, je vous remercie d'être venu aussi nombreux ce soir. Je suis Albert Despentes, membre du comité du Centre Georges Pompidou."

"Gagné" pensa James.

"J'ai le plaisir de vous présenter ce soir, au nom du comité, le travail de Vladimir Pralov..."

À ce moment-là, James décrocha. Il avait si souvent entendu ce genre de discours qu'il aurait pu deviner au mot près quelles seraient les prochaines paroles de monsieur Despentes. Il reporta son attention sur la foule, cherchant du regard la rousse solitaire. Mais elle avait bougé et il ne la trouvait plus. Continuant de scruter les invités à sa recherche, ses yeux tombèrent sur un homme de très haute stature, particulièrement mince. Celui-ci tournait la tête de droite et de gauche, semblant chercher quelque chose.

 

Leurs yeux se croisèrent, et James comprit que l'inconnu faisait exactement la même chose que lui, observait la foule. Reconnaissant un pair, celui-ci lui sourit, et James en fut décontenancé. Il tourna la tête rapidement et reporta son attention sur Albert Despentes.

"… accueillir Vladimir Pralov." Tout le monde applaudit à l'entrée d'un homme courtaud d'une trentaine d'année qui s'avança jusqu'au micro. Celui-ci fit face à la foule des invités et salua. En se relevant, il adressa un clin d'oeil sur sa droite.

Intrigué, James suivit la direction du regard de l'artiste, et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de tomber à nouveau sur le grand roux élancé qui rendait son salut à Pralov d'un geste de la main. Ainsi donc les deux hommes se connaissaient.

James enregistra l'information pour plus tard et regarda avec une excitation grandissante l'ouverture du rideau rouge.

 

De l'autre côté, les plus belles oeuvres de Vladimir Pralov étaient exposées. James pouvaient voir aussi bien des toiles figuratives que des peintures plus abstraites, quelques installations et des sculptures de tailles diverses. Un artiste polyvalent donc.

Pendant longtemps, James avait presque méprisé ceux qui tentaient un peu de tout. Un artiste se devait de se concentrer sur un média, pour que la technicité du support ne vienne pas gêner l'expression de ses idées – de vieux restes de ses études d'art. Mais après s'être penché sur les oeuvres de plusieurs créateurs de cette trempe, il avait réalisé que l'expérimentation en elle-même pouvait être considérée comme le message de l'artiste. Si bien qu'il sentait déjà qu'il allait apprécier grandement le travail de Pralov. Celui-ci paraissait peu maîtriser les différentes techniques qu'il avait utilisées, mais cela ne faisait que mettre en valeur un esprit bouillonnant et une imagination fertile. Autant de qualités que James ne pouvait qu'admirer.

 

Après avoir attendu quelques minutes que le gros de la foule se disperse pour aller observer les oeuvres plus au fond de la salle, il suivit, s'arrêtant en premier devant une immense sculpture de plâtre. Pralov avait moulé un gigantesque... patatoïde – il n'y avait pas d'autre mot – qu'il avait peint de couleurs terreuses et sur lequel il avait fait figurer d'étranges dessins grattés à même le plâtre. Sur un présentoir à côté, plusieurs cailloux taillés en silex avaient été posés, et un écriteau encourageait les visiteurs à laisser leur marque dans la sculpture.

Une oeuvre collective et participative. James était enthousiasmé par l'idée, et s'empressa de graver quelques symboles de son cru.

"Ça a l'air de vous amuser."

James fit un bond quand une voix grave et profonde se fit entendre dans son dos. Il se retourna. Sur une chaise, en face de lui, était assis le grand roux dont il avait croisé le regard un peu plus tôt. De plus près, James pouvait apprécier bien mieux les yeux gris – n'avaient-ils pas paru vert tout à l'heure? L'inconnu avait un visage très agréable, un regard perçant, des lèvres minces et bien ourlées... L'aspect négligé de sa barbe et de sa moustache clairsemées lui conférait un petit plus de mystère. James était charmé. Mais il avait l'habitude de ses réactions impulsives face aux hommes séduisants, et il reprit bien vite contenance.

"J'aime assez l'idée de participer à quelque chose de créatif" répondit-il. Il faisait maintenant face à l'inconnu d'un air confiant. Il n'avait pas du tout le coeur qui battait encore la chamade suite à sa frayeur. Pas du tout... Ou peut-être était-ce la vue d'un triangle de peau pâle à travers la chemise blanche entrebâillée? Ou bien la manière dont ces longs doigts fins se mêlaient les uns aux autres, enchevêtrés comme les brins d'une toile tissée. James n'avait qu'une envie: passer ses mains dans la longue mèche de cheveux soyeux que l'homme avait rejetée vers l'arrière.

 

Celui-ci surprit le regard de James qui le scrutait, et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

"Je dirai à Vlad qu'un des invités apprécie son travail" ajouta-t-il. Il se leva de sa chaise et se rapprocha ostensiblement du patatoïde. Et de James par la même occasion. Il posa la main sur la sculpture et entreprit d'en tester la surface en y passant sa paume.

Le regard de James arrivait à hauteur de la gorge de l'inconnu, ce qui lui permit d'observer à loisir sa pomme d'Adam monter et descendre sous la peau claire... Décidément, l'homme ne le laissait pas indifférent. Faisant fi de ses principes, il décida de se lancer dans le jeu de la séduction.

"J'ai effectivement repéré le clin d'oeil que monsieur Pralov vous a lancé. Vous le connaissez donc très bien?" reprit James, comme en passant.

"Ainsi donc vous m'observiez..." L'homme le regarda du coin de l'oeil, un petit sourire victorieux sur les lèvres.

James ne souhaitait pas s'avouer vaincu aussi tôt. Il répondit: "Comme un peu tout le monde. J'aime bien essayer de deviner l'histoire des gens en les observant." Il sourit à un souvenir. "Et puis vous dépassiez la foule d'une bonne tête, je ne pouvais pas vous manquer."

L'homme prit un des silex et commença lui aussi à graver quelques mots dans la sculpture. De là où il était, James ne pouvait voir ce que c'était, mais l'autre affichait une intense concentration et ses gestes étaient précis. Il reposa la pierre et se tourna à nouveau vers James.

"Et qu'avez-vous imaginé à mon sujet?" Son regard était sérieux. L'inconnu se tenait là, face à lui, les yeux fixés sur son visage, les bras le long du corps. James déglutit et l'observa plus longuement.

Des tâches de couleurs sous les ongles et sur les mains. "Vous êtes un artiste également" tenta James. N'obtenant aucune réponse, ni affirmative ni négative, il continua. Un discret bracelet de petites perles pastelles, fait main. "Vous avez un enfant au moins. Probablement une fille." Au temps pour sa tentative de séduction: l'inconnu était hétéro. Mais il pouvait au moins sympathiser avec lui. "Je suis froid ou je brûle?" demanda-t-il.

 

L'homme ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il continuait de l'observer, ce qui mettait James mal à l'aise. Que lui voulait-il? Il l'avait abordé alors qu'il n'était manifestement pas intéressé par une aventure avec un homme. À mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient, le sourire enjoué de James s'effaçait.

Quand il ne fut plus qu'un mince rictus, l'inconnu répondit enfin: "Surprenant. Vous n'avez fait aucune erreur." Son air sérieux disparut et fut remplacé par un franc sourire, et l'inconnu lui tendit la main. "Puisque vous me connaissez si bien, je pense que vous avez le droit de connaître mon nom. Je m'appelle Michael."

James serra la main tendue. "James. Ravi de vous connaître, même dans de si étranges circonstances." Il ne mentait même pas.

Michael s'appuya contre la sculpture. James n'osa pas l'en empêcher, même si une attitude aussi nonchalante de la part d'un artiste envers l'oeuvre d'un confrère le surprenait.

 

"Passionné d'art, alors?" demanda Michael tout en allumant une cigarette. Le regard inquiet de James se porta sur les panonceaux d'interdiction bien visible sur les murs. L'autre ne semblait avoir aucun respect pour les règles et la bienséance. James étant plutôt quelqu'un de sage et respectueux, cette attitude l'intriguait et l'excitait en même temps. "Attiré par les vilains garçons, James? Franchement..." se morigéna-t-il intérieurement. Il était bien trop vieux pour agir en adolescent rebelle.

Il glissa ses mains dans les poches de son trench-coat. "Plutôt, oui. Mais je ne pratique pas. Enfin pas vraiment..."

Michael lui adressa un regard perplexe. Il répondit à son interrogation muette: "Je suis professeur d'arts plastiques."

L'autre hocha la tête d'un air entendu, puis ajouta: "Tes élèves ont de la chance d'avoir un professeur aussi passionné par ce qu'il enseigne."

Il fallut quelques minutes à James pour réaliser que Michael l'avait tutoyé. Cela avait semblé si normal. Ils ne savaient rien l'un de l'autre – ou à peine. Pourtant, James avait l'impression de connaître Michael depuis toujours. Il aurait pu parler de tout et de rien avec cet homme, lui confier ses fantasmes les plus secrets, et il n'aurait pas été gêné le moins du monde.

 

Il s'imaginait déjà passer une soirée agréable en sa compagnie quand Michael se redressa. Il écrasa sa cigarette au milieu des silex. "J'étais venu pour soutenir Vlad, mais je déteste ces pince-fesses."

James crut un instant que Michael allait l'inviter à prendre un verre ailleurs, mais son espoir fit long feu.

"Ravi de t'avoir rencontré, James. On se croisera peut-être dans une autre expo." Il esquissa une courbette et ajouta: "Passe une bonne soirée et à la revoyure." Et il disparut.

"Une bonne soirée." Les mots résonnaient dans sa tête. Comment pouvait-il à présent prendre du bon temps quand il lui semblait que la température de la salle avait chuté radicalement? Il n'avait plus qu'une envie, quitter le Centre, rentrer chez lui, et oublier qu'il avait croisé Michael.

Il était sur le point de partir quand il réalisa qu'il ne savait toujours pas ce que l'autre avait gravé dans la sculpture avec tant d'application. Sa curiosité l'emporta et il se rapprocha.

Dans le plâtre couleur de terre cuite était inscrit un numéro de téléphone accompagné des mots "Appelle-moi".

Finalement, James n'allait peut-être pas passer une si mauvaise soirée.


	2. Chapitre deux

Michael finit d'ajuster son costume. Il sentait bien qu'un trois pièces faisait peut-être un peu too much, mais il ne pouvait se résigner à ne pas sortir le grand jeu. Un gala de charité méritait bien un petit effort. Il n'était pas vraiment du genre à céder aux diktats et à respecter les règles de bonne conduite, mais il était prêt à beaucoup de concessions pour une bonne cause. On pouvait lui reprocher tout un tas de choses, mais il était généreux.

Et ce n'était pas du tout parce qu'il avait invité James à ce dîner qu'il faisait des efforts. Il espérait d'ailleurs que de son côté, le jeune professeur choisisse une tenue appropriée.

 

Il avait été agréablement surpris quand il avait reçu le coup de fil de James. Bien sûr, il avait laissé son numéro de téléphone dans ce but, mais rien ne permettait de croire que l'autre aurait le même désir de le revoir.

Sa rencontre avec James avait vraiment été aussi inattendue que plaisante. Les personnes qu'il croisait généralement dans ces vernissages – les siens aussi bien que ceux de ses confrères – n'étaient là que pour se pavaner et passer pour des intellectuels ou des amoureux de l'art. Et leurs avis sur les oeuvres étaient tellement pompeux et vides à la fois qu'on les aurait crus sortis de Télérama. Il essayait toujours d'engager la conversation au minimum, et quand on l'abordait, il trouvait rapidement un moyen pour se défiler sans passer pour un impoli. Cela lui avait d'ailleurs valu une réputation d'artiste solitaire et taciturne, ce qui l'aidait grandement à garder ses distances avec les gens.

Mais James avait semblé réellement intéressé par la sculpture de Vladimir. Sa touchante naïveté quand il avait gravé quelques mots dans le plâtre lui avait donné envie d'en savoir plus sur le jeune homme. Et au fil de la conversation, il avait découvert un esprit vif et passionné. Cela avait fini de le convaincre qu'il aurait plaisir à converser régulièrement avec lui. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il croisait quelqu'un capable de lui donner envie de sortir de sa solitude.

 

Il avait eu quelques amis, et autant de conquêtes, depuis que la mère d'Alexandra l'avait quitté. Mais il finissait toujours par préférer son isolement. Après trois ou quatre refus d'invitation, les autres comprenaient qu'ils étaient devenus persona non grata et se faisaient oublier. Et Michael retournait à sa relation exclusive avec sa fille.

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose qui le satisfaisait dans sa vie, mais l'existence même d'Alexandra la justifiait, et justifiait également les épreuves qu'il avait subies. Être un père célibataire à vingt-deux ans n'avait pas été facile.

 

Le néon au-dessus du miroir de la salle de bain projetait des ombres sur son visage, qui lui donnaient l'air fatigué. Il se repeignit et vérifia les plis de sa chemise. Au bout du couloir, il pouvait entendre les conversations animées de sa fille avec son amie Tumaini dans le salon. Il sourit en les imaginant parler garçons et vêtements. Alexandra avait bien grandi.

Il se souvenait de la toute petite crevette qu'il avait tenue dans ses bras après l'accouchement de Valérie. Il avait vingt ans à l'époque, et Valérie et lui étaient mariés depuis quelques mois à peine. Alexandra était le fruit de leur jeunesse et de leur irresponsabilité, mais pour Michael, c'était la plus belle erreur du monde. Valérie n'en avait pas pensé de même, et avait fini par demander le divorce. Et pas seulement d'avec son mari. Michael avait obtenu la garde de sa fille, et à l'âge où d'autres profitent de leurs années universitaires pour faire la fête, il avait abandonné ses études et trouvé des petits boulots pour élever Alexandra.

La peinture avait été son exutoire, ce qui lui permettait de tenir le coup jour après jour. Quand la chance lui avait souri et que son travail avait été reconnu, il n'avait pas pour autant perdu la tête. Il avait conservé son emploi dans un supermarché et avait passé des nuits blanches à travailler ses toiles. Il avait changé de job depuis, trouvé quelque chose de moins éreintant, dans un bureau, à mi-temps, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais vivre que de son art. Pas avec sa fille à charge.

Quand Alexandra avait eu l'âge de comprendre, elle était devenue un grand soutien pour lui. Elle l'encourageait énormément. Ils étaient bien plus qu'un père et une fille, ils étaient amis, confidents.

 

Après avoir vérifié sa tenue une dernière fois, il se prépara à partir. Il alla prendre sa veste dans le salon et salua sa fille en l'embrassant.

"Tu ne te couches pas trop tard, et vous ne faîtes pas trop de bruit avec Tumaini.

\- Mais papa...

\- Je sais" l'interrompit-il. "Mais c'est pas parce que tu n'as pas cours demain que j'ai envie de passer mon dimanche avec un zombie."

Cela fit rire l'adolescente, qui promit d'être raisonnable. "Amuse-toi bien, papa.

\- Je te promets d'essayer."

Sur ces mots, il quitta la maison et monta dans le taxi qui l'attendait. "Hôtel de ville, s'il vous plaît.

\- Bien, monsieur" répondit le chauffeur, qui démarra la voiture.

 

Les vacances venaient tout juste de se terminer, et cela faisait moins d'une semaine qu'il devait s'habituer à ne pas avoir sa fille avec lui en journée. L'avantage, c'était que maintenant il pouvait se permettre des sorties plus fréquentes le soir: les parents des amis d'Alexandra surveillaient beaucoup plus leurs enfants depuis la rentrée et il craignait moins qu'elle ne sorte faire des bêtises pendant qu'il avait le dos tourné.

C'est la raison pour laquelle, quand James avait appelé, il lui avait proposé de l'accompagner à ce gala de charité. L'idée d'un visage ami et d'une personne avec qui discuter une fois là-bas le rassurait. Et il avait même hâte d'y être.

 

Le taxi déposa Michael sur le parvis de l'Hôtel de ville. Il régla la course, puis réajusta sa veste une dernière fois en s'aidant de son reflet dans la vitre. Le véhicule s'éloigna et Michael entreprit de contourner le bâtiment. Il y avait déjà foule. Le trottoir était encombré d'invités attendant l'ouverture des portes. Michael sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro de James. Dès la seconde sonnerie, il répondit.

"Salut! Tu en es où?

Je viens d'arriver. Je te retrouve où?

\- Je suis à l'avant de la file. Attends, je lève le bras."

Plus loin, vers la porte d'entrée, Michael aperçut James faisant de grands gestes.

"C'est bon, je t'ai vu. À tout de suite." Il rangea son téléphone dans sa poche et remonta la foule. Il n'en revenait pas du nombre de starlettes – du moins c'est ce à quoi ces jeunes femmes ressemblaient – qui allaient prendre part à ce gala. La chasse à l'homme était ouverte, manifestement, et il espérait bien ne pas faire partie des proies recherchées. À voir les coups d'oeil intéressés que certaines d'entre elles lui jetaient, il n'allait pas avoir cette chance. Il soupira, continuant son chemin.

 

Il parvint enfin à la hauteur de James. Le jeune homme était extrêmement élégant. Il avait le même aspect un peu négligé, avec ses cheveux désordonnés et sa barbe naissante, que la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, mais lui aussi avait opté pour le costume trois pièces, et Michael n'avait jamais vu une telle tenue portée aussi divinement. Les teintes de bleu qu'il avait choisies, y compris pour la chemise, s'accordaient parfaitement avec celle de ses yeux. Les fines rayures blanches lui donnaient une silhouette impeccable. James avait également apporté sa touche personnelle au costume, négligeant le port de la cravate et gardant le col de sa chemise ouverte, dévoilant ainsi sa gorge pâle.

Il n'était pas le seul à apprécier le spectacle: nombre de jeunes femmes le fixaient, toutes admiratives. Et leurs murmures s'amplifièrent quand il vint serrer la main de James. Les deux hommes, côte à côte, étaient un enchantement pour les regards féminins de l'assemblée. Michael se doutait que la soirée allait être pénible si elles tentaient toutes d'attirer leur attention, et pourtant il était reconnaissant à James d'avoir accepté son invitation: il aurait au moins un peu de plaisir pendant cette traversée des Enfers.

 

"J'avais peur d'être un peu trop habillé. Ça me rassure de voir que je ne suis pas le seul" commença James, tirant sur le bas de sa veste, les yeux baissés sur sa tenue.

"J'avais la même crainte" renchérit Michael. S'il avait choisi le noir pour son costume, c'était avant tout parce que c'était une couleur sobre et discrète, mais aussi parce que cela mettait en valeur ses cheveux roux et ses yeux clairs, par contraste. Il avait beau ne pas être intéressé par une relation amoureuse, il restait un séducteur dans l'âme. Difficilement compatible, et cela lui avait valu pas mal de soucis et de déconvenues, mais on ne se refait pas. "Maintenant on a l'air de deux mafieux" ajouta-t-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

"C'est vrai" admit James, "mais des mafieux sexy." Il accompagna sa remarque d'un clin d'oeil entendu qui troubla Michael un instant. Est-ce que le jeune professeur tentait de le séduire? Dans ce cas, il allait au-devant d'une grande déception: il n'était pas particulièrement attiré par les hommes – même si l'idée ne le gênait pas non plus – et il n'avait nullement envie de se lancer dans une relation en ce moment. La rupture avec sa dernière conquête avait été suffisamment pénible pour le vacciner encore quelques temps contre toute nouvelle tentative.

De plus, il préférait avoir James comme ami.

 

La file commença à avancer. Ils n'allaient pas tarder à pouvoir rentrer dans les salons de l'Hôtel de ville.

James se tourna vers lui. "Au fait, tu ne m'as pas dit ce que c'était comme fête, et pourquoi tu tenais à y venir?"

Michael réalisa qu'en effet, il avait donné rendez-vous au professeur sans lui dire ce qu'il allait devoir affronter. "C'est un gala de charité pour les enfants d'Afrique. On recueille de l'argent grâce à une vente aux enchères d'oeuvres de jeunes artistes." Il alluma une cigarette. "J'ai donné une de mes toiles pour la vente." Il tendit le paquet vers James et lui en proposa une. Le jeune homme refusa poliment.

"Alors je vais pouvoir voir une de tes oeuvres? Chouette!" James était si enthousiaste à l'idée qu'il fut tout à coup très nerveux, lui qui n'avait jamais douté de la qualité de son travail. Il avait eu l'occasion d'apprécier la finesse d'esprit du jeune homme lors de leur première rencontre, et la simple possibilité qu'il puisse trouver sa toile ne serait-ce que passable l'angoissait: il savait que son avis serait objectif.

 

La nuit était presque tombée. Les éclairages de la rue commençaient à s'allumer, jetant leur lumière orangée sur la foule.

Arrivé à l'entrée, Michael se présenta. "Monsieur Zimmerman" annonça-t-il au vigile.

Celui-ci parcourut la liste des invités. "Michael Zimmerman, je vous ai trouvé. Êtes-vous accompagné, monsieur?

\- Cet homme est avec moi" répondit-il en faisant un signe vers James.

Le vigile jeta aux deux hommes un regard perplexe, puis les laissa passer en leur souhaitant une agréable soirée, une pointe de mépris dans la voix. Le coup d'oeil n'avait pas échappé à Michael qui décida de ne pas s'en offusquer. Non, il n'était pas en couple avec James, mais il n'avait pas besoin de le crier sur les toits. Ce que pensait le vigile ne le préoccupait pas plus que ça.

Mais comme pour faire un pied de nez aux préjugés, il posa sa main au creux des reins de James pour le faire avancer, adressant un rictus à l'homme à l'entrée, semblant demander 'Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça?' Il n'avait pas prévu le regard désemparé que James lui lança par-dessus son épaule. Michael le rassura d'un sourire chaleureux accompagné d'un clin d'oeil, et plaça sa main plus haut, entre ses omoplates. Il se promit d'expliquer son geste au jeune professeur une fois hors de portée des oreilles du vigile.

Étant lui-même en dehors des normes, il supportait mal la discrimination, quelle qu'elle soit. Et puis son esprit de contradiction le poussait à taquiner les gens à la mentalité étroite. Quel plaisir il avait pris à la mine de dégoût du vigile!

 

James se détendit et ils montèrent ensemble l'escalier de pierre qui menait aux vestiaires au premier étage. Quelques femmes y déposaient leurs effets personnels. Les deux hommes les dépassèrent et pénétrèrent dans les salons.

Les murs de boiseries sombres créaient une lumière tamisée malgré la splendeur des lustres qui pendaient du plafond peint. De larges colonnes atténuaient la grandeur de la pièce en limitant l'espace. Sur la gauche du premier salon était proposé le buffet, tandis qu'à droite de jeunes gens en livrée rouge servaient les boissons. Les quelques personnes qui étaient déjà entrés dans la pièce s'étaient agglutinées autour de la nourriture.

"Une belle bande de pique-assiettes" pensa Michael.

Il fit signe à James de l'accompagner dans le second salon qui ouvrait sur leur gauche. Cette pièce était encore plus grande que la précédente, ce qui la rendait aussi plus lumineuse. De très nombreuses tables couvertes de lin blanc y avaient été installées face à une large estrade parée de rouge. Le long des murs avaient été placées les diverses oeuvres qui feraient l'objet de la vente aux enchères.

 

Michael se tourna vers James. Celui-ci avait l'air abasourdi. Une si touchante expression fit naître un sourire sur les lèvres de l'artiste. Il était encore plus heureux d'avoir invité le jeune professeur.

"Elle est où" demanda justement James, sortant Michael de sa contemplation.

"Quoi donc?

\- Ta toile, elle est où?"

Le moment tant redouté était arrivé. Il jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire à la pièce, et repéra son oeuvre. Il y mena James. Les deux hommes marchaient silencieusement côte à côte. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la fameuse toile, Michael attendit en regardant ses pieds.

"Elle a un titre?"

Michael n'osa pas lever les yeux. "Non."

Le silence se poursuivit plusieurs secondes. Des secondes interminables pour Michael.

Puis James finit par murmurer: "Ta vie n'a pas dû être facile."

La remarque du jeune homme surprit Michael, qui le regarda avec étonnement. James avait les yeux fixés sur la peinture, les sourcils froncés, comme s'il essayait de déchiffrer un texte difficile. Sa main droite frôlait la toile, allant d'un endroit à un autre, d'une touche de peinture à la suivante.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?" demanda Michael.

"Le choix des couleurs... Ce marron, là, surtout... Le coup de pinceau, nerveux... presque agressif... Ce n'est pas figuratif, et pourtant il y a tellement de toi dedans que ça pourrait être un autoportrait." James se tourna enfin vers Michael, un large sourire illuminant son visage. "J'aime beaucoup!"

Michael n'eut conscience qu'il avait retenu sa respiration que quand il poussa un profond soupir.

 

La manière que James avait de lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert ne lui faisait étonnamment pas peur. Il sentait qu'il pourrait parler de tout avec le jeune professeur. C'est pourquoi il amena James à une table à laquelle ils s'assirent tous les deux, et Michael lui raconta tout: son histoire avec Valérie au lycée, comment elle était venue lui annoncer qu'elle était enceinte et qu'elle ne voulait pas avorter, leur décision de se marier pour donner un foyer au bébé, la naissance d'Alexandra, la dépression de Valérie, le divorce, ses années de galère...

James resta silencieux tout le temps, Michael voyant passer sur son visage toutes les expressions possibles – tristesse, colère, pitié. À la fin, James posa une main compatissante sur celle de Michael, mais ne prononça pas un mot sur le sujet. Comme s'il avait fait voeu de ne pas en parler pour respecter les confidences de Michael. L'homme en fut profondément touché, et le remercia de l'avoir écouté. Puis il se leva. "Je crève la dalle, on va manger un bout?" demanda-t-il à James.

Celui-ci se leva à son tour et accompagna Michael au buffet, où tous deux se servirent de copieuses assiettes.

 

Ils venaient juste de se faire servir une coupe de champagne au bar quand une voix annonça le début de la vente aux enchères. Ils se joignirent à la foule des invités qui se dirigeaient vers le grand salon, et s'installèrent au fond de la salle.

La vente débuta, les oeuvres se succédant sur l'estrade, et les enchères se passaient bien. Quand vint le tour de la toile de Michael, James se pencha vers lui et lui susurra à l'oreille: "C'est dommage que je n'aie pas d'argent, j'aurais bien aimé t'accrocher au mur de mon salon."

La conjugaison du souffle chaud de James dans son oreille et des mots qu'il prononçait provoqua une étrange sensation dans le ventre de Michael, qui n'aurait su dire exactement pourquoi cela lui faisait cet effet-là.

Souhaitant donner le change pour que James ne remarque pas son émoi, il lui répondit sans se tourner: "Au fait, je voulais te dire, je suis désolé pour mon geste de tout à l'heure, à l'entrée. Je voulais faire croire qu'on était en couple pour énerver le vigile homophobe."

Il se rendit compte trop tard que ce n'était peut-être pas le bon sujet à aborder pour éloigner ses pensées de la présence troublante de James à ses côtés. Mais celui-ci se contenta de rire doucement. "Ok, je comprends mieux. Aucun problème, tu peux te servir de moi comme tu veux."

Michael se tourna brusquement vers James, les joues enflammées par les images que la réplique du jeune homme avait fait surgir dans son esprit.

James s'attendait manifestement à un mot d'esprit de sa part car, quand rien ne vint, il se tourna lui aussi, pour découvrir l'embarras de Michael. Il ajouta, rougissant à son tour: "C'est pas ce que je voulais dire! Je voulais simplement dire que je suis partant pour toutes les bêtises que tu peux avoir en tête." Michael rougit de plus belle. "Je veux dire..." se reprit encore une fois James. "Enfin je sais pas ce que je veux dire." Et le jeune professeur se tourna résolument vers l'estrade, au comble de l'embarras.

 

Michael l'observa un instant, rejouant dans sa tête ce qu'ils s'étaient dit, et finit par éclater de rire, au grand dam de leurs voisins de table.

James resta silencieux un court moment avant de joindre son rire à celui de Michael. En un clin d'oeil, la tension avait disparu.

Mais les regards lourds de reproches des invités autour d'eux les firent taire rapidement. Un peu honteux de les avoir ainsi importunés, ils s'éclipsèrent sans un bruit et retournèrent dans le premier salon. Des serveurs affairés finissaient de débarrasser les buffets et de plier les tables. Ils réussirent néanmoins à obtenir un dernier verre au bar, qu'ils s'empressèrent de vider.

Michael jeta un oeil à sa montre. "Il est tard, je vais devoir rentrer.

\- Je vais faire de même. Merci beaucoup pour cette soirée en tout cas.

\- Non, merci à toi d'avoir accepté."

Les deux hommes se jaugèrent du regard, puis se décidèrent pour une poignée de main. Celle-ci était franche et chaleureuse.

Ils regagnèrent la rue ensemble. Michael héla un taxi. James, de son côté, se dirigea vers la bouche de métro la plus proche.

Il n'y eut pas d'au revoir, pas de regard en arrière, mais la poignée de main qu'ils avaient échangée était à elle seule une promesse de se revoir très bientôt.


	3. Chapitre trois

James rongeait son frein, assis sur sa chaise, jetant de temps en temps un regard vers le fond de la salle. Comment avait-il pu ne pas faire le rapprochement? Alexandra Zimmerman, 4ème B. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il lui donnait des cours d'arts plastiques.

Au fond de la pièce, Michael était assis, à côté de sa fille. Une jolie petite brune aux yeux magnifiques. Son élève.

À sa décharge, il ne savait pas quel âge pouvait avoir Michael, ni donc quel âge avait sa fille. Et la rentrée était toute récente, difficile de se souvenir exactement de tous ses élèves: à raison de trente gamins environ par classe, douze classes, en aussi peu de temps c'était déjà un miracle qu'il se souvienne du visage d'Alexandra. Bref, Michael avait beau lui avoir raconté toute l'histoire de sa vie – ou presque – James n'avait pas réalisé qu'il était le père d'une de ses élèves.

 

Il avait fallu la première réunion parents-professeurs de l'année pour le découvrir.

Madame Pellier, le professeur principal de la 4ème B, avait souhaité réunir toute l'équipe afin de faire les présentations. Ce n'était pas habituel, mais les enseignants trouvaient que c'était une bonne idée.

Bien sûr, tous les parents n'étaient pas là, et le professeur de physique manquait à l'appel, mais cela promettait d'être une réunion intéressante. Irène Pellier avait prononcé son petit speech d'introduction, et ils allaient passer chacun leur tour pour présenter vaguement leur projet pédagogique et leur manière de travailler. Puis les parents pourraient poser des questions, soit devant tout le monde, soit lors de discussions informelles autour du buffet qui leur était offert.

 

Michael ne pouvait pas savoir qui il était, songeait James, suivant d'une oreille distraite le cours de la réunion. Il ne lui avait jamais donné son nom. Alors même si sa fille lui avait parlé de son prof d'arts plastiques – ce qui semblait improbable – il ne pouvait pas savoir que c'était lui. D'accord, le prénom James n'était pas vraiment courant, mais il n'était même pas sûr que les élèves connaissent son prénom.

 

James ne pensait pas que Michael l'ait repéré. Son ami était arrivé un peu en retard – la raison pour laquelle il était resté au fond – et tout le monde était déjà installé. Lui-même était assis au deuxième rang dans le dos de Pellier, derrière la grande asperge qui donnait les cours d'EPS et la prof d'histoire et son chignon volumineux. Il avait beau faire face à la salle, il y avait peu de chances pour que Michael l'ait vu.

James, au contraire, ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de son ami. Il avait l'air si sérieux: le père modèle. Mais le jeune professeur savait ce qui se cachait derrière cette mine grave: l'irrévérence, la force de caractère... En deux rencontres seulement, James était tombé sous son charme. Non pas qu'il puisse l'avouer à Michael.

Lors du gala de charité, quand son ami avait posé sa main dans le bas de son dos, il avait senti comme un choc électrique lui remonter le long de la colonne vertébrale. Il avait presque vu dans son esprit ces longs doigts fins sur sa veste, la paume chaude au creux de ses reins. Il n'avait pu que lancer un regard d'incompréhension à Michael. Le clin d'oeil qu'il lui avait adressé alors n'avait fait qu'aggraver son émoi. Alors quand l'autre lui avait expliqué la raison de son geste, sa déception avait été grande. À tel point qu'il n'avait pas fait attention à ce qu'il répondait, conduisant à un plus grand embarras encore.

La conclusion heureuse de cet épisode dans un fou rire lui avait permis de ne pas trop souffrir de sa désillusion. Après tout, il était déjà ravi que Michael éprouve de la sympathie pour lui.

 

"Monsieur McAllister?"

James sortit de sa rêverie et leva les yeux vers madame Pellier qui s'était tournée vers lui. Elle semblait attendre quelque chose.

"Pardon?" Il jeta un regard circulaire sur la salle de classe dans laquelle il se trouvait, et réalisa ce qu'il était supposé faire. "Oui, bien sûr, excusez-moi."

Il se leva et vint se poster à côté du professeur principal. Il fit un geste timide de salut en direction des parents et des élèves. "Bonsoir, je suis James McAllister, le professeur d'arts plastiques" ajouta-t-il. Quelques 'bonsoir' polis s'élevèrent dans l'assemblée.

James regarda en direction de Michael. Celui-ci n'avait pas bronché, le visage toujours impassible, mais ses yeux dissimulaient mal sa surprise. James trouva son expression cocasse, ce qui le fit sourire. Il reprit: "Cette année, j'ai décidé de concentrer mes objectifs sur l'art contemporain. D'abord parce que..."

Le jeune professeur détailla les grands axes de son projet: visites d'expositions, entretiens avec des artistes, réalisations sur différents supports, multiplication des médias... Apporter à la fois une pratique et une culture de l'art à ses élèves. Pour finir l'année sur une grande exposition dans les halls du collège à laquelle les parents seraient conviés.

Après avoir salué, Pellier le remercia et il retourna à sa place. Maintenant, il était sûr que Michael savait qui il était, et où il était. Il pouvait voir le regard de son ami posé sur lui derrière le gigantesque chignon de la vieille Boitard.

 

Quand les professeurs furent tous passés, les parents posèrent peu de questions. Pellier invita alors tout le monde à aller se servir au buffet.

Là, de petits groupes se formèrent rapidement. Les adolescents, pour ceux qui y étaient autorisés, quittèrent la salle pour aller vadrouiller dans les couloirs de l'établissement, tandis que les parents allaient voir les professeurs auxquels ils avaient des questions précises à poser.

James se tenait un peu à l'écart. Généralement, les parents étaient peu intéressés par ce que leurs enfants pouvaient faire dans les matières artistiques. D'ailleurs, Sophie Fedstein, qui enseignait la musique, se préparait déjà à quitter la réunion. Il sirotait donc son jus de fruit, un petit-four entamé à la main, tout en regardant la nuit qui commençait à tomber sur la ville par la fenêtre de la classe. Quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna.

Michael se tenait devant lui, un étrange sourire aux lèvres.

 

"Quelle coïncidence" dit-il en guise d'introduction, une pointe de venin dans la voix.

"En effet" acquiesça James. "Et avant que tu me reproches quoi que ce soit, sache que je ne savais pas non plus." Il fit un signe en direction d'Alexandra qui restait sagement assise sur une chaise, attendant son père. "Je n'ai pas réalisé que j'avais ta fille comme élève avant que tu rentres dans cette salle." Il finit d'avaler son petit-four, essuyant distraitement sa main sur son jean.

Le regard de Michael sembla s'attarder indéfiniment sur son visage. James soutint son regard, dissimulant sa gêne. Puis Michael répondit: "Je te crois." Et comme par magie, encore une fois, la tension entre eux disparut.

"En tout cas, je suis bien content qu'elle t'ait comme prof. Elle a beau avoir un père artiste, l'art ne la passionne pas vraiment. Mais je suis sûr que tu pourras la faire changer d'avis." Michael se tourna alors vers sa fille, l'expression d'un intense amour sur le visage. James en fut presque jaloux.

 

Un air espiègle accroché à ses traits, le jeune professeur attrapa la cravate de Michael. Marron avec de gros pois rouges, elle était parfaitement hideuse.

"Dis donc, je pensais que les artistes étaient censés avoir bon goût" ironisa-t-il en tirant sur l'affreux accessoire vestimentaire.

"Lâche ça, tu veux?" intima Michael. Il repoussa sa main. "C'est la seule qui allait avec ce costume."

James relâcha la cravate et la réajusta en tapant doucement sur le torse de son ami. Sa main se figea quand il réalisa ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il se racla la gorge.

Michael sembla déceler son trouble et lui épargna un douloureux embarras. "McAllister, c'est pas très français comme nom" déclara-t-il pour changer de sujet tout en se servant un verre de cola.

"Ni plus ni moins que Zimmerman" répondit James du tac au tac, accompagnant sa remarque d'un sourire victorieux.

"Tu vas me la cracher ton histoire, dis? Tu sais presque tout de moi, mais tu restes un vrai mystère...

\- Ok, je vais t'expliquer."

James lui fit signe de l'accompagner dans un coin plus tranquille de la salle de classe. Ils s'assirent tous deux. "C'est pas bien compliqué. Père écossais, mère française. J'ai vécu les dix premières années de ma vie à Glasgow, jusqu'à ce que mes parents divorcent. Ma mère est rentrée en France avec moi." Il passa sous silence les sévices que son père leur infligeait, à lui et à sa mère, ce qui avait été la principale raison de leur départ. Il était toujours reconnaissant à sa mère de lui avoir enseigné le français dès le plus jeune âge: son intégration dans une école française par la suite ne s'en était que mieux passée.

 

"C'est dingue, t'as pas une pointe d'accent.

\- Ça fait quand même vingt-deux ans que je suis en France, tu sais.

\- Et tu n'es jamais retourné en Écosse? Voir ton père, par exemple?

\- Je n'ai pas gardé de contact avec mon père" répondit James d'un ton tranchant.

Michael sursauta presque au son de la voix de son ami, et comprit qu'il était en terrain glissant. Il n'insista pas. Il eut l'air de réfléchir profondément à quelque chose avant de reprendre: "Putain mais t'as trente-deux ans alors!"

James eut un air alarmé. "Eh fais gaffe aux gros mots, s'il te plaît. On est dans une école, et il y a des gamins."

La réaction de James fit rire son ami. "Ok, je ferai attention, maman. Mais la vache, je te donnais pas plus de vingt-sept ou vingt-huit ans!

\- Tu devrais me voir rasé, j'en fais encore minimum cinq de moins..." James gratta pensivement sa barbe de trois jours. "Difficile d'en imposer en classe quand tu sembles aussi vieux que tes élèves.

\- Finalement, on a presque le même âge." James fit un rapide calcul et conclut que son ami devait avoir trente-quatre ans environ. Une bien faible différence d'âge en effet.

 

Pellier vint les rejoindre à ce moment-là. "Excusez-moi, messieurs, mais la réunion va prendre fin. Si vous avez encore des questions à poser, monsieur Zimmerman, je vous suggère de prendre rendez-vous avec monsieur McAllister la semaine prochaine.

\- Je vais faire juste ça, madame Pellier. Je vous remercie" répondit Michael respectueusement. Ce qui fit pouffer James dans sa main.

Quand elle se fut éloignée, l'artiste se tourna à nouveau vers James. "On va finir notre discussion autour d'un verre?

\- Et ta fille?" s'inquiéta James.

"Pas de problème."

Il appela Alexandra. Quand la jeune fille fut face à James, elle baissa le regard poliment et attendit.

"Dis voir, ma puce, j'ai encore quelques points à discuter avec ton professeur. Ça te dirait de rentrer à la maison sans moi?

\- D'accord, papa. Mais tu rentres pas tard!

\- Juré." Il embrassa Alexandra, qui s'éclipsa après lui avoir promis d'être très prudente.

James la regarda disparaître puis remarqua: "Une bien jolie gamine.

\- Attention, toi, si tu dragues ma fille..."

La menace feinte dans la voix de Michael fit éclater de rire le professeur.

 

"Je crois qu'il est temps d'y aller. Tu me laisses prendre mes affaires et on décolle?

\- Je te suis."

James conduisit son ami jusqu'à la salle des professeurs. Il y récupéra sa mallette, une liasse de copies et son blouson de cuir marron.

Michael le regarda l'enfiler. "Franchement, James, du cuir marron? Et c'est moi qui ai mauvais goût...

\- Eh!" s'offusqua James. "C'est très cool, le cuir marron.

\- Quand? Dans les années 70?" se moqua Michael. "Allez, viens, mon petit Freddie Mercury" ajouta-t-il en le tirant par la manche.

James fut un instant troublé par l'analogie, puis se reprit, et ils quittèrent l'établissement.

 

James et Michael étaient entrés dans le pub au bout de la rue pour que, selon Michael, James puisse "boire une pinte comme le bon anglais qu'il était". Ce à quoi James avait répondu qu'il fallait avoir des couilles pour oser traiter un écossais d'anglais. Ils avaient ri de bon coeur avant de s'asseoir.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, des news, de la météo, puis ils revinrent sur leurs deux précédentes rencontres, parlèrent de leurs goûts en matière d'art... Ils en étaient à leur deuxième verre quand Michael osa aborder le sujet qui lui tenait à coeur. "Maintenant que tu as un petit coup dans le nez, tu voudras peut-être me parler de ton père, hmm?"

James était mal à l'aise. "Je te rappelle que je suis écossais. Il faut bien plus d'une pinte pour que la tête me tourne." Pourtant, l'air concentré de Michael lui faisait se souvenir de leur première rencontre au Centre Pompidou: en quelques minutes, il avait compris qu'il pouvait faire confiance à cet homme. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir exactement?" demanda-t-il.

Michael lui sourit gentiment pour l'encourager. "J'ai bien vu comment tu as réagi quand je l'ai mentionné. Il y a une raison pour que tu ne veuilles pas le revoir?

\- S'il n'y en avait qu'une!" James se prit la tête dans les mains. Par où commencer? Il but une gorgée de sa bière pour se donner le courage de continuer.

 

"J'avais cinq ans quand c'est arrivé la première fois. Je jouais dans le salon, et j'étais un peu turbulent." Il sourit au souvenir. "Je suppose que tu sais ce que c'est? Tu as dû être pareil au même âge." Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, nerveusement. Son visage redevint impassible. "Bref, en courant avec mes petites voitures, j'ai bousculé un guéridon et le vase qui était dessus est tombé sur le carrelage. Tu imagines le résultat."

Michael hocha la tête, le priant de continuer.

"Mon père est arrivé dans le salon à cause du bruit. Il n'a posé aucune question, il n'avait même pas l'air en colère." James renifla. "Putain, j'ai même cru qu'il ne me disputerait pas! Mais il m'a attrapé par le bras, m'a jeté sur le canapé. Puis il a..." Sa voix se brisa. Il se racla la gorge. "Il a retiré sa ceinture et m'en a donné quatre grands coups." Il eut un frisson au souvenir du bruit du cuir sur sa peau tendre d'enfant et aux brûlures insupportables que les coups avaient provoquées.

"Mon dieu, James..." murmura Michael.

"Ma mère est alors arrivée à son tour, elle a vu ce qui se passait mais n'a rien dit. Elle a essuyé mes larmes et m'a envoyé jouer dans ma chambre. Plus tard, quand elle est venue me border, elle m'a expliqué que papa se mettait souvent en colère comme ça, mais que ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne m'aimait pas." Il leva un regard de détresse vers Michael. "J'ai compris qu'il s'en était déjà pris à elle avant."

 

James se tut et laissa le silence s'installer. Il en profita pour vider son verre d'une traite. Il respira profondément et ravala les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

"Ça a continué comme ça jusqu'à mes dix ans. Cette année-là, il m'a frappé tellement fort que je me suis retrouvé à l'hôpital. Rien de bien grave, mais ma mère a pris conscience que mon père était un danger, et elle a lancé la procédure de divorce. Avant même que les papiers soient signés et la décision rendue, on avait déjà emménagé sur Paris. Voilà, tu sais tout."

Michael pesa les révélations de James avant de poser une question qui le turlupinait. "À part les coups, est-ce qu'il a... est-ce qu'il..."

Il n'arrivait pas à poursuivre mais James le fit pour lui. "Est-ce qu'il a abusé de moi? Non. C'était un père fouettard, mais pas un pédophile. En fait, je l'ai appris plus tard de la bouche de ma mère, il avait un gros problème d'alcool." James regarda le fond de son verre vide, y lut de l'ironie, et rit d'un rire sans joie.

Il restait à Michael une question à poser. "Et ta mère? Comment va-t-elle maintenant, après tout ça?

\- J'en ai foutrement aucune idée. Elle m'a jeté dehors de la maison quand elle a appris que j'étais gay."

Voilà, c'était dit, il ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière. Il doutait que cette révélation fasse fuir Michael, mais elle allait sans aucun doute changer leur relation. Il observa Michael d'un regard inquiet.

Michael réfléchit un instant puis répondit: "La salope." Juste comme ça, James sut que tout irait bien. Il éclata de rire, et bientôt Michael se joignit à lui. Ils commandèrent une troisième pinte et commencèrent à refaire le monde. Un monde sans femme dépressive, sans père brutal et sans mère intolérante.

 

Il était déjà tard dans la soirée quand ils se décidèrent à quitter le bar. Ils n'avaient rien mangé d'autre que des cacahuètes et l'alcool leur était sérieusement monté à la tête.

Ils allaient se quitter comme à leur sortie précédente, quand Michael surprit James une fois de plus. Il le prit dans ses bras et murmura d'une voix mal assurée: "T'es un type bien, McAllister. Ne laisse jamais personne te dire le contraire." Quand il s'écarta, il lui lança un grand sourire carnassier.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau pour James qui avait subi un vrai grand-huit émotionnel toute la soirée. Il fondit en larmes. Pas des larmes de tristesse: des larmes de soulagement. Il avait rencontré un véritable ami en la personne de Michael, et c'était la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Derrière ses larmes, il rendit son sourire à son ami, qui lui donna de grandes tapes dans le dos – un réconfort viril s'il en était.

Puis Michael s'éloigna vers la station de taxi sans un mot de plus tandis que James prenait la direction de la station de métro la plus proche. Il était presque arrivé en haut des escaliers quand il entendit un grand coup de klaxon dans son dos, suivi de la voix forte de Michael. "Tu fais quoi dimanche, James?

\- Rien pour l'instant" répondit-il.

Michael sourit joyeusement. "Alors ne prévois rien, je t'emmène faire un tour en moto. Onze heures devant Notre Dame, ça te va?

\- J'y serai! À dimanche alors!" Michael ne lui répondit pas mais lui adressa un grand geste de la main, pendant que le taxi prenait de la vitesse.


	4. Chapitre quatre

Il faisait encore particulièrement beau en cette mi-septembre. Les gens n'hésitaient pas à flâner dans les rues de Paris pour profiter du chaud soleil qui baignait toujours la capitale. Et quel meilleur endroit pour se promener, un dimanche matin ensoleillé, que les environs de l'Île de la Cité?

Si le parvis de la cathédrale Notre Dame était noir de monde, les rues adjacentes n'étaient pas en reste. Même à moto, Michael avait eu du mal à parvenir jusqu'ici. Après avoir zigzagué au ralenti sur plusieurs pâtés de maisons, il avait enfin réussi à se garer sur le parking deux-roues qui faisait face au Palais de Justice, avec vingt minutes d'avance. Il choisit donc de s'asseoir sur sa moto, à l'ombre d'un arbre, à fumer une cigarette tout en attendant James.

 

L'édifice religieux dominait la foule de son imposante architecture, la réduisant à une cohorte d'insectes insignifiants et désordonnés. La cathédrale affichait fièrement sa symétrie plusieurs fois centenaire et dressait haut ses tours carrées vers le ciel sans nuages. Au centre de sa façade, la rosace jetait un regard aveugle sur l'Île de la Cité. La lumière éblouissante de cette fin de matinée projetait des ombres profondes sur la bâtisse et redessinait les détails sculptés dans la pierre claire.

Dans toute sa carrière d'artiste, Michael avait fait peu de dessins figuratifs. D'abord parce que n'ayant jamais pris un seul cours, il se savait incapable de créer une oeuvre réaliste. Mais aussi parce que le réel ne l'intéressait pas. Pourtant, quand il se trouvait devant Notre Dame – ce qui arrivait souvent, fasciné qu'il était par la cathédrale – ses doigts le démangeaient; il n'avait qu'une envie, prendre un crayon et une feuille de papier et tenter de retranscrire ce qu'il ressentait – pas ce qu'il voyait. Tracer de grandes lignes très noires pour les tours et l'ogive des portes, faire une dentelle à peine esquissée aux endroits stratégiques, et baigner le tout de couleurs vives à l'aquarelle, pour illustrer à la fois la puissance et la délicatesse de l'édifice.

 

Il écrasa le mégot de sa cigarette sous son talon et descendit de sa moto. Les rayons du soleil l'agressèrent dès qu'il fut sorti de l'ombre de l'arbre; il leva la main au-dessus de son front pour se protéger. Il en profita pour jeter un oeil à sa montre. Encore dix minutes à attendre. En tout cas, il ne voyait pas James dans la foule.

Le soleil tapait dans son dos, et il retira sa veste de motard pour avoir moins chaud. Décidé à profiter de la douceur de cette matinée, Michael s'assit sur un muret et se prélassa, le visage tourné vers le ciel. Sur ses paupières closes, le soleil créait des tâches de couleurs, pendant que ses rayons caressaient ses joues et son front.

Il resta ainsi un long moment, en communion avec l'astre du jour, sous le regard impassible de la belle de huit cents ans.

 

Quand il se décida à rouvrir les yeux, il les porta immédiatement à sa montre. Onze heures étaient venues et étaient reparties. Il observa avec attention la foule sur le parvis mais ne parvint pas à y détecter son ami.

Il sortit son portable de sa poche et composa le numéro de James. Celui-ci répondit presque tout de suite.

"Michael! En retard encore une fois?

\- Pas du tout, je suis là depuis vingt minutes" s'offusqua-t-il. "Mais toi, tu es où?

\- Sur le parvis. Tu peux pas me manquer, j'ai le blouson de cuir marron que tu aimes tant."

Michael promena son regard dans la foule et finit par apercevoir le fameux blouson. Maintenant qu’il savait quoi chercher, il ne pouvait pas le manquer: au milieu des touristes en robes légères ou en bras de chemise, l’horrible vêtement détonait, un peu comme une déjection canine au coeur d’un parterre de fleurs champêtres.

"Ne bouge surtout pas, je te rejoins." Il raccrocha.

À grandes enjambées, il traversa le parvis pour rejoindre son ami. Quand il fut dans son dos, il posa sa main sur son épaule. James se retourna, un large sourire sur ses lèvres rouges. La main de Michael resta suspendue dans les airs.

 

Devant lui se tenait non pas un jeune professeur de trente-deux ans au visage séduisant sous une pilosité rare, mais un adolescent à la peau douce et délicate, imberbe. Le temps avait remonté son propre cours, était revenu sur ses pas, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. James avait rajeuni.

Maintenant que la barbe n'attirait plus l'attention, la constellation de taches de rousseur qui ornait les pommettes de James ressortait. Michael avait presque envie de les compter du bout des doigts. Il resta bouche bée sur le salut qu'il s'était préparé à lancer à son ami, ce qui inquiéta James. Celui-ci saisit la main toujours en l'air et demanda doucement: "Michael? Ça va?"

La voix de son ami sembla le réveiller. Il reprit possession de sa main avant de répondre, l'air encore surpris: "Je croyais avoir invité James, pas son petit frère." Il ponctua sa pointe d'humour d'un sourire franc qui rassura le professeur.

"Ça aurait pu marcher si j'avais eu un frère." Maintenant légèrement embarrassé et le rose aux joues, James ajouta tout en tirant sur son blouson: "Je t'avais prévenu que je faisais plus jeune rasé.

\- C'est vrai, mais j'avais pas compris à quel point." Michael résista à l'envie de toucher son visage pour tester si cette peau blanche était aussi douce qu'elle en avait l'air. Au lieu de quoi il baissa son regard sur le blouson de cuir.

"Pourquoi ce blouson?

\- C'est la seule chose un peu résistante que j'ai et qui pouvait convenir pour un tour en moto" justifia James.

 

C'est ce moment que choisit un couple pour les aborder. "Excuse me, young man, do you speak English?"

James se tourna vers le vieux monsieur qui avait parlé et lui répondit: "Yes, can I help you?

\- Could you please take a picture of us?"

Michael comprenait ce qu'ils se disaient, mais préféra ne pas intervenir. Il but les paroles de son ami: en anglais, la voix de l’écossais reprenait son accent chantant. Les R semblaient rouler sur sa langue, ses lèvres restaient entrouvertes sur les consonnes en fin de mot. Les sons étaient humides et sensuels. Michael était comme hypnotisé. Comment les habitants d’un pays aussi triste pouvaient avoir un accent si enjoué? À croire que les coeurs étaient plus accueillants que la terre, peut-être pour compenser.

Un appareil numérique quitta les mains du vieil homme pour aller dans celles de James qui prit une photo du couple devant la cathédrale. Ils se saluèrent chaleureusement après avoir échangé quelques mots.

James rejoignit Michael qui n'avait pas bougé. "Deux vieux retraités charmants qui débarquent tout droit de Londres. Leurs petits-enfants leur ont offert ce voyage. C'est adorable." Il se tut, à nouveau inquiet du silence de son ami. "Quoi encore?" demanda-t-il, plus gêné qu'énervé.

"Tu as un accent quand tu parles anglais" répliqua Michael, comme si c'était la chose la plus incongrue du monde.

James choisit de ne pas relever pour camoufler son embarras et changea de sujet. "Je sais pas où tu veux m'emmener, mais il serait temps d'y aller, non?"

Michael sortit de sa transe et acquiesça. Il fit un signe de tête vers sa moto, invitant James à le suivre.

“Chouette moto” remarqua James. C’était une vieille Triumph qui se donnait des airs d’américaine. Michael l’aimait bien parce qu’elle n’était pas trop lourde, ce qui était bien commode, et parce qu’elle n’avait pas le style flamboyant des japonaises d’aujourd’hui. Au guidon de cette machine, l’artiste pouvait tranquillement circuler dans les rues bondées de la capitale.

 

Michael examina un instant son ami de la tête aux pieds. Le blouson avait l'air léger mais résistant, le jean paraissait solide, et James portait de grosses bottes en cuir. Michael serait bien sûr très prudent, mais un accident était si vite arrivé qu'il préférait que James soit équipé au maximum. Il ne trouvait rien à redire à la tenue qu'il avait choisie.

Circuler dans Paris n’était jamais une mince affaire, et ça l’était encore moins pour les motards et les cyclistes. Certes leurs véhicules semblaient aisés à piloter, mais ils étaient aussi très légers et plus aptes que les voitures à être envoyés dans le décor par un autre. Et l’automobiliste parisien étant ce qu’il était, il supportait mal que SA route soit occupée par un engin autre que le sien – ou par un piéton, d’ailleurs. Il y avait certainement une sorte de jalousie à l’encontre des deux-roues, plus prompts à naviguer au milieu des bouchons quotidiens. En tout cas, rouler à moto en région parisienne était le plus sûr moyen de visiter le Père Lachaise en VIP.

Il ouvrit la sacoche de droite et en sortit un deuxième casque qu'il tendit au professeur. Celui-ci l'ajusta immédiatement, tandis que Michael remettait son blouson et son propre casque. Il aida James à s'installer sur la moto, puis y prit place. Les bras de James s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille. Ils étaient prêts, alors Michael démarra.

Le deux-roues sortit du parking à faible vitesse, gagnant la chaussée. Michael mit les gaz. Surpris, James s'accrocha plus fort à sa taille, et Michael pouvait sentir dans son dos la chaleur corporelle de son ami. Cette sensation nouvelle – il n'avait jamais pris de passager sur sa moto, par manque d'occasion plus que par refus – accompagnée du soleil qui tapait sur ses épaules et du vent qui lui soufflait dans le cou, avait quelque chose de grisant.

 

Ils traversèrent ainsi tout l'est de Paris et parvinrent jusqu'à Vincennes. La circulation était dense mais pas insurmontable.

L’artiste naviguait aisément, malgré le poids supplémentaire de son ami à l’arrière. Pourtant, il ne tentait pas le diable et restait derrière les voitures, pendant que les autres deux-roues qu’ils croisaient s’amusaient à circuler au milieu des rues.

Michael avait fait son possible pour éviter le boulevard périphérique, préférant limiter au maximum le danger et la vitesse. Ils arrivèrent donc au bois de Vincennes par l'avenue Daumesnil. Les grandes artères furent bientôt abandonnées au profit des petites routes. Ils pénétrèrent plus avant dans la forêt, puis s'arrêtèrent une fois au pied du lac.

Ils descendirent tous deux de la moto et retirèrent leur casque. Le visage de James était fiévreux et des gouttes de sueurs dégoulinaient de son front, mais le professeur riait gaiement. "Vache, c'était sympa! J'étais jamais monté sur une moto avant.

\- C'est un moyen de transport assez pratique dans Paris" remarqua Michael, qui rangeait les casques dans ses sacoches.

James réfléchit un instant. "Mais tu habites où, en fait? Parce que tu prends pas les transports en commun, tu conduis une moto, tu rentres en taxi...

\- Dans le dix-huitième, pas loin de la gare du Nord. J'aime pas la promiscuité du métro.

\- Ok" répondit James, qui, même s'il ne partageait pas les idées de son ami à ce sujet, le comprenait. Lui-même était un fervent adepte des transports en commun et les trouvait bien commodes.

 

Michael avait pioché quelque chose au fond de la sacoche de gauche. Il prit James par le bras et le conduisit jusqu'au bord du lac. Il l'invita à s'asseoir et sortit de derrière son dos un petit paquet qu'il ouvrit. Dedans étaient emballés des sandwichs et un paquet de chips. Michael les tendit à James qui se servit. Ils mangèrent leur pique-nique dans un silence confortable, bercés par les bruits des canards sur le lac et des enfants dans le bois. Le soleil jouait à cache-cache entre les feuilles des arbres, éblouissant les deux hommes par moment, les laissant dans la fraîcheur de l'ombre la plupart du temps. Michael avait retiré ses bottes et ses chaussettes, et plongeait ses orteils endoloris dans l'herbe fraîche.

 

C’est James qui rompit le silence en premier. “Tu viens souvent ici?” demanda-t-il en finissant son deuxième sandwich au poulet.

“Pas vraiment. Mais quand j’ai besoin de me ressourcer, j’y amène ma fille...” répondit-il.

“Et vous y faîtes quoi?

\- On s’assoit dans l’herbe. Parfois on discute, d’autres fois on s’amuse à nourrir les canards. Et de temps en temps, on va au zoo.”

Le visage de James s’illumina comme celui d’un enfant. “Le zoo?” Sa voix vibrait d’excitation.

Voulant prolonger la mine ravie de son ami, Michael lui proposa: “Tu veux qu’on y aille?

\- J’adorerais ça!”

Les deux hommes disposèrent rapidement de leurs déchets, puis, une fois prêts, remontèrent sur la moto. Ils auraient pu y aller à pied de là où ils étaient, mais Michael se refusait à laisser son engin dans un endroit sans surveillance. Il était bien mieux sur le petit parking devant le zoo.

James et lui se débarrassèrent à nouveau de leurs casques, et, avant de partir, Michael verrouilla les sacoches avec un cadenas. “Jamais trop prudent” glissa-t-il au professeur. James ne pouvait qu’approuver.

 

Les deux amis se présentèrent au guichet. Une jeune femme aux magnifiques yeux verts les accueillit. “Bonjour messieurs. Que puis-je faire pour vous?

\- À part égayer ma journée de votre superbe sourire?” répondit Michael d’un air enjôleur. Son pouvoir de séduction était comme un animal sauvage: il sautait sur tout ce qui bouge dès qu’il en avait l’occasion. Et la guichetière était une proie de choix. Les lèvres de celle-ci s’ouvrirent sur deux rangées de dents parfaitement blanches, et ce sourire aurait fait succomber n’importe qui. Mais pas Michael. L’artiste, paradoxalement, était dur à séduire.

James, à côté de lui, observait le manège avec un visage perplexe. La manière dont Michael s’appuyait ostensiblement sur la guérite pour se rapprocher de la jeune femme et avoir son regard à hauteur du sien était presque indécent. Et il refusait de voir dans sa réaction négative de la jalousie.

Pourtant, une fois parvenu à ses fins, Michael se désintéressa de la guichetière. C’était la chasse qui lui plaisait, il dévorait rarement sa prise. Alors il ajouta rapidement: “Deux tickets adultes, s’il vous plaît”, pour couper court à la discussion.

Michael paya pour deux, malgré les protestations de James, qui cessèrent quand ils pénétrèrent sous la volière.

Tel un enfant, le professeur courait d’un enclos à l’autre, tirant Michael à sa suite, s’émerveillant des actions de chaque animal. Il riait aux bêtises des singes, s’émouvait en voyant la mère lionne porter son petit délicatement entre ses crocs, admirait les plumages chatoyants des oiseaux exotiques. Il semblait photographier mentalement chaque bête de ses grands yeux azur.

 

Le regard de Michael ne quittait pas James. C’était un vrai plaisir de voir quelqu’un aussi content pour finalement pas grand-chose. L’artiste était irrémédiablement attiré par la personnalité du professeur, qui demeurait pour lui une énigme. Il connaissait nombre de petits bonheurs, mais ils avaient toujours un arrière-goût. Il ne savait pas être tout simplement heureux. Les tracas quotidiens et les traumatismes anciens finissaient par ternir ces rayons de soleil dans sa brume habituelle.

James, quand à lui, parvenait – sans mal, semblait-t-il – à faire table rase de ses drames passés et à profiter de chaque instant de plaisir qu’il vivait. Michael l’enviait.

Et en même temps, il sentait confusément qu’à son contact, il pourrait peut-être atteindre la même forme de bonheur naïf. Il voulait chérir leur amitié naissante pour faire vivre cet espoir au fond de son coeur.

 

L’estomac de Michael se réveilla soudain. Il était presque cinq heures déjà, et les sandwichs qu’il avait préparés étaient légers, mais surtout de l’histoire ancienne.

“James!” appela-t-il. Le professeur observait les éléphants depuis un point surélevé, un peu plus loin. Quand celui-ci se fut retourné: “Une glace, ça te dit?”

James dévala la petite butte et rejoignit son ami. Michael considéra l’action suffisamment enthousiaste pour être un oui. Les deux hommes allèrent ensemble jusqu’à l’échoppe qui vendait des confiseries au milieu du parc. Après avoir délibéré avec son ami, Michael commanda: “Un cône chocolat-menthe et un vanille, s’il vous plaît.”

L’étudiant au comptoir les servit, et Michael n’eut pas le temps de sortir son portefeuille que James avait déjà payé. “On est quitte” justifia-t-il en souriant. C’était loin d’être vrai, mais l’artiste comprenait la démarche. James n’était pas un rendez-vous galant. Il était l’égal de Michael, voilà ce que son geste affirmait. Michael l’en apprécia encore plus.

Lui qui était toujours dans un jeu de séduction, il avait l’habitude que la personne en face joue le jeu et se laisse mener par lui – même les hommes, et quelle que soit la situation. C’était rare que son entreprise échoue, et c’était la première fois que l’inverse se produisait. Non seulement James semblait hermétique à son charme, mais en plus c’était lui qui cherchait la compagnie du professeur.

 

Pendant qu’il revenait sur ce qui lui plaisait chez son ami, ils s’étaient assis sur un banc légèrement à l’écart pour déguster leurs glaces.

Et comme si James avait lu dans ses pensées, celui-ci lui dit: “Je crois que j’ai compris ton problème avec les gens.”

Michael se tourna vers lui, surpris, avant de se ressaisir. “Parce que j’ai un problème?

\- Arrête, je t’ai vu avec la caissière du zoo” répondit James avec une moue de dégoût. “Tu as tout fait sauf lui plonger ta langue au fond de la gorge.”

L’image fit sourire Michael. “Alors, qu’est-ce que tu as compris?

\- Je ne pigeais pas pourquoi tu draguais ainsi la première greluche venue alors que tu semblais détester les gens” expliqua le professeur avant de répondre.

Michael l’interrompit: “Je ne déteste pas les gens!

\- Je sais. C’est ce que j’ai cru parce que tu refusais la proximité et que tu étais un solitaire.”

“Est-ce que tu te rends compte qu’avec toi, c’est différent?” pensait Michael.

James poursuivit: “En fait, tu as peur des gens. Enfin... tu as peur de souffrir. Je suppose que c’est dû à ton histoire avec Valérie. Et si ma supposition est juste, je parie que tu as de nombreuses aventures, mais jamais rien de sérieux.” James regardait au loin, semblant décrire un tableau sous ses yeux. “Mais en fait, au fond de toi, tu rêves de rencontrer quelqu’un qui pourra te prouver que tu n’as pas besoin d’avoir peur. Et alors, cette personne sera la plus chanceuse du monde, parce que tu as beaucoup à donner.”

 

Personne n’avait jamais lu en lui avec autant d’acuité. Généralement, quand venait le moment de mettre fin à une relation, il se faisait traiter de sans-coeur. On lui reprochait de ne pas s’investir émotionnellement, ce qui était vrai, mais personne n’avait souhaité connaître les motivations de ce besoin de distanciation. James était décidément le premier pour beaucoup de choses.

Michael le regardait comme s’il venait d’une autre planète. Depuis qu’il l’avait rencontré, le professeur avait été capable de deviner des choses à son sujet qu’il n’avait même jamais osé se dire à lui-même. Il exprima ses interrogations à voix haute: “Comment tu fais pour connaître ma vie mieux que moi-même?”

James sourit tristement, baissa les yeux sur ses mains: sa glace commençait à fondre. Il lécha la crème puis répondit: “Après la première raclée, j’ai décidé de ne plus me laisser surprendre.” Michael savait à quoi il faisait allusion. Il n’avait pas oublié l’enfance douloureuse de son ami. “Alors j’ai appris à lire mon père. S’il rentrait du boulot avec le col de sa chemise déboutonnée, je ne craignais rien. Par contre, si ses mains tremblaient tellement qu’il avait du mal à défaire ses chaussures, je montais dans ma chambre pour ne pas risquer de faire une bêtise sous ses yeux, si petite soit-elle.” Ses yeux s’assombrirent. “Quand il ne prenait même pas la peine de se déchausser et qu’il filait dans la cuisine à peine rentré, je n’avais plus qu’à attendre, parce que tôt ou tard il allait me tomber dessus, même si je n’avais rien fait.”

Le coeur de Michael se serra à nouveau à l’idée des souffrances qu’avait endurées James.

 

Ils finirent leurs cônes en silence. Un silence pesant, chacun perdu dans ses réflexions.

Pour Michael, la vanille avait un goût de sang, celui que James avait versé, celui qui avait dessiné des stries écarlates sur sa peau tendre, celui qui avait sûrement teinté de noir ses paupières ou ses joues, parfois.

Normalement, c’était une des raisons qui lui faisaient fuir les relations trop intimes: il avait assez de blessures personnelles sans avoir à supporter celles des autres. Mais avec James, il avait envie d’exercer son empathie. Il avait l’impression de dérouiller un outil ancien qui avait trop peu servi. C'était presque physiquement douloureux, mais pas assez pour le dissuader de s'en servir.

Il se leva sans un mot, et James l’imita bientôt. Ils marchèrent silencieusement jusqu’au parking. Petit à petit, le silence devenait moins pesant. La peur des mots était remplacée par l'inutilité des mots. Les paroles étaient obsolètes, une communication muette s’installait entre eux.

Arrivés à la moto, James semblait même devancer les demandes de Michael, comme s’il était réellement capable de lire dans ses pensées. Ou comme s’ils se connaissaient depuis des années et n’avaient plus besoin de se parler pour se comprendre.

 

Il manquait toutefois une information à Michael. Alors il brisa le silence: “Tu habites où?”

Quand il répondit, la voix de James était hésitante, rauque; on aurait dit qu’il avait oublié l’usage de la parole. “Rue Monge. Pourquoi?

\- Je te raccompagne.”

Et ils embarquèrent tout deux pour un nouveau périple à travers la capitale. Les bouchons étaient plus rares, la journée s’était calmée. James serrait fort la taille de Michael.

Ils parvinrent rapidement au numéro 50 de la rue Monge. C’était un bâtiment typique de Paris: ni laid, ni beau, vieillissant mais sans cachet. James vivait au deuxième étage.

Michael s’arrêta devant l’immeuble et laissa descendre le professeur. Celui-ci lui tendit son casque et il le rangea. Leurs gestes étaient lents, réalisées à contrecœur. Quand ils auraient accompli le rituel des adieux, cette journée serait finie et elle deviendrait un souvenir. Habitués qu’ils étaient tout deux à la solitude, ils craignaient que de tels moments ne se reproduisent plus. Pourtant il était l’heure de se séparer.

“Merci beaucoup pour cette journée” dit James, comme à regret.

“De rien. Merci à toi d’avoir accepté.” Michael hésita un instant. Au moment où il dirait au revoir, il lui faudrait partir. “Il faut qu’on se refasse ça un de ces quatre.” Voilà, la conjuration, la promesse d’un nouveau rendez-vous. Qu’elle soit tenue ou non par la suite, elle rassura les deux hommes, dont les épaules se relâchèrent.

“Quand tu veux” répondit James. Il tendit la main, que Michael prit au creux des siennes dans une poignée de main chaleureuse.

Quand il passa la porte de son immeuble, James avait le sourire aux lèvres. Dans son dos, Michael affichait le même.


	5. Chapitre cinq

La sonnerie de fin des cours retentit. Le matériel fut vite rangé dans les placards de la classe, et les travaux entassés sur la table du fond.

"J'espère que vous avez bien mis vos noms derrière vos oeuvres. J'ai pas envie de sortir ma boule de cristal pour essayer de deviner à qui est chaque feuille" cria James pour essayer de se faire entendre par-dessus le brouhaha. Il détestait être le dernier cours de la journée. Il pouvait être sûr de perdre un temps fou à ranger la salle après le départ des élèves.

Il attendit patiemment que la classe se vide, assis à moitié sur son bureau, regardant la cour par la fenêtre. Quand les cris des élèves se furent éloignés, il inspira un grand coup pour se donner du coeur à l'ouvrage, et se tourna. Il fut surpris de trouver encore un enfant près de la porte.

"Alexandra? Tu as besoin de quelque chose?" James avait su être assez professionnel pour ne faire aucune préférence avec la fille de Michael. De toute façon, il n'était même pas sûr que l'adolescente sache quelle relation il entretenait avec son géniteur.

"J'ai un mot de mon père pour vous. Ça fait longtemps que vous vous connaissez?" James avait maintenant une réponse à son interrogation: si elle ne savait pas encore avec certitude, du moins elle avait des doutes.

 

Craignant d'outrepasser ses droits, il décida de rester évasif: "Tu as demandé à ton père?

\- Non, je sais qu'il me mentira. Mais il fait jamais de mot pour mes professeurs." Alexandra scrutait son visage. "Et surtout, il sort pas boire un verre avec eux après une réunion parents-profs."

James fixa la jeune fille droit dans les yeux. Il aimait bien Alexandra. C'était une gosse intelligente et censée. Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement son cours, mais elle était appliquée, et il avait pu remarquer dans ses travaux un bon sens de l'observation et une grande créativité. Qu'elle tenait sûrement de son père. Elle était généralement calme, mais il avait appris par le biais de ses collègues qu'elle savait être dissipée parfois, sans jamais faire de grosses bêtises. Elle était sage, non pas par manque de caractère, mais par choix: il appréciait cela.

Pas la peine de tourner autour du pot. Elle ne SAVAIT pas, mais c'était tout comme. "On s'est rencontré dans une expo au milieu du mois d'août."

Alexandra leva les yeux vers le plafond et ses lèvres remuèrent silencieusement. "Ça fait un mois et demi alors" reprit-elle. "Vous aimez bien mon père?"

 

La question était si directe qu'elle perturba un instant le professeur. Il sentit ses joues s'échauffer et craignit d'être écarlate. Mais cela ne devait pas être le cas, puisque la mine inquisitrice de l'adolescente n'avait pas changé.

Comment pouvait-il répondre simplement à cette question? La mention même du nom de Michael faisait naître des papillons dans son estomac. Il était à la fois un ami très cher – oui, en si peu de temps, c'était possible de se faire un tel ami – et un confident. Et il était indubitablement attiré par Michael. Par son physique, bien sûr, même s'il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé les hommes très minces, ou même les roux. Mais aussi par sa personnalité: un grand sensible qui se cachait sous les dehors d'un rebelle.

Sa double condition d'homosexuel et de professeur ne permettait pas à James de se faire beaucoup d'amis: nombres fuyaient à la découverte de ses préférences sexuelles, et il n'avait pas le temps de voir les autres avec son travail. Quand il en avait, il le passait dans des musées et des expos qui n'intéressaient personne de son entourage. Au moins, avec Michael, il pourrait partager sa passion, voire la vivre autrement.

Mais il ne pouvait dire tout ça à l'adolescente qui attendait toujours sa réponse.

Il se décida enfin: "Oui."

 

Il avait dû trouver la juste réponse: Alexandra lui adressa un grand sourire. "Ça me fait plaisir. Mon père a pas beaucoup d'amis, et j'aime pas trop ceux qu'il a. Ils sont barbants. Mais vous, vous êtes sympa."

James ne s'attendait pas à sa propre réaction à l'acceptation de la jeune fille. Son coeur se gonfla de joie et de soulagement mêlés, et il aurait fini par exploser, sans doute, s'il ne s'était pas mis à rire aux éclats. Cela ne parut nullement déranger Alexandra, qui hochait imperceptiblement la tête, comme si elle approuvait aussi cette folie passagère.

Ainsi donc il avait la permission de sa fille de fréquenter Michael. Enfin... fréquenter en tant qu'ami. Que dirait-elle si James lui avouait qu'il ressentait certainement plus pour son père que de la simple amitié? Son rire se tarit à cette idée.

 

Bien sûr il avait l'habitude de tomber amoureux d'hommes qui ne pourraient jamais l'aimer en retour, et il avait connu son lot de peines de coeur depuis la découverte de sa sexualité à quinze ans. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui l'avait poussé à l'annoncer à sa mère, peu de temps après son vingtième anniversaire.

Il avait du mal à trouver des partenaires – sans passer par les bars gays de la capitale souvent peuplés de prédateurs – mais quand il entamait une relation, le fait de devoir se cacher de sa mère rebutait souvent l'autre qui finissait par le quitter. S'ils ne pouvaient pas profiter de leurs maisons respectives, où de jeunes adolescents homosexuels pouvaient aller pour vivre leur passion? Dans des hôtels minables? Certainement pas. Alors James passait son temps dans la maison de son petit ami, et cela finissait par éveiller les soupçons des parents de celui-ci.

James connaissait déjà l'avis de sa mère sur ces déviances, comme elle les appelait. Et il lui devait tellement qu'il refusait de la décevoir en lui apprenant qu'il faisait partie de ces pervers qu'elle détestait tant. Alors, pour ne pas risquer qu'elle tombe par mégarde sur son fils embrassant à pleine bouche un autre garçon – ou pire – sa maison était vite devenue zone interdite.

Et ainsi, sa vie amoureuse jusqu'à vingt ans avait été un calvaire. Après une ultime rupture, il avait décidé de tout avouer: d'une part, il était un homme maintenant, et en conséquence devait assumer ses choix; d'autre part, il espérait tout simplement que l'amour que sa mère lui portait était inconditionnel et qu'elle accepterait.

Il ne s'était jamais autant trompé de toute sa jeune vie.

 

Sa mère venait encore une fois de lui parler de mariage et du peu de jeunes filles qui venaient à la maison. Le matin même, Nicolas lui avait annoncé qu'il mettait fin à leur relation après quatre mois de rencontres secrètes. Il explosa.

"Maman, j'aime les hommes!"

Le visage de sa mère était devenu livide. Elle l'avait fixé sans un mot pendant plusieurs secondes, avant de se lever et d'emprunter le couloir vers les chambres. Pensant qu'elle avait besoin de temps seule pour digérer la nouvelle, il l'avait laissée tranquille. Devant la TV, il avait attendu que sa mère souhaite lui parler.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, des pas dans le couloir l'avaient fait se retourner. Sa mère se tenait là, impassible, un sac à dos et une énorme valise à ses pieds.

Finalement, sous le poids du regard interrogateur et confus de son fils, elle avait enfin pris la parole: "Toutes tes affaires sont là. Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir."

Voilà, aussi simplement que ça, sa mère l'avait banni de son existence. Ce fils pour lequel elle avait supporté bien des brimades de son mari afin de lui conserver un toit, pour lequel elle avait changé de vie, de pays, et retrouvé un emploi quand le danger était devenu trop grand, ne méritait plus son amour parce qu'il préférait les hommes.

 

Il était parti sans rien dire; il savait qu'il était inutile d'argumenter avec sa mère. Un ami l'avait recueilli quelques jours, puis un autre, et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse louer un appartement en colocation.

Les mois suivants avaient été très difficiles, James jonglant avec ses petits boulots mal payés et ses études. Et pendant tout ce temps, c'était à sa mère qu'il pensait, et à la souffrance que cette femme devait ressentir, à la déception de celle-ci d'avoir sacrifié tant pour un fils qui ne le méritait pas.

Il lui avait fallu des années pour se lancer à nouveau dans une relation, honteux qu'il était devenu de ses préférences. Encore aujourd'hui, quand l'homme avec lequel il était se révélait très différent de ce qu'il semblait, il se disait que sa mère n'avait peut-être pas tort et qu'il avait fait le mauvais choix.

Et elle avait beau habiter à quelques stations de chez lui, il ne l'avait jamais recontactée. Elle non plus n'avait pas cherché à le revoir. Il ne savait même pas si elle était encore en vie.

 

Si les débuts de sa vie amoureuse avaient été difficiles, la suite ne l'avait pas moins été. Il avait mis cinq ans à s'accepter à nouveau, et plus d'une année encore s'était écoulée avant qu'il n'entame une nouvelle relation.

Mais pendant ces six ans, il s'était habitué à sa vie de célibataire. Et depuis, tel un insecte, il papillonnait de droite et de gauche sans jamais se fixer. Il avait même fini par croire que les relations stables n'existaient pas pour les gens comme lui.

Couplé à une vie sociale réduite au minimum, son manque de relations sentimentales lui avait permis de se consacrer totalement à l'art. Les expositions, les musées, les vernissages, les rencontres avec des créateurs, avaient comblé tous les vides de sa vie. Il n'était pas malheureux pour un sou.

Et ainsi détaché essentiellement des gens et des rapports humains, il avait appris à apprécier les petites choses: le vent dans les arbres, l'odeur des fleurs, les rires des enfants... Ses rares amis ne le comprenaient pas, ses collègues ne le comprenaient pas, mais il s'en moquait. Quand il les entendait raconter avec la plus grande ferveur leurs tracas et leurs bonheurs triviaux, il éprouvait de la pitié, pas de l'envie.

 

Alexandra tendit l'enveloppe à James, qui s'en saisit. La jeune fille lui adressa un dernier sourire, puis le laissa seul dans la classe.

Le professeur contempla un instant l'idée d'ouvrir l'enveloppe tout de suite. Si c'était une bonne nouvelle, il aurait du mal à se consacrer à ses corvées. Si au contraire, le courrier était en quelque sorte une lettre de rupture, il ne serait même pas capable de rester une seconde de plus dans l'école: plutôt mourir que de se mettre à pleurer dans un lieu où ses collègues, qui le trouvaient déjà étrange, pourraient le surprendre.

James choisit donc de finir de ranger la salle avant de jeter un oeil à la lettre de Michael. Il n'avait jamais été aussi prompt à nettoyer les pinceaux, bien qu'il sache pertinemment qu'un travail bâclé risquait de les abimer. Il s'occupa tout aussi rapidement des palettes et des boîtes de gouache. C'était à croire qu'aucun de ses élèves n'avait à ranger sa chambre. Ou alors sa classe avait droit à un traitement spécial.

Il finit en jetant un oeil aux travaux des enfants. Ils étaient globalement peu inspirés, à l'exception d'une ou deux oeuvres intéressantes. Pourtant cela n'avait été qu'un exercice sur les couleurs, rien de bien compliqué. Seules deux copies n'avaient pas de nom, il serait donc facile de retrouver leurs auteurs. Enfin une bonne nouvelle.

Il piocha son classeur de préparation dans sa mallette. Il avait prévu une séance sur Pollock pour son premier cours du lendemain. Il prépara donc au fond de la classe le matériel nécessaire: reproductions, feuilles à dessin, colle... Le problème avec les transports en commun, c'est qu'on n'était jamais sûr d'arriver à l'heure prévue, alors il valait mieux tout préparer la veille.

 

La classe enfin prête, il rangea ses affaires, puis jeta un oeil à sa montre. Peu de chance qu'il y ait encore qui que ce soit en salle des profs, James pouvait donc s'épargner la peine d'aller saluer ses collègues.

N'ayant nul besoin de se presser, il s'assit tranquillement à son bureau et ouvrit l'enveloppe de Michael. Tracé nettement sur du papier à lettre, dans une écriture souple et vigoureuse qui ressemblait tellement à l'artiste, un message assez court.

James,

Tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'écris au lieu de téléphoner, et encore plus pourquoi je fais passer le message par ma fille.

C'est tout simplement pour que tu aies le loisir de lui parler et qu'elle sache que nous nous connaissons. Ainsi elle sera moins surprise quand elle te verra assis dans notre salon.

Car je suis sûr que tu accepteras mon invitation à dîner pour vendredi soir. Chez moi, 19h. Tu trouveras l'adresse dans le dossier scolaire d'Alexandra.

Passe-moi un coup de fil si tu n'es pas disponible.

Michael

James éclata de rire à la lecture de la missive. Son ami était sans aucun doute un original. Il avait des idées farfelues, mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Cela mettait du piment dans sa vie somme toute très monotone.

Il glissa la lettre dans la poche intérieure de son manteau. Bien sûr qu'il acceptait l'invitation. Comment aurait-il pu refuser?

 

Il saisit sa mallette, puis ferma à clé la porte de sa classe derrière lui.

Les couloirs du collège étaient silencieux. Dans la journée, un bourdonnement joyeux emplissait le bâtiment, même pendant les moments les plus calmes. Mais en soirée, quand les élèves et la plupart des professeurs étaient rentrés chez eux, l'école devenait un mausolée. Les couloirs s'étiraient, soudain trop larges et trop longs, et les néons jetaient une lumière maladive sur les peintures vives des murs. Les talons claquaient sur le lino crasseux, résonnant dans le bâtiment vide.

Le bruit de ses pas précédait James, annonçant son arrivée imminente. Mais personne n'était là pour l'entendre. Il traversa ainsi le collège sans rencontrer âme qui vive. À la loge, son regard se posa sur le visage familier du concierge qui lui lança un salut distrait avant de retourner à ses mots croisés.

Il tira la lourde porte de bois et quitta l'enceinte protectrice de l'école pour la fraîcheur de cette fin d'après-midi. Septembre était en train de mourir; bientôt octobre prendrait sa place, avec ses matins brumeux et ses averses glacées. S'il fallait en croire les prévisions météo, cet automne serait particulièrement pluvieux et froid.

James remonta le col de son manteau et prit la direction du métro.

Les rues étaient plus animées que les couloirs du collège, mais le professeur n'y prêtait pas attention. Il avait fait un bond de trois jours en avant et imaginait déjà l'appartement de Michael.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il faillit manquer sa rame.

 

Vendredi sembla ne pas arriver assez vite. Chaque jour était plus long que le précédent. James n'en pouvait plus d'excitation et de nervosité.

Le mercredi après-midi, il était allé acheter une bouteille de bon Scotch pour offrir à Michael. Mais à peine sorti de la boutique, il avait paniqué, se demandant si son ami appréciait les alcools forts. En soirée, il s'était détendu, et s'était dit qu'au pire, il pourrait lui faire découvrir son alcool favori.

Pendant ces trois jours interminables, James passa ainsi de la joie à l'angoisse, comme un bipolaire à court de sels de lithium. Il était à deux doigts de croire en sa maladie, tant ses humeurs étaient changeantes.

Ses collègues aussi s'en rendaient compte, le voyant un instant passer avec un sourire enjoué, puis revenir plus tard, la mine renfrognée, grommelant entre ses lèvres. Ils le pensaient déjà un peu bizarre, mais son comportement ces jours-ci finissait de les en convaincre.

"Ah, ces artistes" soupirait le prof de sport.

Le jeudi soir, James passa en revue sa penderie. Il cherchait quelque chose d'élégant et séduisant, mais simple. Il essaya quantité de pulls et de t-shirts avant de porter son choix sur une simple chemise blanche accompagnée d'un pantalon noir. Mais bien conscient que ses yeux étaient son point fort, il sortit également une veste bleue finement rayée qui les mettait en valeur.

Il se regarda dans la glace ainsi habillé. Il était satisfait de ce qu'il voyait.

"Tu vas faire des ravages" lança-t-il à son reflet, fièrement. Mais son sourire mourut sur ses lèvres. À quoi pouvaient bien servir de tels efforts quand le résultat était connu d'avance? Il ressentit un pincement au coeur. Il avait enfin rencontré l'homme parfait – du moins pour lui – séduisant, intelligent, drôle, avec qui il s'entendait très bien, mais il devait d'ores et déjà se résoudre à avoir le coeur brisé parce que cet Apollon n'était pas attiré par les garçons.

Son optimisme naturel eut toutefois raison de son abattement. Il se dévêtit et prépara soigneusement ses affaires. "Après tout, on ne sait jamais" songeait-il.

 

Le vendredi après les cours, James rentra prestement chez lui pour se doucher et se changer. Même s'il n'avait pas eu l'intention de se mettre à son avantage, il ne pouvait décemment pas aller à un dîner avec un polo couvert de peinture. Devant la glace de la salle de bain, il fit le tour de ses petites imperfections: un poil rebelle, un bouton... Il s'arrangea tant bien que mal. Mais ses cheveux, maintenant un peu longs, refusaient de lui obéir. Même avec une couche de gel, une large mèche lui tombait toujours devant les yeux. Abandonnant la lutte, il choisit de l'y laisser, la repoussant seulement pour dégager son champ de vision. Bien que sa barbe ait depuis longtemps repris une longueur raisonnable, assombrissant ses joues et son menton, sa coiffure lui donnait des allures d'adolescent rebelle.

Il glissa la bouteille dans un sac en papier et quitta son appartement.


	6. Chapitre six

Il parvint à celui de Michael avec vingt minutes d'avance. Figé face à la porte, il était terriblement gêné, et il serait parti se réfugier dans un café proche s'il n'avait pas été aussi impatient de pénétrer dans l'antre de son ami.

Car il avait imaginé l'appartement de celui-ci comme un endroit sombre, plutôt en désordre, décoré de bric et de broc. Au fond d'une chambre, donnant sur une cour pavée, un atelier, en réalité l'ancien balcon recouvert d'une véranda pour laisser entrer la lumière naturelle.

Décidé à en avoir le coeur net au plus tôt, il sonna à l'interphone.

"Oui?" répondit une voix jeune et féminine.

"Bonsoir, Alexandra. C'est monsieur McAllister.

\- Je vous ouvre tout de suite. C'est au deuxième, porte de droite."

Un bip électronique retentit et James poussa la porte. Si l'extérieur de l'immeuble ne payait pas de mine, l'intérieur était passablement vieillissant. Les murs avaient jauni avec le temps et la peinture était craquelée, révélant par endroits le plâtre nu. Les boîtes aux lettres étaient récentes, toutefois, et un ascenseur flambant neuf l'attendait au bout du hall d'entrée.

 

Pourtant, il emprunta les escaliers, souhaitant se laisser du temps pour calmer son excitation.

Au deuxième étage, la porte de droite était fermée. Il frappa. Alexandra, toute de jean vêtue, les cheveux relâchés et de gros chaussons aux pieds, lui ouvrit. Elle le scruta de haut en bas, et, satisfaite, le salua en souriant.

"Alexandra?" appela une voix grave dans un coin éloigné de l'appartement.

"Papa, monsieur McAllister est arrivé."

Un concert de casseroles accueillit la nouvelle, accompagné de quelques jurons. Un lourd bruit de pas suivit, et Michael apparut.

"James!" dit-il en tendant la main. Le professeur la serra une fraction de seconde avant de la relâcher avec une moue de dégoût. "Merde, désolé" s'excusa Michael. "J'étais en train de préparer le repas." Il s'essuya la main sur son tablier – où l'on pouvait lire "Le chef, c'est Moi" – et offrit à James le torchon jeté sur son épaule. "J'espère que tu aimes le poulet rôti. Installe-toi au salon, j'arrive dans cinq minutes." Michael se tourna vers sa fille: "Alexandra, tu l'accompagnes?" puis il se sauva à la cuisine.

James suivit la jeune fille, qui se retourna une fois ou deux pour le regarder et ponctuer son observation d'un sourire appréciateur. Le professeur était embarrassé par tant d'attention: il se sentait tout con avec son sac à la main. Mais il se voyait mal confier une bouteille d'alcool à une gamine de quatorze ans.

L'appartement était plus lumineux et mieux rangé qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Le mobilier était épars et simple, dans des tons neutres. Il y avait peu de bibelots, mais c'était décoré avec goût. Au-dessus de la console de l'entrée, un grand panneau de bois était accroché sur lequel des photos avaient été punaisées, toutes de Michael et sa fille: sur une plage, au pied de la Tour Eiffel, dans un parc... Sur chaque image, ils se tenaient par la main et semblaient seuls au monde, même au milieu de la foule. James était jaloux d'une telle complicité, lui qui n'avait plus vraiment de famille.

 

Alexandra le conduisit au salon, où il s'assit dans un confortable canapé brun. Devant lui, sur une table basse en pin brut, de multiples sortes de bonbons avaient été disposées dans un saladier. Il en prit un au hasard et le goba, plus pour tromper son impatience qu'autre chose. Sous ses pieds, une grosse moquette écrue. Il avait envie de se déchausser et d'y plonger ses orteils. L'atmosphère de la pièce était chaleureuse.

James était surpris que l'immense écran plat ne soit pas allumé, la jeune fille devant. Celle-ci s'était en fait affalée sur un pouf dans un coin du salon et avait ouvert un livre. De temps en temps, elle relevait les yeux de son bouquin et, si leurs regards se croisaient, elle les baissait aussitôt, rougissante. "Me voilà bien" pensait-il. La fille de son ami avait le béguin pour lui.

Il continua d'observer autour de lui, notant au passage des détails qui auraient semblé insignifiants pour n'importe qui d'autre. Le plus flagrant était l'absence totale de visage de femme sur les photos encadrées posées sur les meubles ou accrochées aux murs. Ainsi donc Michael ne conservait pas d'image de son ex-femme, ou en tout cas ne les affichait pas.

Dans la cuisine, plus loin, la cacophonie des ustensiles se poursuivait. James reprit un bonbon.

 

Michael revint enfin au salon. Il s'était débarrassé de son tablier. Lui aussi avait opté pour une tenue simple, et James avait tout loisir de détailler la silhouette élancée de l'artiste, moulé dans sa chemise vert pâle. Il affichait un sourire resplendissant en se dirigeant vers James, qui s'extirpait du canapé.

"Non, te lève pas! Je suis super content que tu sois venu." Sa joie transparaissait dans son attitude. Il semblait ne pas savoir quoi faire de ses bras, ne pouvait pas rester en place. Par instant, son sourire s'élargissait significativement pendant une seconde ou deux, comme s'il souhaitait réaffirmer son plaisir d'avoir James dans son salon. Il esquissa le geste de prendre le professeur dans ses bras mais se ravisa en voyant sa fille à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Quand Alexandra était rentrée le mardi soir, Michael avait su immédiatement qu'elle avait parlé avec James. Il connaissait sa gosse par coeur et comprit aisément que sa relation avec son prof d'arts plastiques la ravissait. Il avait perçu également ses sentiments naissants pour l'enseignant. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle avait un coup de coeur pour un de ses professeurs, mais jusque-là, il n'avait pas fréquenté ces hommes personnellement. Ce qui le rassurait, c'était qu'elle n'avait aucune chance. Ce n'était pas cruel; il préférait que sa fille, à peine entrée dans l'adolescence, limite ses relations avec des adultes au cadre de l'école. Il se savait capable de casser la gueule du premier homme qui oserait poser la main sur Alexandra avant sa majorité. Qu'on le traite de papa poule ne le dérangeait absolument pas.

 

" Tu bois quelque chose?" demanda-t-il à son ami tout en ouvrant le bar. Un assortiment de bouteilles d'alcool en couvrait les étagères. Des cocktails tout prêts, des liqueurs, des vins cuits, il y avait de tout. Sur l'étagère du bas, il choisit deux sachets de biscuits apéritifs qu'il vida dans des coupelles de grès.

"Oui, un Scotch si tu as, avec des glaçons" répondit James malicieusement.

Michael se tourna vers lui, la mine dépitée. "Désolé, j'en ai pas...

\- Heureusement que j'en ai amené alors" annonça-t-il, brandissant le sac en papier. Il le tendit à Michael qui en sortit la bouteille. D'un air connaisseur, l'artiste observa l'étiquette un moment avant de faire sauter le bouchon. Il huma le contenu, les paupières mi-closes. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent de plaisir. Il en versa de larges doses dans deux verres, y ajouta des glaçons, et ramena les verres sur la table basse. Il récupéra au passage une bouteille de cola pour sa fille.

"Alex, pose ton livre et viens nous rejoindre."

La jeune fille ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Elle s'assit à même la moquette, face à James, et se servit un verre de soda tout en grignotant une chips.

"Dis donc, on dirait que j'ai élevé une barbare. Tu connais pas les chaises?" dis Michael en riant à moitié. En guise de réponse, Alexandra lui tira la langue.

James observait le père et la fille. La dynamique entre eux était parfaite. Aucun doute qu'ils se connaissaient sur le bout des doigts et qu'ils s'aimaient. Leur complicité était presque palpable, comme un lourd rideau qui les entourerait et les couperait du monde. James ne savait pas s'il serait autorisé à franchir cette barrière, mais il en avait terriblement envie: à l'intérieur, il y faisait chaud et doux. Il voulait lui aussi baigner dans cet amour familial, un amour qu'il avait perdu depuis trop d'années.

 

"Merci" dit-il à Michael quand celui-ci lui tendit son verre de Scotch. Il en but une gorgée. Il avait bien choisi, l'alcool était excellent.

Michael était toujours au comble de l'excitation, nerveux et agité. Il lui était impossible de s'asseoir. Il donna une tape sur l'épaule de son ami. "Ça te dit de voir mon atelier? Tu peux prendre ton verre avec toi."

Avant même que James n'ait pu répondre, Michael était déjà dans le couloir menant aux chambres. Le professeur se leva et le suivit. L'artiste ouvrit la dernière porte à droite et pénétra dans ce qui avait été une chambre à une époque. Si James s'était globalement trompé sur l'aspect général de l'appartement de son ami, il avait vu juste quant à l'atelier: le balcon de l'ancienne chambre avait été couvert d'une véranda et l'ouverture de la fenêtre agrandie. Un chevalet et un tabouret baignaient dans un flot de lumière qui pénétrait par les vitres.

Le reste de la pièce était un véritable bazar de toiles, vierges ou peintes, de tubes de gouache et de peinture à l'huile et de blocs à dessin. Aux murs, diverses reproductions d'oeuvres modernes côtoyaient des photos de paysages et de personnes, certaines manifestement prises par Michael lui-même, d'autres photocopiées de livres ou de magazines.

 

L'artiste s'était tenu à côté de la porte, laissant passer son ami, et attendait nerveusement la première remarque de James.

"Tu travailles sur quelque chose en ce moment?" fut la première chose qu'il dit.

La tension dans les épaules de Michael se relâcha. Il conduisit James au chevalet et souleva le linge qui couvrait la toile. À la surprise de James, il reconnut Notre Dame.

Michael y avait ajouté un ciel pourpre orageux, et les couleurs choisies étaient plus vives que ce qu'il avait premièrement imaginé. De larges portions de la toile restaient blanches, le tissu à nu, et le contraste avec les aplats de couleur était saisissant. Les tracés caractéristiques de la silhouette de la cathédrale avaient été repassés avec un gros marqueur noir, augmentant encore l'aspect fantastique de l'oeuvre. Une grande force et une certaine majesté se dégageaient de la peinture. James était subjugué.

C'était à la fois très naïf et sauvage. Le professeur posa la main sur la toile après s'être assuré que l'acrylique était sèche. Michael s'était efforcé d'ajouter de la texture à son oeuvre. Chaque couleur avait été appliquée en couches épaisses dans lesquelles on pouvait sentir les traces des pinceaux.

James conclut son examen. "C'est magnifique." Il appréciait vraiment beaucoup. Le passionné en lui voulait demander d'où lui était venue l'idée, pourquoi ces couleurs, la raison du relief... mais l'ami souhaitait juste profiter et féliciter Michael pour sa vision originale d'une oeuvre architecturale aussi classique.

Le résultat avait quelque chose du pop art d'Andy Warhol, mais avec une force tout à fait nouvelle et contemporaine, une sorte de rage intérieure.

 

Le compliment fit rougir Michael. Heureusement pour lui, la sonnerie du four écourta son embarras. "Le dîner est prêt. Tu peux aller attendre dans le salon." Puis, plus fort: "Alex, mets la table, ma puce!" À l'autre bout de l'appartement, l'adolescente répondit quelque chose en grommelant et bientôt des bruits de vaisselle se firent entendre.

James retourna s'asseoir dans le salon, regardant s'affairer Michael et sa fille dans la pièce à côté, un peu gêné de ne pas participer. Mais quand il avait proposé son aide, son ami l'avait refusée et lui avait interdit de s'approcher de la salle à manger à moins de trois mètres, sur le ton de l'humour bien entendu.

Quand tout fut prêt, Michael l'appela et il rejoignit la petite famille autour de la table. En plus du poulet, l'artiste avait fait des frites et avait accompagné le tout d'une salade verte. Le repas était simple, mais chaque plat semblait succulent. L'estomac de James se réveilla.

Il posa son verre de Scotch qu'il avait gardé à la main et qui était loin d'être vide, et se servit un verre d'eau. Michael commença à découper le poulet. "Blanc? Cuisse?" Il levait un regard interrogateur sur James.

"Une cuisse, s'il te plaît." Quand le morceau fut dans son assiette, comme dans un ballet longuement répété, Michael passa celle-ci à Alexandra qui ajouta une poignée de frites et un peu de salade, avant de tendre le tout au professeur. "Merci" dit-il chaleureusement.

 

Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas se jeter sur la nourriture et attendre que tout le monde fût servi. L'odeur du poulet finement assaisonné lui donnait l'eau à la bouche.

Enfin Michael reposa les couverts dans les plats et il put goûter la délicieuse volaille. La chair en était tendre et parfumée, et lui fondait sur la langue. Il félicita le chef.

Michael entama la conversation. "Quelles nouvelles depuis la dernière fois qu’on s’est vu?" Il mordit dans une frite.

Rarement James avait été en présence à la fois d’un adulte et d’un enfant, quel que soit son âge, durant une rencontre non professionnelle. Cela impliquait une certaine retenue et un choix judicieux dans les sujets de conversation. Pas question de discuter de sa vie sentimentale – sexuelle – ou de sortir des gros mots à tout bout de champ. De plus, Alexandra n’étant plus un bébé, il ne fallait pas la laisser en dehors de leur discussion.

"Rien de spécial" répondit James. Il vida la moitié de son verre d’eau d’une traite et faillit s’étouffer quand il se rappela quelque chose qu’il voulut partager avec Michael en même temps qu’il buvait. "Mmh!" Il toussa un peu avant de poser son verre et de reprendre: "On m’a confirmé ce matin que je ferai partie du voyage linguistique à Londres en tant qu’accompagnateur.

\- Tu pars quand?

\- Dans un peu moins de quinze jours.

\- Et combien de temps?"

James leva les yeux vers Michael. Quelque chose en lui, un vague espoir, voulait connaître la réaction de l’artiste à l’annonce de leur prochaine séparation. "Deux semaines" finit-il par dire.

Michael le regarda sans mot dire. La présence du professeur dans sa salle à manger, en train de déguster avec appétit le repas qu’il avait passé une partie de la soirée à préparer, rendait cette annonce irréelle. À la grande déception de James, il ne réagit pas. "Ça va être sympa."

 

Le repas se poursuivit, ponctué de silences confortables. Alexandra raconta sa journée, Michael relata quelques anecdotes de son travail. Ils riaient souvent, heureux de partager un moment agréable.

Quand les assiettes furent vidées – James s’était resservi deux fois – Alexandra débarrassa, pendant que les deux amis retournaient au salon.

Ils s’assirent côté à côte sur le canapé, leurs verres toujours pas finis posés sur la table basse. Ils continuèrent de les siroter, le seul bruit dans l’appartement étant ceux qu’Alexandra faisait, s’affairant dans la cuisine. Elle les rejoignit enfin avec dans les bras une tarte aux pommes tiède. Agenouillée devant la table, elle coupa le gâteau et distribua assiettes et fourchettes. Ils mangèrent le dessert tranquillement installés au salon.

 

"Tu aimes quoi, comme film?" demanda Michael à son ami.

"Je suis pas difficile. Tu as quelque chose à proposer?

\- Un film de zombies!" intervint Alexandra.

Michael faisait déjà les gros yeux à sa fille, sur le point de lui rappeler que ce n’était pas à elle qu’il avait posé la question, que l’honneur revenait aux invités, enfin toutes ces petites politesses qu’il avait tentées de lui inculquer toutes ces années.

Mais James le coupa. "Pourquoi pas. Lequel?"

Michael regarda un instant son ami. Il posait des yeux affectueux sur sa fille. S’il n’avait pas été au courant des préférences du professeur, il aurait pu s’inquiéter. En l’occurrence, c’était très innocent. James était simplement en train de jouer sa place au sein de leur petit clan à grands coups de séduction. Il ne devait pas réaliser qu’il avait d’ores et déjà gagné.

Il n’y avait aucun mal à céder au caprice de sa fille si James était d’accord. Lui-même n’était pas contre un peu de tripaille sur écran de temps en temps.

"Si on se faisait Shaun of the dead?" proposa-t-il. La réponse des deux autres fut enthousiaste.

 

Trente minutes plus tard, Alexandra, allongée sur la moquette, dormait profondément, et James somnolait, la tête posée sur l'épaule de Michael. La semaine avait été longue et épuisante pour tout le monde.

Michael repoussa doucement la tête de son ami et se leva du canapé. Le professeur ne fit même pas mine de s'éveiller. Il fit le tour de la table basse. Il s'agenouilla à côté de sa fille. C'était un beau brin de fille de quatorze ans, qui faisait son poids, mais le jour n'était pas encore arrivé où Michael serait trop vieux et trop faible pour porter son enfant. Grognant sous l'effort, il souleva sa fille du sol et la porta jusque dans sa chambre. Il la déposa sur son lit. Il lui souhaita une bonne nuit d'un baiser sur le front.

Puis il retourna au salon. James était toujours endormi sur le canapé, l'air paisible. Michael commença par éteindre la TV. Il accueillit le silence avec joie.

Assis sur la table basse, il contempla un instant les solutions qui s'offraient à lui. Il n'avait pas le coeur à réveiller son ami pour lui demander de rentrer chez lui, ou même d'aller se coucher dans un lit. Mais porter James jusqu'à la chambre d'amis était au-dessus de ses forces. Il choisit donc de le laisser où il était. Il l'allongea délicatement, la main derrière sa nuque, prenant garde de le réveiller. James ne fit guère que gémir doucement: il devait réellement être épuisé.

Il alla ensuite prendre une couette et la déposa sur James, qui accueillit la chaleur en s'emmitouflant un peu plus. Le fantôme d'un sourire étira ses lèvres dans son sommeil. Michael sourit lui aussi en le voyant s'enrouler ainsi dans son cocon. Il repoussa sa mèche rebelle du bout des doigts et déposa un baiser sur son front comme il l'avait fait pour sa fille. Le sourire de James s'élargit encore.

"Bonne nuit, James" et Michael rejoignit sa chambre.

 

James se réveilla doucement et garda ses yeux fermés. Son lit n'avait jamais semblé aussi inconfortable. Il sentit quelque chose à ses pieds. Il ronchonna. "Mitsy, tu sais que tu dois pas dormir sur le lit." Aucune réaction. Il poussa un peu plus fort pour déloger Mitsy... mais rien ne bougea. C'était bien trop dur, lourd, solide, pour être une vieille chatte de neuf ans. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda ses pieds: il poussait sur l'accoudoir d'un canapé. Brun. Michael.

Il grogna un peu en se remémorant la soirée de la veille. Il avait dû s'endormir en plein milieu du film. Au temps pour la sympathique soirée avec son ami qui avait si bien commencé.

C'était déjà le matin, bien après 8h. Il venait de se réveiller, tout habillé, au milieu du salon de Michael. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir ou se lamenter. Le weekend commençait d'une bien étrange manière.

Il sursauta en entendant du bruit dans la direction de la cuisine. "Un bon café" pensa-t-il immédiatement. Voilà qui lui permettrait de se remettre les idées en place.

Il frotta ses yeux énergiquement, chassant les résidus de sommeil qui encroûtaient ses paupières. Il rejeta la couette qui lui avait tenu chaud toute la nuit et se leva. Il plia la couette rapidement, puis lissa sa chemise et son jean, espérant faire disparaître les faux plis: peine perdue. Un chiffon longuement essoré devait avoir meilleure allure.

 

Hésitant, il gagna la cuisine, ses pas silencieux sur l'épaisse moquette. Il s'arrêta net dans l'encadrement de la porte. Là, près de la machine à espresso, Michael beurrait des toasts sur la paillasse, encore en pyjama. L'artiste portait pour dormir un t-shirt et un pantalon gris. Celui-ci moulait ses longues jambes, les enserrant dans une étreinte indécente. James pouvait y deviner le contour de chaque muscle.

Le regard du professeur remonta de ses mollets à ses cuisses, puis à ses fesses. James déglutit péniblement. Il avait rarement vu un aussi beau derrière. Le t-shirt, trop court, laissait apparaître un rectangle de peau nue par moments.

James fut submergé par une vague de désir comme il n'en avait jamais connue. Il comprenait pour la première fois la définition du mot concupiscence. Comme un aimant attiré vers un objet de métal, son corps, mu par une conscience propre, tentait de se rapprocher inexorablement de celui de Michael. Sa main s'était déjà levée, comme si elle cherchait à atteindre l'artiste à l'autre bout de la pièce.

 

Michael se retourna à ce moment et vit son ami dans l'embrasure de la porte. "James, déjà debout! Tu as bien dormi? Tu veux du café?"

Assailli par les questions de Michael – alors que son cerveau se réveillait avec peine – le professeur se ressaisit et reprit le contrôle de sa main. Michael ne sembla pas se rendre compte de la lutte interne qui faisait rage au plus profond de l'esprit de son ami.

James tenta de donner le change, la voix mal assurée. "Un café me paraît une bonne idée." Il prit place sur un des tabourets disposés autour de l'îlot central de la cuisine. Michael lui servit son café, accompagné de deux toasts. Il lui présenta un assortiment de confitures.

Ils prirent leur petit déjeuner dans le silence. James aida Michael à donner un coup de propre à la cuisine. Il était déjà 9h30, et le professeur avait son propre appartement à ranger, un chat à s'occuper et du travail à préparer. À regret, il fit donc ses adieux à son ami, qui lui adressa un dernier salut sur le pas de la porte, toujours en pyjama.

Alexandra dormait toujours.


	7. Chapitre sept

James suivait des yeux le cours de la Tamise. À sa droite, le Tower Bridge s’élevait au-dessus de l’eau. De l’autre côté du fleuve, la Tour de Londres, tel un monstre accroupi prêt à bondir sur sa proie, primitif et dangereux. Les buildings modernes de la City la côtoyaient dans un contraste terrifiant: un combat incessant entre la tradition et la modernité se livrait dans Londres, pour le plus grand plaisir des touristes.

Appuyé sur une de ces paires de jumelles pour gogo avec de l’argent à perdre, James admirait la vue. Une lumière grise automnale, typique de l’Angleterre, baignait le tout. Malgré les cris enjoués des élèves derrière lui, l’atmosphère était sinistre. Elle reflétait bien son état d’esprit.

 

Il était ravi de participer à ce voyage... en principe. Quand on lui avait proposé de faire partie des accompagnateurs l’année précédente, il n’avait pas d’attache, rien qui le retenait sur Paris – à part Mitsy, mais sa voisine, madame Morillon, s’occupait de sa chatte avec plaisir quand il s’absentait. La vieille dame y gagnait un peu de compagnie.

Mais maintenant... Qu’y avait-il de différent, maintenant?

Après tout, au moment où il avait accepté, il avait un petit ami, enfin un homme qu’il voyait régulièrement, mais pour lequel il ne ressentait rien de plus que... rien, en fait. Ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup, ne partageaient rien, et leurs rendez-vous finissaient immanquablement dans une chambre. Un jour, James avait cessé de répondre à ses appels, et ceux-ci s’étaient espacés, jusqu’à disparaître complètement. Comment s’appelait-il déjà? Stéphane, ou Constant, il ne savait plus.

Maintenant, il avait... une famille? Un ami? Quelque chose, en tout cas, et il y tenait fort. Et une séparation, même de deux semaines, était une terrible épreuve. Le pire était de savoir qu’il ne pouvait pas les voir. En étant sur Paris, s’il ne les voyait pas forcément, il savait au moins qu’il pouvait le faire si l’envie lui prenait. Ici, sur Londres, il était bloqué, et la frustration était une bien mauvaise compagne. La veille au soir, après s’être assuré que tous les enfants étaient bien au dortoir, sur le point de dormir, il était sorti vadrouiller sur Piccadilly, et y avait “levé” – il n’y avait pas d’autre mot, il était parti chasser – un jeune anglais avec qui il avait passé la nuit. Mais à son retour dans sa chambre, au petit matin, la frustration était toujours là. Même une nuit de folie dans les bras d’un homme de dix ans son cadet ne pouvait remplacer un simple sourire de Michael. Qui avait dit condamné?

 

Dans son dos, il entendit le professeur d’anglais rassembler ses ouailles. Il était temps de décamper. Le programme de cet après-midi prévoyait la visite de la Tour de Londres justement.

Les adolescents ramassaient le pique-nique que l’auberge de jeunesse dans laquelle ils logeaient leur avait gentiment préparé.

La liste des accompagnateurs comprenait aussi un professeur d’histoire-géo et une prof de musique, mais madame Cosco, l’enseignante d’anglais, et lui-même étaient les garants du bon déroulement du séjour, de par leur connaissance parfaite de la langue. Bien sûr, ils avaient aussi prévu des activités durant lesquelles les élèves pourraient exercer leur compréhension et leur expression, mais sans Isabelle Cosco et James, le groupe serait sûrement perdu dans la ville.

Une fois leurs affaires rangées, tout le monde traversa la Tamise par le Tower Bridge pour gagner la Tour de Londres. Au passage, James expliqua brièvement les secrets du pont, en anglais, à son petit groupe: l’énorme machinerie en sous-sol qui permettait à l’édifice de se lever pour laisser passer les bateaux, la vue panoramique qu’offrait la galerie supérieure. Les élèves prenaient des photos, qui avec son téléphone, qui avec l’appareil numérique qu’ils avaient amené. Certains avaient même acheté ces appareils jetables qui faisaient des photos argentiques pitoyables. Mais James était fier de chacun d’eux: ils trouvaient la sortie suffisamment intéressante pour vouloir l’immortaliser. Il ne savait pas si c’était de son fait ou la magie du lieu, mais l’éveil de leur intérêt était une vraie satisfaction.

Pourtant Michael lui manquait toujours autant.

*****

“Papa, je suis rentrée!” La voix d’Alexandra se fit entendre dans l’entrée, accompagnée du bruit sourd de son sac qu’elle jetait par terre.

Aucune réponse. Michael était dans son atelier, en train de travailler sur une nouvelle toile. Enfin il essayait. Il avait fini depuis longtemps sa représentation de Notre Dame, qu’il avait intitulée Belle d’orage, et s’était attaqué à une autre idée qu’il avait en tête, une version avant-gardiste et partiellement figurative de Cupidon.

Il avait commencé par tracer les grandes lignes de son oeuvre au crayon sur la toile, pour déterminer la composition. Il voulait représenter son ange de l’amour au milieu d’une explosion de couleurs vives. Il réalisa donc le fond, utilisant diverses techniques pour figurer la violence: des aplats épais au couteau, des brosses plus ou moins larges, des projections à la paille... À certains endroits, tant de teintes se chevauchaient que le fond devenait marron, ce qui ne déplaisait pas à Michael, même si c’était le fruit du hasard.

Puis il s’attaqua au personnage lui-même. Il ne souhaitait pas faire une représentation anatomiquement réaliste, les courbes étaient tordues, asymétriques, les proportions étranges. Il appliquait du blanc, du rouge, du orange, sans réaliser les mélanges au préalable, laissant la couleur de la peau naître sur la toile comme par magie. Une fois l’apparence générale obtenue, il restait à donner un visage à Cupidon. Et très vite, celui-ci s’était retrouvé avec des yeux de l’azur le plus pur, des lèvres écarlates, indécentes, et une touffe de cheveux bruns indisciplinés. Il n’avait pas fallu longtemps à Michael pour se rendre compte que son dieu de l’amour prenait les traits de James.

Et depuis, alors qu’il lui restait quantité de détails à peaufiner, il se retrouvait bloqué: sa muse l’avait abandonné. Chaque fois qu’il était dans son atelier, il était incapable de toucher à la toile. Il restait devant, hypnotisé. Il avait bien essayé de commencer une nouvelle oeuvre, pour en quelque sorte conjurer le sort, mais rien n’y faisait.

 

James lui manquait, voilà la vérité. Il lui semblait que tout lui rappelait son ami. Quand Alexandra rentrait plus tôt le mardi soir, puisqu’elle n’avait pas cours d’arts plastiques, il pensait à James, au milieu des lions de Trafalgar Square ou devant un spectacle de rue sur Covent Garden, riant aux éclats aux pitreries d’un magicien humoriste, tous ces clichés touristiques londoniens. Le James fantaisiste que son esprit recréait suffisait quelques temps à faire taire la frustration, mais rapidement le besoin de serrer la main de son ami dans les siennes, de boire un verre avec lui, de partager un moment agréable, le reprenait.

Il n’avait connu un tel sentiment d’abandon qu’au départ de Valérie. Et là encore, il s’était vite résigné. Ici, il lui semblait que le manque était physique, comme si on l’avait privé d’un organe, laissant un vide douloureux au fond de sa poitrine. Que cela disait-il de ses sentiments pour le professeur? Il ne voulait pas trop y penser.

Michael baissa les bras, résigné. Il ne pourrait vraisemblablement pas finir cette peinture tant que James serait loin de lui. Mais il avait encore si longtemps à attendre! En réalité quelques jours, mais ce lui paraissait une éternité.

 

Il rejoignit sa fille à la cuisine, qui se faisait un goûter à base de lait chocolaté et de biscuits. Il partagea la collation avec elle.

"Ça va, papa?" demanda Alexandra entre deux bouchées. Michael se mordit la lèvre. Merde, il avait réussi à inquiéter sa fille. Une vague de culpabilité le submergea. Au fil des années, il était toujours parvenu à préserver Alex de tous les soucis qu'il avait pu rencontrer. Et voilà que sa carapace patiemment forgée lui faisait défaut, se désagrégeait, à peine plus solide qu'un château de sable.

Son père ne lui répondant pas, la jeune fille tenta: "Il te manque?" Elle lui sourit avec empathie. "À moi aussi, tu sais."

Attendri, Michael prit sa fille dans ses bras. Ces deux maigres semaines, si peu dans l'espace de toute une vie, s'avéraient être l'épreuve la plus ardue qu'ils aient jamais rencontrée.

*****

Dans exactement quatre jours, il serait de retour chez lui et pourrait se précipiter chez Michael, ou les inviter, lui et sa fille, au resto ou au ciné. Mais l'attente était insupportable.

James décrocha le téléphone de l'auberge et composa l'indicatif 0033 avant de faire le numéro de son ami.

"Hé, Michael, c'est moi! Je voulais avoir des nouvelles. Ça va?"


	8. Chapitre huit

Deux semaines à peine que James était revenu de son séjour à Londres, et ils s’étaient déjà vus cinq fois. Ce soir serait la sixième.

Être privé de son ami avait poussé Michael à réaliser à quel point il avait besoin de la présence du professeur à ses côtés, et il avait multiplié les sorties et les invitations à dîner, comme si James était un mirage qui risquait de s’évanouir s’il le quittait des yeux trop longtemps.

Mais la moitié de leurs rendez-vous avaient été initiés par James. Michael savait pourquoi lui le faisait, qu’en était-il de son ami?

Par ailleurs, savoir était un bien grand mot en ce qui le concernait. Il avait conscience d’un sentiment confus, sur lequel il n’arrivait pas à mettre de nom. Le désir de passer du temps avec James, le plaisir de le faire, d'accord. Mais que signifiait son envie de le prendre dans ses bras? La façon qu’avait le sourire de son ami d’être contagieux?

Il n’avait jamais connu de vraie amitié. Il avait eu des copains durant sa scolarité, puis s’était retiré de la vie sociale pendant quatorze ans. Il avait exclusivement des relations professionnelles, malgré les quelques sorties qu’il faisait avec ses collègues. De son côté, c’était plus pour maintenir les apparences que par réelle envie. Certainement la raison pour laquelle Alexandra n’aimait pas quand il recevait ses relations de travail à dîner: le coeur n’y était pas, et elle le sentait.

Alors, avec si peu d’expérience, était-il capable de reconnaître une profonde amitié?

 

Parfois, le plus souvent tard la nuit, quand le sommeil lui échappait, il se demandait s’il n’était pas tout simplement amoureux de James. Mais quand il se penchait sur la question, très vite il réalisait que ce qu’il ressentait pour son ami était très différent de ce qu’il avait connu avec Valérie.

Il se souvenait encore de sa rencontre avec la jolie brune. La tête dans les nuages, il avait poussé la porte des toilettes des filles, au lycée, et était tombé nez à nez avec Valérie. Elle avait de grands yeux verts, elle était jolie comme un coeur. Il avait eu peur un instant de prendre une gifle, mais la jeune fille avait perçu l’aspect comique de la situation et lui avait souri. Il avait souri en retour, avant de quitter les toilettes.

Ils s’étaient ensuite croisés régulièrement dans les couloirs, se saluant timidement. Poussés par leurs amis respectifs, ils avaient fait évoluer leur relation. Rien de terriblement romantique ou original: il était allé la trouver pendant la pause du matin, ses copains à distance raisonnable. Il avait demandé à lui parler. Ils s’étaient éloignés de la bande de filles avec laquelle elle était. Toutes arboraient des sourires entendus, et Michael avait même vu un geste d’encouragement de la part d’une petite blonde du groupe. Une fois seuls – autant qu’on pouvait l’être dans une cour de lycée – le jeune garçon inexpérimenté qu’il était à l’époque lui avait banalement demandé si elle voulait sortir avec lui. Valérie avait rougi et baissé les yeux avant de répondre timidement "oui". Il l’avait alors embrassée, un chaste baiser de lycéen.

 

Les mois avaient passé et leurs baisers n’étaient plus aussi chastes. Leurs hormones les travaillaient, aussi sûrement que chez n’importe quel adolescent. Et leur première fois avait été catastrophique: ils ne manquaient pas d’enthousiasme, mais cela n’avait été que le rapprochement de deux corps. Chacun drapé dans son propre plaisir, à la recherche d’une égoïste jouissance, que seul Michael avait obtenue, trop vite. Pour la communion de leurs esprits, ils repasseraient.

Les fois suivantes avaient été plus satisfaisantes, mais plus par l’amélioration de leur technique qu’autre chose. S'il avait eu la maturité qu'il avait maintenant, Michael se serait douté que leur histoire n'était pas de celles qui durent. L'amour avait déjà disparu, s'il avait jamais existé. Pourtant, la routine s'était installée. Leurs rendez-vous, leurs sorties... même leurs mots d'amour avaient le goût de l'habitude. Cette stabilité un peu vaine n'était finalement pas désagréable, et ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait chercher autre chose. Entre-temps, Michael avait fini le lycée et avait commencé la fac de lettres, pendant que Valérie, plus jeune que lui de deux ans, passait sans problème en classe de première.

 

C'était au bout d'un an environ que tout avait basculé. Accident de préservatif, oubli de pilule, préliminaires trop poussés… ils ne sauraient jamais. Mais Valérie, n'ayant plus ses règles depuis deux mois, avait fait le test, et le verdict était tombé: ils allaient être parents. L’avortement fut évoqué, mais Valérie, malgré son jeune âge, s’y opposa. Elle clama que sa conscience lui interdisait de mettre fin à une vie; Michael pensait qu’elle voulait juste jouer à la poupée grandeur nature, ou emmerder ses parents. Pourtant, il accepta la décision, et proposa rapidement d’épouser Valérie.

La mère de Michael, veuve depuis quelques années déjà et seule dans sa grande maison, accueillit la nouvelle avec angoisse mais offrit son aide au jeune couple. En résumé, après un mariage éclair à la mairie, les deux jeunes gens avaient emménagé avec la respectable madame Zimmerman.

Juste après son accouchement, l’humeur de Valérie avait changé. Elle s’en prenait constamment à Michael, lui reprochant la présence de ce petit être dans sa vie. Il lui arrivait de refuser de voir l’enfant pendant plusieurs jours. La mère de Michael avait diagnostiqué une dépression post-partum. Le baby blues. Valérie fut suivie et son comportement s’améliora. C’était en tout cas ce qu’ils avaient tous cru. Ses sourires à Alexandra n’atteignaient jamais ses yeux, ses gestes étaient délicats mais sans émotion.

Le lendemain du deuxième anniversaire d’Alexandra, Valérie avait annoncé à Michael qu’elle voulait divorcer, et qu’elle allait confier leur fille à l’adoption. Michael s’y refusa et lutta pour obtenir la garde de la petite. Une fois la garde obtenue, il avait quitté le cocon confortable de la maison familiale pour prendre la responsabilité d’élever sa fille. Sa mère n’aurait pas à supporter plus longtemps ses choix de vie contestables.

 

Michael se tourna dans son lit. Il tendit le bras pour faire taire le réveil qui beuglait une fois de plus. Il était grand temps de se lever.

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu’il n’avait pas repensé à sa vie avec Valérie. Depuis leur divorce, il avait dû la revoir deux fois, et jamais avec Alexandra: elle refusait toujours de voir leur fille. Valérie avait refait sa vie, avait eu des enfants avec un autre homme – à un âge plus raisonnable – et voulait tirer un trait sur cette première histoire. Cette partie-là, Alexandra n’en savait rien. Michael avait expliqué à sa fille que sa mère, psychologiquement faible et instable, n’avait pas été capable de s’occuper d’elle, et que c’était la raison de son départ. Après bien des explications, Alexandra avait fini par comprendre, et elle ne haïssait pas sa mère.

Depuis peu, quand il se posait des questions sur sa relation avec James, le visage de Valérie surgissait dans son esprit – celui de l’adolescente de seize ans qu’il avait rencontrée dans des toilettes – et il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de comparer, même s’il savait que cela ne rimait à rien. Il trouvait autant de similitudes que de différences, et ressortait de cette introspection aussi confus qu’avant.

 

Le réveil sonna encore une fois et Michael grogna. Il débrancha l’appareil d’un geste rageur. Repoussant les couvertures, il s’étira tel un chat, puis se leva enfin.

Une bonne douche, un coup de rasoir, un café sur le pouce, et il serait prêt à partir au bureau. Ce soir, il irait chercher James chez lui à moto pour l’emmener dîner. Il s’en réjouissait déjà.

*****

James était revenu de son séjour en plein milieu des vacances de la Toussaint. La semaine suivante, il était en congé et avait profité de chaque opportunité pour rencontrer Michael, quand ce n'était pas son ami qui cherchait à le voir.

Puis les cours avaient repris, et il n'avait plus forcément autant de temps libre qu'il l'aurait voulu. Il avait toutefois accepté l'invitation de ce soir parce qu'on était jeudi, que demain était un jour férié, et que donc il aurait du temps pour récupérer ET pour préparer la semaine suivante. Il était de plus en plus difficile pour lui d'être raisonnable afin que sa relation avec Michael n'empiète pas sur son travail: il était si aisé de passer une soirée agréable avec son ami, qui n'avait pas les mêmes obligations professionnelles, et se retrouver incapable d'aller travailler le lendemain, pour cause de gueule de bois et de nuit trop courte. Il aimait trop enseigner pour risquer de perdre son emploi pour absentéisme.

Mais sa volonté s'affaiblissait. Il n'avait plus aucun doute sur les sentiments qu'il portait à son ami. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti ça, et jamais avec une telle intensité. Ses derniers coups de coeur dataient du lycée. Depuis, il avait toujours refusé de s'attacher, et, étonnamment, il y était parvenu.

Jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Michael.

 

Le dîner de ce soir était plutôt informel. James avait néanmoins pris une bonne douche en rentrant de l'école. Il avait laissé l'eau chaude laver la fatigue de la journée. À travers la buée qui couvrait le miroir, il avait regardé son visage. Il avait conscience de ne pas être un canon de beauté, mais il savait aussi qu'il dégageait beaucoup de charme. Depuis qu'il avait passé le cap difficile de l'adolescence, il n'avait jamais eu aucun mal à trouver des partenaires. Ses yeux bleus et ses lèvres sensuelles les attiraient; son sourire, son humour et... ses performances les faisaient rester. Au moins quelques temps. Mais ses atouts seraient-ils suffisants pour attirer dans ses filets un homme fondamentalement hétérosexuel? Il en doutait.

Il se demandait parfois s'il n'était pas un peu masochiste. Chaque fois qu'il voyait Michael, il souffrait, sachant qu'il était hors d'atteinte, et pourtant il éprouvait aussi du plaisir à passer du temps avec lui.

 

Il prit sa montre sur le bord du lavabo. Michael serait là dans trente minutes, il était temps de s'habiller. De son placard, il sortit un simple pull bleu marine, qu'il enfila avec son jean noir favori. Puis il retourna dans la salle de bain pour se sécher les cheveux. Il faisait décidément plus froid ces temps-ci et il ne voulait pas risquer la pneumonie en sortant avec les cheveux mouillés.

Il venait tout juste de finir quand on sonna à la porte. "J'arrive!" cria-t-il. Il posa le sèche-cheveux et courut presque jusque dans l'entrée. Il ouvrit la porte, un sourire déjà aux lèvres. "Bonsoir Michael."

Face à lui, Michael restait muet. Il regardait le visage de James avec intensité. Puis, toujours sans un mot, il passa la paume de sa main droite sur la joue de son ami. Celle-ci était fraîche, et James apprécia la caresse. Michael prit enfin la parole: "Tu es sûr que tu veux sortir? Tu vas bien?"

James était perplexe. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait faire penser à l'artiste qu'il n'avait pas envie de passer la soirée avec lui? Son sourire n'avait-il pas été assez joyeux quand il l'avait accueilli? Ou bien était-ce Michael qui voulait faire machine arrière, pour il ne savait quelle raison. "Oui, pourquoi tu me demandes ça?

\- On dirait que tu as de la fièvre, tu es tout rouge." Disant cela, Michael posa le dos de sa main, cette fois-ci, sur le front de son ami, testant sa température.

 

James réfléchit un instant, puis éclata de rire, sous le visage médusé de Michael. "Gros bêta! Je vais très bien. C'est la chaleur du sèche-cheveux qui m'a donné des couleurs." Sa peau, fine, délicate, pâle, réagissait si vite. Il suffisait que le soleil apparaisse pour que ses pommettes se teintent. Un coup de froid et c'était son nez qui rougissait.

Il prit son ami par le bras et le tira dans l'appartement. "Par contre, il fait plutôt frais dehors, alors si on pouvait éviter de chauffer l'extérieur, ça m'arrangerait." Il ferma la porte.

Dans l'entrée, Michael se tenait voûté, au comble de l'embarras. Il était normal, lui semblait-il, de croire que James était fiévreux en voyant son visage écarlate. Il était déjà moins normal de se faire autant de souci si c'était le cas. Il devenait carrément suspicieux de toucher un autre homme, même son ami, de manière aussi intime. Mais ses mains avaient bougé toutes seules, mues par l'habitude, après tant d'années à s'occuper d'une petite fille qui tombait régulièrement malade.

Mais il ne fallut pas longtemps à James pour dissiper son malaise. Il raconta brièvement sa journée à l'école tout en rassemblant ses affaires. Michael lui annonça qu'il avait réservé dans un restaurant pas très loin, qu'ils iraient donc à pied. Sa moto resterait en bas de l'immeuble. "Je peux laisser mon blouson par contre? Je le reprendrai tout à l'heure.

\- Bien sûr, aucun problème."

Et ils quittèrent l'appartement de James.

 

En ce soir de semaine, les rues de Paris étaient néanmoins bien fréquentées. Les deux hommes, côte à côte, dans un silence confortable, remontaient la rue Monge vers la rue des Écoles. Ils avaient droit, l’un comme l’autre, à quelques regards féminins appréciateurs, mais aucun ne s’y intéressait. Ils semblaient chacun baigner dans la présence de l’autre.

Ils parvinrent enfin devant le restaurant où Michael avait réservé. Un jeune homme en costume noir les accueillit. Son air pincé et sa politesse professionnelle étaient nettement désagréables, et il s’en fallut de peu que Michael ne fasse demi-tour sur le champ. Mais James, nullement rebuté, encouragea son ami. Presque à reculons, l’artiste finit par suivre James dans le restaurant, avant que tout deux ne s’immobilisent, surpris.

"Merde, j’aurais dû mieux me renseigner" dit Michael en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

Devant eux, au milieu de la salle principale, des couples de tous âges virevoltaient sur une piste de danse. Des serveurs en livrée blanche circulaient entre les tables, s’occupant de ceux qui choisissaient de rester assis.

James éclata de rire. "Je dois le prendre comment, le fait que tu m’invites à un dîner dansant?

\- Cette fois, c’est bon, on se tire" répondit Michael en reprenant le chemin de la porte principale.

"Non, non" dit James en lui attrapant le bras. "On reste, c'est pas grave. Et puis on est pas obligé de danser." Sous le regard hésitant de son ami, il ajouta: "Et si on décide finalement de danser, on va les épater." Il ponctua sa phrase d'un sourire espiègle et d'un clin d'oeil entendu.

Michael sourit aussi. "Après tout, pourquoi pas" songeait-il. Défier les conventions était, tout bien considéré, un de ses passe-temps favoris.

 

Le maître d'hôtel désagréable les mena à leur table, les gratifiant d'un regard méprisant avant de les quitter. Maintenant, Michael comprenait mieux son animosité: il ne devait pas être habitué à voir deux hommes non accompagnés dans son restaurant. Ils étaient installés à l'écart de la piste, dans une petite alcôve où la lumière tamisée créait une ambiance intime bienvenue. Finalement, Michael ne regrettait pas d'être resté: il semblait qu'il allait quand même passer une soirée sympathique.

Un serveur les aborda. "Bonsoir, messieurs. Désirez-vous un apéritif?" L'homme, qui devait friser la cinquantaine, avait un regard affectueux, presque paternaliste, et son crâne largement dégarni ajoutait encore à son air affable. Mais sa posture très raide, merveilleusement professionnelle, lui conférait également une certaine respectabilité. Les deux amis se sentirent immédiatement en confiance.

Michael avait changé d'avis sur la tournure qu'allait prendre la soirée, mais il n'arrivait pas à surmonter son embarras quant à son choix initial d'un dancing pour restaurant. Il lui faudrait un peu d'alcool pour s'en remettre. "Qu'avez-vous en cocktails?" demanda-t-il au serveur.

"Tout ce que vous voulez, monsieur. Il vous suffit de demander." C'est qu'il pourrait s'habituer à une telle qualité de service!

"Ce sera une tequila sunrise alors."

Le serveur se tourna alors vers James, l'air d'attendre quelque chose, mais avec une patience magnanime qui fit se sentir James comme un petit enfant.

"Oh, pardon!" se reprit-il. "Pour moi, ce sera un whisky-coca, s'il vous plaît.

\- Bien, monsieur." Et le serveur les quitta.

 

La musique – une succession de morceaux pour danse de salon – jouait faiblement et autorisait les conversations. Au lieu de quoi les deux hommes restaient silencieux, profitant de l'atmosphère calme et relaxante en attendant leurs verres.

Sur la piste, deux couples relativement âgés se partageaient l'espace. Les jupes des femmes voletaient doucement derrière elles, leur caressant parfois les mollets. Des mains masculines solides – quoique flétries – les enlaçaient précieusement, les faisant tournoyer au rythme d'une valse ou d'un paso doble.

Michael essayait d'imaginer Valérie à son bras dans ce genre de soirée. La jeune fille, bien que mince et élégante, était aussi gracieuse qu'un manche à balai avec une perruque. Ses mouvements, souvent gauches, avaient fait rire les deux jeunes gens bien des fois au début de leur histoire, avant de devenir un sujet de querelles. L'artiste était prêt à parier qu'il n'aurait même pas réussi à la convaincre de rester s'il l'avait invitée ici.

James, de son côté, observait les visages ridés de ces vieilles personnes. Leur concentration sur les pas de danse était palpable, mais en même temps leurs regards exsudaient nombre d'émotions: le plaisir d'abord, aussi bien de danser que de le faire dans les bras de la personne aimée; une profonde admiration pour l'autre qui les faisait valser; une grande affection aussi. Pas l'amour passionnel et éphémère des jeunes gens. Non. La tendresse teintée de souvenirs agréables et de promesses de nombreux jours semblables. L'amour raisonnable de ceux qui ont passé des années ensemble et qui ont appris à apprécier juste ce qu'ils ont. James se demandait s'il aurait la chance de vivre un jour un tel amour.

 

Naturellement, son regard se porta sur Michael en face de lui, le visage tourné vers les danseurs, comme lui. Il soupira. Aucune chance de ce côté-là.

Le soupir avait néanmoins fait se retourner son ami qui, remarquant la mine triste du professeur, tendit la main par-dessus la table pour la poser sur la sienne. "Tu es sûr que tu veux pas partir?" demanda-t-il, inquiet.

James le rassura d'un sourire. "Non, c'est plutôt sympa, en fait." Et puis, à point nommé: "En plus, nos verres arrivent."

Le serveur sympathique les déposa sur la table avant de s'éclipser avec un sourire poli.

James se jeta sur son whisky, ravi de la distraction. Michael ne crut pas un instant à la fausse bonne humeur de son ami, mais se résigna et avala la moitié de son cocktail d'une traite.

 

Le vieux serveur revint alors avec deux menus recouverts de cuir noir. Il les posa sur un coin de la table et s'apprêtait à repartir quand Michael le retint d'un "Excusez-moi!"

"La même chose, s'il vous plaît."

Le serveur regarda le verre à moitié plein de l'artiste, le visage neutre, avant de répondre: "Très bien, monsieur, je vous l'apporte tout de suite."

James scrutait maintenant son ami d'un regard nerveux. Michael finit alors son cocktail et leva son verre vide, accompagnant le geste d'un clin d'oeil amusé, semblant dire "Tu vois, je n'ai plus rien à boire". James se retint de faire le moindre commentaire et continua à siroter son whisky, les yeux rivés sur la piste de danse.

 

Tout en attendant son deuxième verre, Michael ouvrit le menu et se mit à explorer la carte. La carte des vins, d'abord: il avait vraiment besoin de boire, ce soir. La gêne initiale se dissipait mais une autre forme de malaise le gagnait, qu'il ne savait définir. Une vague inquiétude, comme si un drame se préparait. Il n'était pas du genre introspectif – jusqu'à sa rencontre avec James en tout cas – et il préférait toujours noyer ses questionnements dans l'alcool.

Son choix se porta sur une bouteille de Châteauneuf du Pape de 1994. Au diable le prix.

Puis il détailla les plats. Entre-temps, James avait lui aussi plongé son nez dans le menu. Quand le serveur revint avec son deuxième cocktail, Michael commanda sa bouteille de vin, ainsi qu'une assiette de charcuterie des Ardennes, suivie d'un bar en sauce. James préféra un potage de saison et une entrecôte aux échalotes. "Et une carafe d'eau, s'il vous plaît" ajouta-t-il.

Le serveur nota leur commande consciencieusement et partit vers les cuisines.

 

Et ils attendirent. Encore. Il semblait à Michael ne rien faire d'autre de la soirée. Cela finissait par être désagréable car cette attente sans fin dissimulait mal leur gêne à tous les deux. Cette sortie n'était pour l'instant qu'une succession de déconvenues et l'un comme l'autre vivait très mal la situation: après tout, les moments passés ensemble étaient censés être plaisants, pas déstabilisants.

Michael allait prendre la parole, sans savoir vraiment ce qu'il allait dire d'ailleurs, quand il fut interrompu par leur vieux serveur qui apportait la bouteille de vin. Après leur avoir montré l'étiquette, il la déboucha et en servit un fond dans le verre de Michael, qui y goûta. Il n'était pas certain d'être capable de juger de la qualité d'un vin, mais il appréciait celui-ci, et le fit savoir au serveur, qui finit de remplir son verre avant de laisser la bouteille sur la table et de partir s'occuper d'autres convives.

 

À nouveau seul avec James, Michael hésita un instant avant de se lancer. Il raconta un peu sa journée de travail. "Mais tu fais quoi exactement?" demanda son ami, curieux.

"De l'archivage à temps partiel pour des PME et des indépendants. J'encode et je classe leurs documents, quoi. Deux heures par ci, trois par là, ça me remplit ma semaine, et ça me laisse du temps pour peindre." Il passa sous silence le fait que de travailler pour plusieurs employeurs lui permettait aussi de ne pas avoir à trop copiner avec ses collègues: il ne passait pas assez de temps avec chacun pour cela. Il expliqua rapidement comment il en était venu à faire ce travail, et à quoi ressemblaient ses journées.

"Tu es une sorte de secrétaire, en fait. En nettement moins féminin, par contre.

\- Mais tout aussi sexy, non?" demanda-t-il avec un clin d'oeil. Et il ajouta: "Je pense que toi, tu serais encore plus séduisant qu'un bureau entier de dactylos." L'effet des deux tequila sunrise commençait à se faire sentir, et il savait confusément que ce qu'il disait était incongru, déplacé, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en soucier.

En face de lui, James rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et ne dit rien.

 

Leurs plats arrivèrent enfin, les entrées d'abord. Michael ne put détacher ses yeux de James tandis qu'il mangeait son assortiment de jambons et de saucissons: qui aurait pu se détourner du professeur quand celui-ci portait la cuillère remplie de potage à ses lèvres, et que sa bouche sensuelle se refermait sur celle-ci, parfois avec un bruit de succion qui aurait paru inconvenant dans d'autres circonstances. Là, c'était juste délicieusement indécent.

Quand la viande fut servie, James était déjà au comble de l'embarras. La manière dont Michael le dévisageait depuis le début du repas le troublait infiniment. Il voyait bien que son ami avait toujours un verre plein à la main, et que son comportement était certainement dû à l'alcool, mais l'homme amoureux en lui se posait des questions. Devait-il considérer ses actes simplement comme ceux d'un homme saoul, ou le vin était-il le révélateur de sentiments cachés? Cela ajoutait encore à sa gêne.

Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son ami lui propose de goûter à son poisson. C'est vrai qu'il avait l'air délicieux. Il se saisit de sa fourchette, prêt à picorer dans l'assiette de Michael, mais celui-ci l'arrêta et lui tendit sa propre fourchette piquée dans un morceau de chair blanche baignée de sauce rouille. Interloqué, James accepta quand même la bouchée offerte. L'opération, néanmoins, n'était pas aisée et un peu de sauce coula sur son menton. Avant même qu'il n'ait pu sortir sa serviette de sous la table, Michael essuya la coulée rousse avec son pouce, qu'il porta à sa bouche immédiatement, accompagnant sa dégustation d'un gémissement gourmand. Ne voyant apparemment rien de déplacé dans son geste, l'artiste lui souriait. Dans la poitrine de James, son coeur battait la chamade. Il n'allait pas survivre à cette soirée.

 

Michael venait seulement de reposer ses couverts, prêt à commander les desserts, quand il aperçut un peu plus loin un vendeur de roses. Il connaissait ce genre d'individu, et se faisait un devoir de leur acheter une fleur quand il dînait avec une femme. Ce soir, le vendeur semblait les ignorer. Il fallut un moment à l'esprit embrumé de l'artiste pour en comprendre la raison: si le restaurant était en effet rempli de couples, James et lui étaient les seuls à ne pas faire partie de la cohorte. Le vendeur n'avait aucun intérêt à venir les voir.

Mû par une impulsion soudaine, il le héla pourtant. Surpris, le jeune pakistanais vint vers lui. "Une rose, s'il vous plaît" dit Michael en tendant la monnaie. Le vendeur le servit, puis se sauva rapidement, empochant l'argent.

James dévisageait son ami. Celui-ci finit son verre de vin – le quatrième ou le cinquième, James ne comptait plus – puis glissa la rose entre ses lèvres. "Michael, qu'est-ce qui te prend? Tu…

\- Tu vas voir" l'interrompit l'artiste.

Le cha cha cha énergique avait cédé la place à un tango, et Michael, la fleur à la bouche, glissa jusqu'à la piste de danse, les yeux rivés sur James. Il exécuta des mouvements improvisés, d'une grande sensualité, ses longs membres se déployant dans les airs. Il tournoyait, gardant son équilibre malgré tout le vin qu'il avait ingurgité.

Rapidement, les autres danseurs avaient libéré la piste, s'asseyant afin de mieux profiter du spectacle. Quand la musique cessa, Michael aussi, et la plupart des convives du restaurant applaudirent. Sauf James, qui avait observé la scène avec un sourire perplexe. Il ne savait pas s'il devait rire de la démonstration de son ami, avoir honte pour lui ou être séduit par cette danse impromptue.

 

Michael finit par revenir à table, mais au lieu de retourner à sa place, il se posta devant James, effectua une courbette exagérée, et lui remit la rose du bout des doigts. Cette fois-ci, le professeur était proprement estomaqué. Ses émotions bouillonnaient, les idées se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Il lui était difficile de ne pas réagir à tant de gestes équivoques. Depuis le début de la soirée, Michael semblait être lancé dans une grande entreprise de séduction – inutile, aurait-il pu lui dire. Il avait beau essayer de se raisonner, se répéter que c'était le fruit de l'alcool, sa tête le comprenait mais pas son coeur. Sa volonté lui permettait seulement de ne pas se jeter sur son ami, lui rappelant l'endroit où ils étaient et l'inconvenance d'une telle réaction. Mais c'était tout juste. Si le dîner se poursuivait ainsi, il ne pourrait tout simplement plus se contenir.

Mais étonnamment, une fois revenu à sa place, Michael tomba dans une apathie muette, comme si les vapeurs de l'alcool avaient fini par embrumer complètement son cerveau. C'est dans ce silence sous tension qu'ils commandèrent puis dégustèrent leurs desserts, suivis d'un café bien mérité qui permettrait peut-être de remettre les idées de l'artiste en place.

Peine perdue. Quand ils quittèrent le restaurant – après que Michael ait payé pour deux – il lui saisit la main et refusa de la lâcher tout le long du trajet. James sentait son coeur battre dans ses doigts, tellement le contact le bouleversait. Il ne parvenait même plus à avoir une pensée cohérente: toute son attention était concentrée sur leurs doigts enlacés.

 

Ils arrivèrent devant chez James et Michael l'accompagna jusque dans son appartement. Il devait récupérer son blouson.

Mais à peine avaient-ils franchi la porte, leurs mains toujours liées, que James se retourna et plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de son ami. Il mit dans son baiser tous ses sentiments et toute la tension accumulée depuis leur rencontre. Il y glissa ses rêves secrets et son désir inassouvi. Il y ajouta ses frustrations. Il se déversa entre ses lèvres, inondant Michael d'émotions.

Mais l'autre ne répondait pas. Il le fixait, les yeux grand ouverts et voilés, la bouche immobile. Petit à petit, son regard reprenait vie, et ses sourcils se froncèrent: que se passait-il exactement?

Troublé, James se détacha et scruta le visage de son ami. "Michael?"

L'artiste réagit à l'appel de son nom. Il finit par comprendre ce qui se passait: James l'avait embrassé. Son meilleur ami, l'homme en qui il avait une totale confiance, avait en quelque sorte violé ses lèvres. Son cerveau encore alcoolisé était incapable de faire le lien entre ses actions de la soirée et ce geste de James. Il ne voyait pas qu'il avait provoqué ce baiser, qu'il en était responsable. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était le visage trop proche du professeur, témoignant du baiser qu'il lui avait volé.

Michael n'arrivait pas à réfléchir. La pièce était trop pleine de James, il avait besoin d'air. La mine encore renfrognée, il abandonna son ami sur le palier et partit, oubliant même son blouson.

 

À l'intérieur, James éclata en sanglots.


	9. Chapitre neuf

Bientôt trois semaines que James avait embrassé son meilleur ami. Trois semaines qu'il déprimait un peu plus chaque jour. Trois semaines que son travail s'en ressentait.

À l'école, ses collègues avaient appris à le fuir comme la peste. Il était devenu d'une compagnie exécrable. Les yeux toujours dans le vague, sa conversation était essentiellement monosyllabique et parfois hors-sujet. Il s'était refermé sur lui-même. Même ses élèves le craignaient. Il était sujet à des sautes d'humeur auxquelles ils n'étaient pas habitués. À tel point que les cours se déroulaient maintenant dans un silence pesant, ce que James n'avait jamais connu dans toute sa carrière.

Décembre se profilait et son coeur était aussi froid que le ciel de Paris. Il lui semblait être en communion avec la saison quand il se promenait sur les quais de Seine au pied de Jussieu. Les badauds préféraient habituellement se délasser dans les parcs immenses du Jardin des Plantes, James se sentait infiniment plus à son aise dans le jardin Tino Rossi.

Cette petite bande de verdure et de pavés, coincée entre les flots grisâtres de la Seine et les lourds bâtiments du campus, ne manquait jamais d'apaiser l'esprit du professeur – les sculptures qui y étaient exposées contribuaient énormément à sa paix intérieure. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Pas ces jours-ci.

Pourtant, espérant un miracle, il y revenait chaque soir. En vain.

 

Chaque fois, il s'attardait devant une sculpture, jamais la même.

Le Coeur de Gaucho, cet énorme morceau de pierre taillée, avait l'air de montrer au monde à quoi ressemblait son propre coeur: terne, lourd et rugueux. La structure métallique de Sorel Etrog semblait planter sa pointe effilée dans sa poitrine. Et il regardait l'autre rive de la Seine jouer à cache-cache avec lui à travers l'oeuvre de Cardenas, La Grande Fenêtre. Chaque sculpture lui racontait une histoire, SON histoire, et elle était bien triste.

Ce soir, James se rapprocha de l'eau. Le fleuve était large à cet endroit, et la rive lointaine. Mais les eaux se brisaient sur l'Île Saint Louis, et celle-ci semblait si proche qu'il aurait presque pu la toucher du bout des doigts.

Il se pencha sur la Seine, les pieds sur le bord du quai, l'air pensif. D'aucun aurait pu imaginer qu'il allait sauter dans les eaux grasses et tumultueuses, dans un ultime élan de désespoir. En fait, il essayait juste de déverser dans le fleuve son malheur, espérant qu'il l'emporterait au loin.

 

Une fois de plus, ses souhaits ne furent pas exaucés, et il rentra chez lui le coeur en peine et les joues humides.

Pourquoi avait-il fait cela? Voilà la question qui le taraudait depuis plus de deux semaines. Oui, il aimait Michael. Oui, les actes de celui-ci avaient été plus qu'équivoques pendant tout le dîner. Mais il aurait dû sentir l'atmosphère: son ami n'était pas dans son état normal, c'était ignoble de sa part d'en profiter.

Il ne doutait pas qu'il y ait eu un fond de vérité dans toutes les démonstrations d'affection de Michael, mais celui-ci n'était pas prêt. James aurait dû patienter, ou amener le sujet de manière moins brusque. Au lieu de quoi il s'était jeté sur lui comme la misère sur le pauvre monde et l'avait effrayé.

 

Depuis, il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle. Passer de deux semaines à voir son ami presque une fois tous les trois jours à trois semaines de sevrage le mettait dans le même état de manque qu'un accro aux drogues dures. Il lui arrivait d'avoir des bouffées de chaleur, et il passait facilement d'un état dépressif à une fausse bonne humeur qui déstabilisait tout le monde.

Pire que tout, Alexandra ne s'était pas présentée à son cours depuis ce soir-là. Il avait obtenu des justificatifs pour ces absences par le biais de madame Pellier, mais il était clair que la jeune fille lui en voulait, et que son absence en classe d'arts plastiques était soutenue par son père. En une seule erreur de jugement, il avait perdu la petite famille qu'il avait eu tant de mal à se créer.

Que pouvait bien penser Michael en cet instant? Que pensait-il de lui? Pensait-il seulement à lui, ou avait-il décidé de faire une croix sur les derniers mois et d'oublier purement et simplement l'existence du professeur?

Son coeur déjà malade se révoltait à cette idée. Imaginer une vie sans Michael – quelle que soit leur relation – lui donnait la nausée. Lui qui avait vécu si longtemps tout seul ne pouvait supporter l'idée. Il avait besoin de Michael à ses côtés.

 

Les soirs les plus sombres, quand la dépression le gagnait, il revenait sur son passé et se lamentait. Qu'avait-il donc bien pu faire dans une vie antérieure pour mériter autant de souffrances? Car l'abandon de Michael, s'il était le plus frais dans son esprit, n'était pas le premier qu'il ait connu. Il y avait eu sa mère avant lui, qui l'avait rejeté.

Et il y avait eu son père. Techniquement, ce n'était pas vraiment un abandon, car c'était lui qui était parti. Mais comme sa mère, son père n'avait pas cherché à renouer le contact.

Il avait beau être très jeune à l'époque, il se souvenait vaguement de ses premières années, avec un père aimant et attentionné. Et même dans les années qui suivirent, il avait vécu de bons moments avec lui. Il lui arrivait de se souvenir avec affection de cet homme au visage rond, au nez cassé, de sa tignasse brune qu'il ne parvenait jamais à dompter, de ses épaules voûtées sous le poids de ses démons. Il ne pourrait jamais oublier ou pardonner ce qu'il lui avait fait, mais il pouvait au moins être juste et reconnaître ses bons côtés.

C'était ça ou perdre confiance dans la bonté humaine et devenir fou.

 

Il se rappelait en particulier d'une journée d'été. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de sept ou huit ans. À cette époque, son père frappait déjà particulièrement fort, même s'il arrivait à garder secrets ses sévices.

La veille, il était rentré furieux du travail et avait passé ses nerfs sur les fesses de son enfant. À tel point que le soir, au dîner, sa mère avait placé un coussin sur sa chaise. La chair était rose vif et les brûlures des coups lancinantes. Le lendemain matin, il avait toujours mal. Le baume que sa mère avait appliqué lui permettait tout juste de mettre son slip et son pantalon sans hurler de douleur.

C'était samedi, et la journée était belle – pour un été écossais. Son père avait décidé d'emmener toute la petite famille au parc. Ils étaient tombés sur des forains qui proposaient des tours de poney. James avait regardé l'animal avec envie. Mais il savait que son petit derrière meurtri ne supporterait pas la croupe osseuse du poney.

Pourtant son père lui avait payé un tour et, avant de le faire monter sur l'animal, il avait retiré sa veste et l'avait pliée soigneusement pour que James puisse s'asseoir sans douleur. Il avait même cru lire des excuses muettes et des regrets dans ces grands yeux sombres. Le coussin de fortune n'était pas parfait, mais c'était supportable. Il avait alors passé cinq minutes formidables sur le dos du poney. Il se rappelait de sa mère en robe à fleurs légère, un gilet bleu sur les épaules, assorti à ses yeux, qui riait aux éclats et renvoyait ses saluts à son petit garçon. Après cela, son père leur avait acheté des glaces.

Il avait toujours la larme à l'oeil en repensant à ce moment. Cela avait été la dernière journée agréable passée avec ses deux parents. Un mois plus tard, son père perdait son emploi, le début d'une longue descente aux enfers.

 

Il était de retour dans son petit appartement après sa promenade au jardin Tino Rossi. Il faisait déjà nuit, mais il n'alluma pas la lumière. Il avait besoin de la pénombre pour se retrouver seul avec lui-même. Il était complètement perdu, trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Le plus triste était le fait qu'il n'avait personne à qui se confier et qui l'aiderait à résoudre son problème. La seule personne qui aurait pu était justement au coeur du problème. L'ironie de la situation le fit éclater d'un rire sans joie qui se mua bientôt en sanglots.

Il se prit la tête dans les mains: elle allait exploser sous la pression de toutes ses interrogations. Il voulait cesser de penser, de réfléchir, juste pour un soir.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers le bar. La bouteille de vodka était déjà bien entamée, mais cela irait pour commencer. La bouteille à la main, il s'affala dans le canapé. La seule lumière dans le salon provenait des réverbères de la rue, et leur couleur orangée se reflétait sur le verre de la bouteille. De l'eau de feu, effectivement. James regarda les flammes danser dans le liquide transparent.

Il dévissa le bouchon. L'odeur forte de l'alcool lui emplit les narines, lui faisant tourner la tête légèrement. Au diable les verres, il boirait au goulot. Il avala une grosse gorgée de vodka. L'alcool lui brûla le palais et la gorge, faisant monter les larmes sous ses paupières closes. Il lui en faudrait plus pour noyer ses pensées, mais c'était un bon début.

 

Une heure, une bouteille de vodka et une demie de whisky plus tard, James était passablement saoul. Malheureusement, cela n'avait fait qu'exacerber son chagrin. Il était maintenant incapable de retenir ses larmes. Une autre émotion le gagnait petit à petit: la colère; contre lui-même, contre Michael, et même contre Alexandra.

Décidé à passer à autre chose mais trop alcoolisé pour avoir un jugement sûr, il pensa que chercher de la compagnie sur internet serait une bonne idée.

Et maintenant, assis devant son ordinateur dans un fauteuil absolument inconfortable, il discutait – enfin, c'était un bien grand mot – sur un chan dédié, avec un certain lulu54, la main dans le pantalon.

Dans un recoin éloigné de son cerveau, sa conscience avait pris le visage de sa mère et le regardait dans cette situation dégradante avec une moue de dégoût. Il avait envie de vomir.

*****

"Ça commence à bien faire, mademoiselle.

\- Je te dis que j'irai pas!

\- À partir de maintenant, si tu veux sécher, ce sera sans moi. Plus de justificatif bidon.

\- Je te déteste!" Alexandra claqua la porte de sa chambre.

Michael passa la main dans ses cheveux, fatigué, et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. Il semblait que l'adolescence avait fini par rattraper sa fille et que ce n'était que le début de la crise.

Il savait néanmoins qu'il était en partie responsable de ce caprice d'Alexandra. Trois semaines plus tôt, quand il était rentré de chez James, il était tellement perturbé – et saoul, il devait le reconnaître – qu'il avait fermé la porte très violemment, ce qui avait réveillé sa fille. Elle avait presque couru vers lui, inquiète. Elle avait commencé à paniquer en voyant son père grelotter: traverser la moitié de Paris à moto, en novembre, avec juste une veste habillée sur le dos, était une bien mauvaise idée. Mais après le... après ce que James lui avait fait, il n'avait pas pensé à récupérer son blouson. Il n'avait eu qu'une envie, fuir. Fuir pour ne pas avoir à se poser de questions.

Sauf que ces questions, depuis trois semaines, assaillaient son esprit à toute heure du jour et de la nuit.

 

Quand Alexandra l'avait vu dans cet état, elle avait suspecté que quelque chose s'était passé avec son professeur. Il n'avait ni confirmé ni infirmé, et encore moins expliqué ce qui était arrivé. Mais Alexandra avait immédiatement exprimé une haine farouche envers James. Alors quand elle avait menacé de ne pas aller en classe du tout s'il ne la dispensait pas de cours d'arts plastiques, il n'avait pas longtemps hésité: il était encore perplexe et ne savait plus quoi penser de sa relation avec James, et si l'avenir de sa fille était en jeu... Conneries! Il se mentait à lui-même, bien sûr. Il était fort bien capable d'obliger Alex à aller à l'école, et même si elle parvenait à sécher une fois, elle ne le ferait pas deux fois quand elle aurait reçu la punition qu'elle méritait. Mais alors que le souvenir du... de James était encore frais dans sa mémoire, l'idée d'Alexandra lui avait paru un bon moyen de se venger.

 

Maintenant, il s'en voulait. D'abord parce que sa fille n'avait pas à être mêlée à cette histoire, devait encore moins en profiter pour ne pas aller en classe.

Ensuite parce qu'il avait eu largement le temps de dessaouler depuis l'incident, et qu'il se souvenait parfaitement du déroulement de la soirée. Pas étonnant que son ami y ait vu des signes: il avait passé son temps à flirter. Outrageusement.

Il ne pourrait jamais remettre les pieds dans ce restaurant – s'il en avait la moindre envie, ce qui n'était pas le cas. Il s'était couvert de ridicule, s'était donné en spectacle.

"Tu avais bu" argumentait la partie de son esprit – de plus en plus petite – qui continuait à être en colère contre James pour ce qu'il avait fait.

"Pas tant que ça" répliqua sa conscience, prompte à le blâmer pour ses actions condamnables.

"Tu rigoles? Tu étais rond comme une queue de pelle!"

"C'est pas une raison... Pourquoi je me suis mis à boire autant, d'abord?"

"Il te mettait mal l'aise. Tu vois? Tout est sa faute."

"J'avais conscience de ce que je faisais..."

"Ça ne diminue pas ses responsabilités."

"Je crois que j'y ai pris plaisir... L'alcool m'a juste désinhibé." L'autre n'avait rien à répondre à ça.

 

Il se prit la tête dans les mains. Voilà quel était le coeur du problème. Il avait flirté avec James parce qu'il en avait envie. Et peut-être qu'il avait continué à boire uniquement pour se donner du courage, pour oublier les regards réprobateurs des autres convives du restaurant.

Il n'était pas gay, il n'avait même jamais été attiré par un autre homme. On pouvait probablement dire de lui qu'il était pro-homo, même si en fait il s'en fichait: son principe était que chacun faisait ce qu'il voulait, ça ne regardait pas les autres. Mais s'il défendait, quand il le pouvait, quelqu'un qui subissait des injures ou des coups pour ses préférences sexuelles, c'était justement parce qu'il savait que la société n'était pas indulgente avec les gens hors-normes. Il ne souhaitait une telle situation à personne – encore moins à James, qui la vivait au quotidien.

Il devait préserver sa fille également. Il n'avait pas vraiment voulu cacher à Alexandra que le professeur dont elle s'était entichée ne s'intéresserait jamais à elle, mais en même temps, il avait eu peur que cela ne la dégoûte complètement. Certes il s'était donné la peine de lui inculquer l'amour des différences. Mais chacun sait que l'éducation a ses limites. Encore plus pendant l'adolescence. Que dirait-elle si elle voyait son propre père au bras d'un autre homme? Et que diraient ses amis ou ses professeurs?

 

Non pas qu'il ait une quelconque envie d'entamer une telle relation.

Mais il devait reconnaître que malgré sa surprise et à travers les brumes de l'alcool, les lèvres de James avaient été douces à embrasser. Ainsi proche du visage de son ami, il avait senti son eau de Cologne, au parfum de bois précieux et d'épices, et l'odeur de son shampoing qui s'évanouissait.

Cela devait bien faire six mois qu'il n'avait pas eu de contact charnel avec qui que ce soit. Habituellement, cela ne lui manquait pas particulièrement. Mais c'était sûrement pour cette raison qu'il avait agi ainsi avec James. Oui, le professeur avait beaucoup de charme – d'aucun dirait même que c'était un homme très séduisant. Oui, il appréciait sa compagnie, son humour, son optimisme, son esprit vif. Et oui, il lui était arrivé de se demander s'il ne ressentait pas plus que de l'amitié pour James.

Mais ce n'était pas ça. Ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Il n'était pas gay!

 

Mais James l'était.

Michael grogna et se cacha le visage dans les mains.

Cela ne pouvait pas être anodin que James l'embrasse après ses démonstrations d'affection. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Comment n'avait-il pas réalisé avant? James était attiré par lui.

Et il l'avait rejeté violemment, brusquement, sans explication. Comme si le geste tendre de James était un affront, une blessure à sa dignité.

Michael ne pouvait qu'imaginer l'état dans lequel se trouvait le professeur depuis l'incident. Il avait dû lui briser le coeur atrocement, surtout après avoir flirté ainsi avec lui pendant toute une soirée. À cette idée, il ressentit un violent pincement au coeur et une furieuse envie de pleurer l'envahit.

Il imaginait ces grands yeux bleus baignés de larmes, ces joues piquées de taches de rousseur, humides et rouges, cette bouche, d'habitude si sensuelle, avec les commissures tirées vers le bas dans l'expression du plus profond chagrin. Quelque chose en lui voulait prendre le James imaginaire dans ses bras et le consoler.

 

Mais était-il le mieux placé pour consoler le professeur? Que lui dirait-il s'il l'avait au téléphone ou s'il allait le trouver chez lui? "Je suis désolé"? Pathétique.

Qu'est-ce qui empêcherait alors James de lui balancer son poing dans la gueule? Michael avait été un salaud, et il ne parvenait pas à se regarder en face. Il était bien incapable de présenter ce visage haïssable à celui qu'il avait blessé.

Il voulait le revoir, s'expliquer – comment, il ne le savait pas – mais il avait peur. Peur de voir dans les yeux de celui qui avait été jusqu'à peu son ami le plus cher, la colère, le dégoût, voire la haine.

Il ne le supporterait pas. Et ainsi, tel un homme malade qui pense que nier la maladie la fera peut-être disparaître, il restait là à ne rien faire. Mieux valaient des regrets que des remords.

 

Il éteignit la lumière du salon et partit se coucher, déprimé.

*****

James ouvrit un oeil et le referma aussitôt. La lumière de décembre qui pénétrait par la fenêtre de sa chambre – merde, il avait encore oublié de tirer les stores – était faible et grise, mais elle suffit à planter des aiguilles à l'arrière de son crâne.

Il grogna sous la douleur et se retourna dans son lit. Face au mur, la lumière était moins forte. Il put ouvrir les paupières. Un peu.

Il avait une barre douloureuse derrière les yeux. Une vague de nausée le submergea, mais elle passa. "Super, la gueule de bois du siècle" maugréa-t-il. Heureusement qu'on était dimanche. Il avait la journée pour s'en remettre. Et le traitement pour la maladie des lendemains de beuveries commençait par une bonne douche chaude.

Il s'extirpa difficilement du lit, la tête en vrac, la bouche pâteuse, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il fit couler la douche, un jet si chaud qu'immédiatement la vapeur envahit la petite pièce. Il tourna aussi le robinet d'eau froide du lavabo. Il passa ses mains sous l'eau puis s'aspergea le front et les joues, une fois, deux fois. Il frotta ses paumes glacées contre ses tempes: le marteau qui frappait contre son front depuis qu'il s'était réveillé se calma un peu.

Il essuya le miroir embué avec une serviette. Son visage accusait le coup de la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait ingurgitée la veille. De gros cernes noirs assombrissaient ses yeux, dont le blanc était injecté de sang. Il avait la mine terreuse, malade. Il ne se serait pas adressé la parole s'il s'était croisé dans la rue.

Il soupira – et fronça le nez quand il sentit l'odeur qui venait de sa bouche, un mélange d'animal mort et de fruit pourri – avant de se glisser sous la douche. Il accueillit avec plaisir la brûlure du jet bouillant sur sa peau, qui vira instantanément au rouge écrevisse.

 

Un quart d'heure plus tard, la peau écarlate, il faisait disparaître ce qui restait d'alcool dans son système avec un café fort, assis dans sa cuisine. Il regardait d'un air morne le défilement des voitures dans la rue, le cerveau au ralenti. Il avait beau vivre à Paris depuis deux décennies, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre la ville: elle ne connaissait jamais de repos, jamais de temps mort. Il y avait toujours une quantité phénoménale de gens qui s'activaient, même la nuit, même le weekend. Et quand les résidents se calmaient un peu, on pouvait compter sur une vague de touristes pour envahir à leur tour les rues les plus fréquentées. Autant d'agitation, dans son état, donnait le tournis à James.

Le café fini – lourd sur son estomac, il s'en rendait compte – il quitta la cuisine pour le salon, et décida à endormir un peu plus son cerveau avec un de ces stupides programmes dominicaux. Mais où pouvait être la télécommande?

Il jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce, à la recherche de ce gadget si utile. Il le repéra sur le bureau, juste à côté de son ordinateur... au milieu de plusieurs mouchoirs en papier usagés. "Qu'est-ce que...?" Et cela lui revint: sa discussion très chaude avec un inconnu, la webcam... Sa nausée rappliqua en force, et il se précipita aux toilettes. Le café disparut au fond de la cuvette.

 

Il passa en revue les événements de la veille. Quel crétin! Il se dégoûtait. Si c'était ainsi qu'il soignait ses peines de coeur...

Trois semaines. Trois semaines qu'il était dans un état lamentable, et hier avait été l'apothéose, le feu d'artifice qui concluait la fête. Cela ne pouvait plus durer. Si Michael ne le contactait pas, c'était à lui de le faire. Et s'il lui fallait mentir, nier ses sentiments, pour récupérer son ami, il le ferait.

Beaucoup plus sobre tout à coup, il fit défiler la liste de ses contacts sur l'écran de son portable. Michael Zimmerman. Il cliqua et attendit.

"Allo?" Ou bien Michael n'avait pas regardé le nom qui s'affichait – ou il l'avait effacé de la liste – ou bien James avait exagéré l'étendue des dégâts. Le professeur optait pour la première solution.

"C'est James." Le silence au bout de la ligne confirma ses craintes.

"Écoute, il faut qu'on règle cette histoire.

\- Quelle histoire?" Le taux faussement étonné ne trompa pas James. D'accord, Michael avait décidé de jouer les imbéciles.

"Ce qui s'est passé après notre dîner.

\- Tu veux dire le baiser?

\- Non. Enfin oui. Mais ce n'était pas un vrai baiser.

\- Ah? Pourtant il m'a semblé sentir tes lèvres sur les miennes."

 

Quelque chose en James s'émut de l'entendre dire ainsi. C'était manifestement le seul et unique baiser qu'il échangerait avec Michael. Tant pis. Mieux valaient des remords que des regrets: il ne supporterait pas de ne plus voir son ami, et il était prêt à souffrir pour que ça n'arrive pas.

"Tu comprends, j'avais bu, et après le dîner, la manière dont ça s'est passé..." Michael devait réaliser qu'il était responsable en partie de l'incident. "… j'ai été pris d'une pulsion. Cela ne voulait pas dire grand-chose." C'était si éloigné de la vérité qu'il n'était pas sûr de convaincre Michael. Mais c'était la seule solution.

Encore ce silence pesant à l'autre bout de la ligne. Il aurait donné cher pour voir l'expression de Michael en ce moment.

"Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à me dire, exactement?" finit par dire l'artiste, d'une voix neutre.

"Et si on oubliait tout ça? Je pense que l'un comme l'autre, on a assez ruminé cette histoire. On s'entendait bien avant ça. Pourquoi on essayerait pas de recommencer à zéro?

\- Tu proposes quoi, un deuxième premier rendez-vous?" James fit des efforts pour ignorer le sous-entendu romantique que cachaient ces mots.

"En quelque sorte. Pour voir si notre amitié tient encore la route."

James attendit, la poitrine oppressée, la réponse de Michael. Il avait tendu le calumet de la paix. Restait à savoir si son ami accepterait d'en tirer une bouffée.

Finalement: "Ok, pourquoi pas. On dit samedi prochain, vers 15h, sur le parvis de Notre Dame?

\- C'est parfait. On se dit à la semaine prochaine alors.

\- C'est ça." James s'apprêtait à raccrocher quand il se rappela quelque chose.

"Oh! Michael?

\- Oui?

\- Alexandra a intérêt à être à mon cours mardi, c'est compris?"

Le grognement qui lui répondit le fit sourire. Il reposa son portable après avoir raccroché.

 

Tout n'était pas rose, le chemin serait long avant une complète réconciliation, mais c'était un bon début.


	10. Chapitre dix

Il fallait du temps à Michael pour se composer une image présentable et crédible avant d'adresser la parole à James. Alors il avait décidé d'arriver tôt, d'attendre le professeur en cachette, et de ne l'aborder qu'une fois prêt.

Il arriva donc devant Notre Dame un peu après 14h40. Il se choisit soigneusement un endroit d'où il avait une vue complète du parvis mais où il pouvait rester discret. Il s'assit, et attendit.

 

La dernière fois qu'il était venu ici, c'était aussi pour une sortie avec James. Il faisait beau, ce jour-là, et les touristes étaient de la fête.

Aujourd'hui, il faisait gris et maussade. Le ciel menaçait, mais pour l'instant, ce qui inquiétait le plus Michael, c'était le vent humide et froid qui semblait s'infiltrer sous ses vêtements et couvrir sa peau de morsures glacées.

La lumière fade et grise de cette mi-décembre posait un voile terne sur tout: les gens, les arbres, les monuments… Les rares personnes qui daignaient rester dehors malgré la pluie qui couvait affichaient toutes une mine morne et sans vie. La tête rentrée dans les épaules, elles marchaient d'un pas preste. Elles n'avaient aucune envie d'être encore dans la rue au moment où le ciel se déverserait.

La cathédrale n'était plus que le fantôme d'elle-même. Sa haute stature et ses pierres sans éclat semblaient menacer les hommes plus sûrement que les nuages lourds qui s'amassaient dans le ciel. S'il avait voulu peindre la belle maintenant – créer un diptyque avec sa précédente toile – il l'aurait faite à l'encre de Chine. Un lavis d'encre noire sur un ciel de tempête. Un spectre colossal surgit des ténèbres.

Certes le temps n'aidait pas Notre Dame à présenter son meilleur profil. Mais ce n'était pas la seule chose qui avait changé depuis la précédente visite. Lui aussi avait changé.

 

En septembre, il avait organisé une sortie sympathique avec son meilleur ami. Aujourd'hui, ils allaient tenter de se réconcilier. Le moral de Michael influençait sans conteste sa perception de la cathédrale: la notion de beau avait disparu de son vocabulaire depuis qu'il avait coupé les ponts avec James.

L'idée même de réconciliation sonnait faux dans sa tête. Il n'y avait eu aucune dispute, il n'y avait pas eu de différend sur lequel épiloguer, argumenter. Juste un geste déplacé, pour lequel aucune explication n'avait été fournie, mais qui n'avait même plus la saveur d'une injure. Pouvait-il encore dire qu'il était en colère contre James? Si cela avait été le cas, il ne serait pas là à l'attendre, espérant reprendre leur relation là où ils l'avaient laissée.

Mais un arrière-goût désagréable persistait, comme un vin trop aigre. Il s'était inquiété pour James, sur la fin. Il avait cru voir dans l'acte du professeur un élan du coeur, un geste d'amour. Et pourtant, James l'avait détrompé: ce baiser ne voulait rien dire. Alors pourquoi un aussi long silence? De sa part, ignorant les tenants et les aboutissants, c'était compréhensible. Mais si pour James ce geste n'avait aucune signification, pourquoi avait-il attendu si longtemps pour l'annoncer à Michael?

L'artiste était confus. Les actions contradictoires de James le laissaient perplexe. Il avait à la fois peur de comprendre, et de ne pas comprendre. Si James lui disait la vérité, son silence pouvait témoigner d'une totale indifférence, ou au contraire d'une affection si forte qu'il avait tenu à laisser à Michael la possibilité de faire le premier pas. Mais restait l'éventualité ténue que James lui mentait, que ce baiser n'était pas rien, et le mensonge de son ami était une terrible blessure. Mais pire était alors le sentiment de culpabilité qui l'envahissait.

Le maelstrom de ses idées devait se lire sur ses traits tirés, car une vieille femme qui passait devant lui détourna le regard et pressa le pas, manifestement inquiète.

 

Il était tellement préoccupé qu'il faillit ne pas voir quand James arriva sur le parvis, largement en avance lui aussi. Il regarda le professeur faire le tour de la place pavée du regard, jeter un oeil à sa montre avant de parcourir le parvis d'un nouveau regard circulaire.

James remonta le col de son manteau noir. Serré à la taille par une large ceinture, celui-ci mettait en valeur la silhouette curviligne du professeur, ce que soulignait également son pantalon à pinces anthracite. Mais de voir ainsi son ami dans des vêtements de couleur neutre retourna le coeur de Michael. Il avait l'habitude de le voir porter du bleu, du rouge même, presque toujours avec un jean passablement délavé. Dans ces teintes sombres, James semblait effacé, aussi fade que les passants qui le contournaient pour vaquer à leurs occupations. Il était trop loin pour deviner les yeux azur et la bouche écarlate, ne restait au milieu de ces vêtements ternes qu'une peau trop pâle, presque diaphane. James était un fantôme, il appartenait au même monde que la vieille cathédrale: un monde ancien et beau au-delà des mots, mais qui se désagrégeait, à peine plus visible et palpable maintenant que les nuages gris qui voguaient dans le ciel.

 

Il se secoua mentalement, prit une ou deux grosses inspirations. Quand il se sentit prêt, il se dirigea d'un pas lent vers James, qui entre-temps s'était assis sur un plot de pierre et attendait sagement.

Le professeur lui tournait le dos, ce qui rendait la démarche plus aisée pour Michael. Il se sentait suffisamment fort pour affronter n'importe quoi: des larmes, de la colère, un sourire. Il croyait fortement au dernier, car c'était James lui-même qui l'avait contacté, qui voulait recoller les morceaux, et il connaissait l'optimisme sans faille du professeur.

Mais plus il s'approchait de son ami, plus celui-ci devenait réel, quittant sa condition de spectre, de vision, et plus Michael sentait la peur le gagner. À chaque pas, il était prêt à faire demi-tour. Que ferait-il une fois confronté à ces lèvres qui s'étaient posées sur les siennes? Ses lèvres carmin qui avaient envahi nombre de ses rêves depuis l'incident. James allait lui parler, ne serait-ce que pour le saluer – peut-être pour l'engueuler aussi – et il se demandait s'il serait capable de regarder autre chose que cette bouche indécente.

Ce n'était pas de James qu'il avait peur, mais de lui.

 

Michael s'interrogea une seconde quand il parvint jusqu'à son ami. Celui-ci ne l'avait pas vu, et il refusait de l'effrayer en lui posant la main sur l'épaule brusquement.

"James?"

Cela surprit tout de même le professeur, qui se leva de son siège improvisé dans un bond. Sa bouche entrouverte suggérait même qu'il avait été sur le point de crier. "Merde…" Michael s'en voulait un peu, et cela devait se voir sur son visage car James lui adressa une esquisse de sourire qui semblait dire qu'il était pardonné.

Ils étaient enfin face à face, et pourtant aucun des deux ne savait comment engager la conversation. Michael avait eu l'habitude de saluer son ami d'une tape dans le dos, parfois même d'une accolade, mais cela paraissait incongru dans les circonstances. Et quand il avait tendu le bras pour une simple poignée de main, James avait eu un mouvement de recul. Celui-ci n'avait pas encore parlé.

Michael pouvait lire les doutes et les peurs du professeur dans ses grands yeux bleus. Il remarqua vite aussi les cernes qui assombrissaient ses paupières, et le teint cireux. Il n'était manifestement pas au mieux de sa forme. Tout comme lui.

Avant qu'il ait pu y réfléchir à deux fois, sa bouche exprima son inquiétude. "Ça va?"

Les secondes s'écoulèrent, filèrent comme du sable dans un tamis, mais James ne lui répondait pas. Il continuait à le fixer.

 

Notre Dame sonna 15h.

Le silence qui suivit le carillon était pesant. Surtout quand autour d'eux les bruits de la vie citadine se poursuivaient. Mais ils étaient comme dans une cloche de verre, coupés du monde. La tension faisait vibrer leurs nerfs.

James finit par lancer sans enthousiasme: "Ça peut aller. Et toi?"

Le renvoi de la question semblait tellement mécanique que Michael ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Où était donc passé le pétulant jeune professeur avec qui il avait aimé passer du temps? Il n'avait devant lui que l'ombre de ce personnage fascinant, à peine l'ébauche d'un homme. Pourtant, il avait paru si plein d'entrain au téléphone. Cela le rendait terriblement perplexe.

De voir James ainsi, d'entendre sa voix presque éteinte, serrait la poitrine de Michael. Son sang battait dans ses tempes au rythme de son coeur, laissant présager le début d'une migraine.

Sous leur cloche imaginaire, l'air était immobile, pesant lourd dans leur poitrine. Michael avait besoin de marcher, de sentir le vent sur son visage.

"Je te propose d'aller au parc de Cluny. On se trouvera un coin tranquille et on pourra discuter." N'importe quoi pour faire taire le silence, pour bouger, sortir de cet espace étouffant…

Sans un mot, James se mit en route et Michael lui emboîta le pas.

 

Ils laissèrent l'Île de la Cité derrière eux et passèrent au-dessus de la Seine. L'eau grise et turbulente filait sous le pont, emportant dans ses courants les péniches de touristes.

Le trafic était dense – comme il l'était à toute heure du jour et de la nuit dans cette ville – et il leur fallut attendre longtemps avant de pouvoir traverser. Michael décida alors d'emprunter exclusivement les rues essentiellement piétonnières, pour ne pas avoir à subir le flot incessant des voitures. Il contourna donc par la droite le jardin accolé à la petite église de Saint-Julien le Pauvre.

Habituellement, Michael aimait bien s'arrêter dans ce parc, qui lui permettait de profiter de la magnificence de la cathédrale sans avoir à supporter la foule. Mais en hiver, ses arbres rabougris aux branches noueuses étaient d'une tristesse insurmontable. Il n'y retournerait pas avant le printemps. Sous ses pieds, les pavés étaient glissants.

Quand ils tournèrent à droite sur la rue Galande, aucun des deux n'avait ouvert la bouche depuis plusieurs minutes. Mais Michael ne savait pas quel sujet de conversation lancer. Il semblait trop tôt pour discuter de ce qui les avait séparés, et toutes les autres possibilités semblaient banales et indignes de la profonde amitié qu'ils avaient partagée. Alors il choisit le sujet qui les avait rassemblés à l'origine: l'art.

Il se tourna en faisant une pirouette pour attirer l'attention de James, et fit face à l'église. "Cette église de type gothique a été construite à la fin du XIIème siècle. Ça en fait une des plus vieilles de Paris. Tu le savais?"

Le spectacle improvisé de Michael eut le don de faire rire James. "Tu comptes me faire le guide touristique?" demanda-t-il quand son rire se fut tari. Ses lèvres restaient étirées et ce début de sourire réchauffa le coeur de Michael. "Tu sais que je vis à Paris depuis longtemps, hein?

\- Ça veut pas dire que tu en connais tous les recoins."

L'atmosphère n'était pas complètement détendue, et les mots venaient difficilement, mais ils parlaient, et c'était déjà un début.

 

Michael narra quelques anecdotes de ses nombreuses ballades dans le square et dans l'église tout en continuant à avancer. Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi face à l'autre église du quartier, l'Église Saint-Séverin, prêts à traverser la rue Saint-Jacques. Enfin les voitures les laissèrent passer, et Michael, par réflexe, posa sa main au creux des reins de James pour l'accompagner. Il ne réalisa pas tout de suite son erreur, envoûté qu'il était par la chaleur qui envahit instantanément la paume de sa main. Mais il tourna un instant le visage vers James et retira sa main comme s'il l'avait brûlée à la vue des traits crispés de son ami. Michael se baffa mentalement avant de tenter de distraire James en lui parlant des magnifiques colonnes torsadées qu'on trouvait dans Saint-Séverin.

Mais celui-ci le battit de vitesse. "Tu as déjà été voir le Rocky Horror?"

Pendant une seconde ou deux, Michael fut incapable de répondre, ne sachant pas de quoi il parlait. Puis il se rappela qu'ils étaient dans le Quartier Latin, lieu tout à la fois de culture et de débauche. À l'autre bout de la rue Galande, bien après l'église, un petit cinéma projetait le Rocky Horror Picture Show depuis trente-cinq ans avec un spectacle aussi bien sur l'écran, sur la scène et dans la salle. "Non. J'ai vu le film à la télé, et j'ai toujours voulu tenter l'expérience, mais j'ai jamais eu l'occasion."

Ils étaient parvenus de l'autre côté de la rue, et James s'autorisa un arrêt devant l'église, le temps de raconter son souvenir.

 

"J'avais dix-neuf ans quand mon petit ami de l'époque m'a amené ici. Je connaissais même pas le film. Il m'avait dit "on va passer une soirée ciné avec des potes" et je l'ai suivi." James regardait nerveusement ses mains. "Avant de venir, on a été chez ses amis – que je n'avais jamais vus avant – et on a bu de la bière. Beaucoup de bière."

Un sourire amer étira ses lèvres. Michael lisait ses émotions sur le visage de son ami et redoutait ce qu'il allait lui raconter.

"On était tous complètement bourrés quand on est arrivé, mais on a réussi à rentrer quand même. Et même pendant le film, ça a été… Même si je me souviens pas de grand-chose. Et puis devant le cinéma, les autres se sont tirés, et je suis retourné chez mon copain." Ses yeux perdus dans le vague et son visage impassible ne présageaient rien de bon. Michael n'était pas sûr de vouloir entendre la suite.

"Il a titubé tout le chemin, et quand on est arrivé, il arrivait pas à ouvrir la porte tellement ses mains tremblaient. Il a même fait tomber ses clés. Mais on a fini par entrer." Et puis, comme un souvenir qui surgirait du néant: "Ah, j'ai oublié de te dire. Francis était plus vieux que moi. Il avait vingt-trois ans, et c'était pratique parce qu'il avait un appart' à lui tout seul. Enfin une chambre de bonne sous les toits." Et il replongea dans sa mémoire sous le regard terrifié de Michael.

"Bref, on a commencé à flirter un peu, et puis il a voulu qu'on rejoue des scènes du film, à moitié à poil. J'étais censé être Rocky, je me promenais en slip dans le studio. C'était marrant." Un voile se posa sur son regard. "Et puis Francis a commencé à s'énerver, je sais plus pourquoi. Et il m'a giflé. Ça a eu tellement l'air de lui plaire qu'il a recommencé. Alors j'ai ramassé mes vêtements à la hâte et je me suis cassé. J'ai fini de me rhabiller dans l'entrée de l'immeuble, et je crois bien que j'ai fait peur à une vieille dame qui était sortie promener son chien." James partit d'un rire sans joie.

Après un court silence, son visage sembla reprendre des couleurs et il se tourna vers Michael. "Je suis jamais retourné voir le film. Ça te dirait qu'on se fasse ça un de ses quatre?" Comme si son anecdote n'avait été que le prétexte pour l'inviter au cinéma. Michael avait presque envie de pleurer, mais il sentait bien que ce n'était pas la chose à faire.

Alors il répondit, de la voix la plus légère possible: "Pourquoi pas, c'est une bonne idée." Et il sourit. Il avait mal aux joues tellement son sourire était faux, mais il espérait que James y croirait un peu.

Ce fut peut-être le cas, ou pas. Mais James finit par faire signe à Michael qu'ils devraient continuer leur chemin. "Je crois qu'on gêne les passants." Et ils contournèrent l'église par la droite, s'enfonçant dans les ruelles piétonnes.

 

Il était encore plus difficile d'engager la conversation maintenant. Ils se faisaient chahuter par la cohue des touristes qui s'affairaient dans les échoppes de souvenirs. Plusieurs fois, ils se perdirent de vue.

Michael aurait pensé qu'avec un temps aussi couvert, les gens n'auraient pas eu le courage de venir fouler les trottoirs de Paris. Mais il lui semblait qu'au contraire, ils s'étaient tous donnés rendez-vous pour encombrer les rues de la ville. Certes, les grands espaces étaient vides, mais c'était pour mieux se retrouver les uns contre les autres devant les boutiques. Peut-être pour lutter ensemble contre le vent et l'humidité… et se trouver proche des abris possibles pour quand la pluie s'abattrait.

En effet, les terrasses couvertes des cafés étaient pleines à craquer. Michael appréciait la douce chaleur des lampes qui flottait vers lui quand une porte s'ouvrait. Mais le froid n'en devenait que plus mordant après.

Il ne fallait pas oublier non plus que les fêtes approchaient. Donc entre les touristes qui avaient obtenu de flâner plus de deux semaines dans la capitale, et ceux qui y venaient seulement le weekend pour faire le plein de cadeaux, cela faisait du monde. Ce qui n'arrangeait malheureusement pas les affaires de James et Michael.

Ils poursuivirent néanmoins, espérant trouver un refuge dans le parc de Cluny. Ils pouvaient déjà l'apercevoir, ce nid de verdure de l'autre côté du boulevard Saint-Germain, au bout de la rue.

La rue Boutebrie était plus calme, peu fournie en commerces, mais le silence avait été si long déjà que parler devenait difficile. Les mots s'amassaient à la frontière de leurs lèvres, mais, bloqués, finissaient par faire demi-tour, laissant les deux hommes sans voix.

 

Ils venaient à peine d'arriver sur le boulevard que le ciel s'ouvrit. Des trombes d'eau s'abattirent sur leurs têtes.

Michael saisit la main de James et l'entraîna dans sa course folle vers le fast-food dont il avait repéré l'enseigne un peu plus loin. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir eu cette idée, et ils durent jouer des coudes afin de se mettre à l'abri.

Ne souhaitant pas rester là à ne rien faire, Michael demanda: "Ça te dit, un bon café chaud?

\- N'importe quoi, pourvu que ça soit brûlant et servi près d'un radiateur", répondit James, qui alla s'installer à une table bien choisie.

Seul dans la queue, Michael essayait de ne pas trop penser au fiasco qu'était devenu ce rendez-vous. L'alchimie qui avait préludé à leur amitié semblait s'être évaporée. Il leur était difficile de se parler, de se toucher… de se regarder, même. Il n'avait pas pu ignorer les regards fuyants de James quand il posait ses yeux sur lui.

La voix de la serveuse le tira de sa rêverie. "Vous désirez?

\- Deux cafés et un brownie."

Il jeta la monnaie sur le comptoir et prit le plateau. Le fumet qui s'échappait des breuvages était tout sauf agréable, mais au moins, c'était chaud.

Il s'assit et servit James. "J'ai pris ça aussi", ajouta-t-il en lui tendant le gâteau.

Le remerciement que son ami lui adressa était sincère et enthousiaste. Cela le réchauffa mieux que la boisson amère qu'il ingurgitait mécaniquement. Il prit plaisir à voir James engouffrer le brownie avec un bonheur évident.

Mais les mots étaient toujours figés dans leurs gorges. Ils regardaient sans un mot par la fenêtre les passants qui couraient sous la pluie, qui avec sa mallette sur la tête, qui essayant désespérément de garder son parapluie en un seul morceau. De l'autre côté de la rue, le parc de Cluny était complètement désert.

 

Ce qui n'était pas le cas du fast-food. Les gens continuaient à affluer, les bousculant au passage. Mettant en péril l'intimité de leur discussion, Michael ne pouvait même pas aborder le sujet qui lui brûlait les lèvres: pourquoi ce baiser? Pourquoi le long silence qui avait suivi? Pourquoi cette gêne, cette tension, dans tous les gestes de James?

Pourraient-ils un jour reconstruire ce qu'ils avaient perdu dans un incident malheureux? Avait-il simplement fantasmé une relation forte qui n'avait jamais existé? Michael se torturait mentalement tout en regardant son ami avaler son café au goût de vieille chaussette.

Le silence s'éternisait, et c'était presque absurde de parler de silence dans le vacarme qui avait envahi le restaurant. Tout le monde parlait très fort: un père de famille disputait son enfant qui refusait de finir sa compote; une bande d'adolescentes piaillaient et riaient un peu plus loin; un jeune cadre avait une conversation animée au téléphone. Sans compter les appels fréquents des employés de la cuisine.

Tout à coup, la pluie se calma. James et lui venaient justement de finir leur café.

"Je crois qu'on devrait en profiter pour se sauver", dit James.

Michael examina soigneusement la proposition de son ami. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment pu discuter, mais il doutait que la suite de leur rendez-vous amène un quelconque changement. Il valait mieux couper court à cette sortie catastrophique.

"Je vais te ramener au métro le plus proche, et on va en rester là."

Son ton avait dû être plus ferme et définitif qu'il le voulait – certainement à cause de son état de fatigue et de nervosité – et il vit avec horreur le visage de James se défaire. Il reprit vite: "Il fait un temps pourri aujourd'hui, on remet ça à une autre fois?" Une promesse. Cela rassura James, qui acquiesça.

 

James l'avait salué d'un geste de la main tout en s'engouffrant dans la station de métro, et il retournait maintenant seul jusqu'au parvis pour récupérer sa moto. Il fit le chemin tel un automate, sans regarder autour de lui. Il était perdu dans ses pensées.

Il revint chez lui et s'enferma immédiatement dans son atelier. Sur le chevalet trônait toujours son Cupidon inachevé. Il n'avait pas réussi à s'y remettre, même après le retour de James d'Angleterre.

Il n'était pas resté inactif pour autant. Il avait terminé deux oeuvres: un immense collage sur le thème de la discorde, et une sculpture de papier mâché qui avait effrayé Alexandra quand elle l'avait vu. "Papa, t'es bizarre", lui avait-elle dit.

Mais là, il sentait qu'il avait l'inspiration, qu'il savait comment finir sa toile. Il se débarrassa de son blouson et de son pull et enfila un tablier. Il sortit rapidement ses couleurs et ses pinceaux.

Porté par sa frénésie créatrice, il modifia les ailes de son ange de l'amour, leur donnant un aspect déchiqueté et blessé. Il ajouta çà et là une touche de rouge.

Puis il saisit sa palette et y déposa une noix de vermillon, qu'il noya sous l'eau. Il en préleva une grosse goutte au bout d'un pinceau et l'appliqua sur la toile, laissant la peinture gorgée d'eau couler doucement. Il recommença la même opération plusieurs fois, regardant, fasciné, les perles rouges atteindre le bas de la toile et s'écraser sur le parquet.

Enfin, il s'éloigna, ses yeux se posant sur la peinture dans son ensemble. C'était l'une de ses meilleures oeuvres. Une vraie réussite.

Il regarda plus précisément le visage de son Cupidon, cette peau blême, ces yeux bleus, ces lèvres sanglantes, et murmura: "Les larmes d'Eros". Le nom de la toile.


	11. Chapitre onze

James arpentait fébrilement les couloirs de Châtelet. Des vagues compactes de travailleurs et d'étudiants se croisaient dans les tunnels, collisions violentes et agaçantes, noyées dans des jurons et des pardons énervés. C'était malheureusement un passage obligé dans le trajet entre chez lui et chez Michael. Il aimait les transports en commun, qui lui permettaient toujours d'étudier les gens et leurs petites manies, mais la foule le rebutait. Il n'y avait rien de plus confus ni de plus inexplicable que ce nombre incalculable de personnes qui se retrouvaient au même endroit et au même moment pour des raisons différentes et qui cachaient mal leur volonté d'être ailleurs, tout en faisant leur possible pour disparaître dans la masse.

Faisant de son mieux pour éviter de se faire bousculer, il rejoignait la ligne 4, les yeux fixés sur le sol. Au milieu des vieux chewing-gums écrasés et des mégots de cigarettes, on pouvait voir çà et là un ticket de métro abandonné ou des prospectus divers. Au loin, un accordéon se faisait entendre, reprenant des classiques de la musique contemporaine dans l'indifférence la plus totale.

Il parvint enfin sur le quai et n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'un train ne s'arrête devant lui. Dans son dos, la foule poussait déjà pour l'obliger à pénétrer dans le wagon, empêchant les voyageurs de sortir. Déterminé, James résistait. Quand le flot des usagers qui descendaient se fut tari, il entra enfin dans le wagon. Par la plus grande des chances, il trouva un siège libre au milieu d'un carré et s'installa, entre un cadre coincé en costume – un commercial, sans nul doute –, une étudiante fort occupée à taper des textos sur son téléphone portable dernier cri, et une grosse femme qui sentait fort. Il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se plonger dans ses pensées pour éviter cette désagréable compagnie.

 

Malheureusement pour lui, la seule chose qu'il avait en tête dernièrement, c'était Michael. Ou plus précisément, leur dernier rendez-vous.

Il avait eu beau, toute la matinée qui avait précédé, se préparer à leurs retrouvailles, avoir enfin Michael devant soi après tant de temps – et après le baiser malencontreux – avait été une terrible épreuve. Il n'avait pu supporter l'idée que son ami le touche: il avait craint d'être alors incapable de se maîtriser, et soit de se jeter sur lui pour dévorer ses lèvres, soit de se mettre à pleurer comme un enfant. Les deux perspectives l'avaient terrifié. Alors il avait soigneusement évité tout contact, et Michael avait eu l'air de comprendre et de garder ses distances.

Mais quand celui-ci avait glissé sa main au creux de ses reins, son coeur avait cessé de battre un instant. Une chaleur qui avait tout du désir le plus primitif avait envahi son corps, menaçant de court-circuiter son cerveau, et d'anihiler ainsi tous ses efforts de retenue. Il s'était pétrifié instantanément. Et comme s'il avait craint que Michael choisisse ce moment pour parler de leur baiser, il avait commencé à déblatérer la première chose qui lui était passé par la tête. Quand il avait réalisé ce qu'il était en train de raconter, il avait ressenti une profonde nausée: quelle idée il avait eu de narrer un souvenir aussi intime et désagréable alors qu'ils étaient seulement en train de recoller les morceaux de leur amitié en danger? Mais il n'avait su comment s'en sortir et avait conclu son histoire sur un ton plus enjoué, et Michael – dieu merci – n'avait pas insisté.

 

La rame s'arrêta pour la cinquième fois. Le wagon était déjà bondé, les strapontins relevés, et pourtant les gens tentaient encore de rentrer. La dernière personne à monter, un grand black en doudonne foncée, se retourna et poussa des fesses, s'aggripant à la paroi au-dessus de la porte pour éviter de tomber sur le quai. Quand celle-ci se ferma enfin, il se retrouva vite écrasé contre la vitre. Voilà ce qu'on gagnait à forcer le passage de cette manière. Mais cela n'avait pas l'air de le gêner plus que cela.

James avait jeté un œil au nom de la station quand le train s'était immobilisé, et il craignait maintenant le pire. Le prochain arrêt serait Gare de l'Est. S'il y avait de grandes chances qu'une bonne partie des passagers descendent, autant sinon plus monteraient à leur suite, envahissant chaque recoin libre du wagon vieillissant. Il avait beau être assis bien à l'abri dans son carré de fauteuil – ce n'était pas pour rien que tout le monde essayait de prendre une de ces places – il ressentait déjà une vague de claustrophobie à la simple idée de la voiture surchargée. Oui, il aimait les transports en communs ; oui, il aimait les gens ; mais trop, c'était trop. La grosse femme en face de lui, manifestement pas très propre, se curait le nez avec ce qui devait lui sembler beaucoup de discrétion – c'est-à-dire tournée vers la vitre qui reflétait son image écoeurante – avant de s'essuyer les doigts sur le fauteuil. À gauche de James, l'étudiante était si absorbée dans la rédaction de ses messages qu'elle lui donnait régulièrement de grands coups de coude dans les côtes. Il ne pouvait se résigner à le lui signaler : il avait repéré ses ongles rongés, parfois jusqu'au sang, et la mine anxieuse qu'elle affichait. Elle tentait de communiquer sa détresse, avec un peu de chance à des amis proches, et James se refusait à ajouter à ses problèmes. Trop gentil ? Oui, sûrement. Il n'aurait pas eu autant d'indulgence envers le businessman en face dans la même situation. Sa manière de froncer le nez avec mépris quand une personne de couleur s'approchait trop de lui ne donnait pas envie à James de le connaître mieux.

Comme il le redoutait, à la station suivante, le wagon fut presque vidé puis rempli autant, voire même plus, dans les jurons et les chamailleries. Un vieux monsieur tremblottant s'était glissé entre les deux carrés de fauteuil, et se tenait difficilement debout, éloigné qu'il était des barres métalliques. James lui offrit sa place – ce n'était pas un grand sacrifice, puisqu'il descendait deux stations plus loin.

Il sourit doucement à l'idée de ce qu'il était prêt à faire pour rejoindre Michael : traverser la moitié de Paris sur la deuxième ligne de métro la plus fréquentée de la capitale, aux heures de pointe.

 

Plus justement, que n'était-il pas prêt à faire pour Michael ? Après tout, il était en route pour jouer le plus grand rôle de sa vie, digne d'un César : le meilleur ami pas du tout amoureux. Il ne voulait pas répéter le fiasco de la dernière fois, et il ne voulait pas non plus faire une croix définitive sur Michael. Alors fort de leur dernière expérience, il allait ajuster son comportement et paraître le plus normal du monde, pas du tout angoissé ou hésitant. Tous ces gestes qui avaient été si naturels au début, il allait les utiliser à nouveau en faisant fi de la peine qui n'allait pas manquer de suivre. Une chaleureuse accolade valait bien une pointe de douleur dans la poitrine si elle était récompensée par un franc sourire de Michael, non ?

Parce que son amitié était importante. James était resté seul trop longtemps, refusant les contacts humains au maximum. Mais ce qu'il avait partagé avec Michael lui semblait unique. Trop rapide, trop intime, et finalement tellement instinctif, que James ne pouvait y renoncer. Il y avait peut-être un nom pour ça : le coup de foudre. Venu de nulle part, mais pour rester ; aucune explication plausible à ce sentiment d'appartenir l'un à l'autre, si ce n'est une vague impression de se connaître depuis toujours ; des gestes qui se dessinent d'eux-mêmes, ni réfléchis ni étudiés, juste le besoin impérieux de poser sa main là ou de toucher ici. Des choses qui ne s'expliquent pas, qui se vivent. Et quand elles disparaissent, quand elles s'effacent, elles laissent un manque insurmontable, un vide au creux de la poitrine. C'était ce que James avait ressenti pendant ces trois semaines des plus pénibles, et il ne voulait pas recommencer. Ce soir, les choses reprendraient leur place, et tout irait mieux.

 

Perdu dans ses pensées, James faillit oublier de descendre à Barbès-Rochechouart. Il n'était pas le seul à s'arrêter là, et il regretta presque d'avoir à le faire quand, en se retournant, il constata que le wagon était à moitié vide. De plus, il avait l'habitude d'aller jusqu'à la station suivante quand il allait travailler.

Entre le collège et ses somme toute fréquentes visites chez Michael, James connaissait bien le quartier et sa population cosmopolite. Il achetait parfois des produits exotiques dans les boutiques qu'il croisait : des épices, des fruits... Toutefois il évitait le marché comme la peste : les prix étaient trop élevés et la marchandise de piètre qualité. En tout cas, il n'y avait jamais rien trouvé d'intéressant.

Il remonta le boulevard Barbès sur un pâté de maison, puis tourna à droite sur la rue de la Goutte d'Or. Dans son dos, par delà les immeubles, le Sacré Coeur contemplait Paris d'un œil morne.

 

James se glissa dans l'immeuble quand un groupe de jeunes en sortit, et monta les marches quatre à quatre jusqu'à l'appartement de Michael. Dans l'escalier, il croisa un vieux monsieur qui le salua distraitement puis poursuivit son chemin. C'était déjà un miracle de se voir saluer par un inconnu dans une ville aussi individualiste que Paris, alors James ne se formalisa pas de la rapidité avec laquelle l'homme oublia sa présence.

Arrivé en haut des marches, il prit une grande inspiration, compta jusqu'à dix calmement et frappa. La porte s'ouvrit environ deux secondes plus tard, comme si Michael l'avait attendu tout l'après-midi. James se refusa à y voir plus que de la sympathie, faisant taire la petite voix dans sa tête qui persistait à vouloir lui faire croire qu'il pourrait demander plus. Une déception était suffisante.

« Salut, James! » Le ton était enjoué, ce qui permit à James de se relaxer quelque peu. « Ça a été les transports ? J'ai cru comprendre qu'il y avait eu un accident de voyageur sur la ligne 7, je me suis dit que la 4 serait bondée. »

Ce qui expliquait certainement la cohue, même pour l'heure de pointe. Mais un mystère restait entier : pourquoi Michael s'intéressait-il au trafic des lignes de métro ?

James n'eut toutefois pas le temps de s'attarder sur la question car Michael l'invita à rentrer et réclama son manteau pour le pendre à la patère, ce qu'il fit obligeamment.

« Y avait du monde, mais ça allait, » James répondit en tendant son pardessus. « Alex est dans sa chambre ? 

\- Non, elle passe la nuit chez Tumaini. »

James ne put empêcher le pincement au cœur qu'il ressentit en cet instant. Il s'était fait une joie de revoir Alexandra – enfin, en dehors de la classe, où elle faisait son possible pour l'éviter. Il avait espéré que dans un environnement plus intime, comme son propre appartement, elle se déciderait à s'ouvrir à lui finalement. Les regards en coin qu'elle lui lançait pendant les cours ne brillaient plus d'admiration ni d'affection comme auparavant. On y lisait colère et suspicion. Cela lui faisait mal. Il s'était attaché à la jeune fille, elle faisait partie de la famille d'adoption qu'il voulait reconquérir. Son absence ce soir, alors qu'il s'était longuement préparé pour sortir victorieux de la confrontation, lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche.

 

Michael dut lire la détresse dans son regard, car il ajouta : « Ces deux-là sont inséparables, et ça faisait longtemps qu'Alexandra avait envie de dormir chez sa copine. Comme le petit frère de Tumaini est chez ses grands-parents pour le weekend, ils ont de quoi faire dormir Alex chez eux. Elle était super contente quand Tumaini l'a invitée. » Il pendait le manteau de James, lui tournant le dos, quand il dit enfin : « Elle regrettait de pas pouvoir être là ce soir. »

Et James sut que c'était un mensonge, sans même avoir à lire dans les yeux de son ami. Un pieu mensonge, sûrement, et l'absence d'Alex n'avait peut-être pas été préméditée. Mais le fait qu'elle regrette de ne pouvoir être présente était assurément faux. Si elle avait tant que ça envie de passer du temps avec lui, pourquoi l'évitait-elle comme la peste ?

Mais James ne releva pas. Il appréciait que Michael ait cherché à préserver ses émotions de cette façon, même maladroite.

Puis il répliqua : « C'est chouette, une amitié de ce type, surtout aussi jeune. »

Michael lui fit signe de l'accompagner au salon, où il s' empressa de lui servir un verre. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'de ce type' ? »

James sentit qu'il était à deux doigts de mettre les pieds dans le plat. « Je veux dire... S'entendre à ce point bien qu'appartenant à deux cultures très différentes, c'est pas toujours évident. »

« C'est pas faux, » acquiesça Michael tout en tendant son verre à James. « Mais j'ai élevé Alex dans l'acceptation de la différence. Mieux ! Dans l'oubli de la différence au profit des points communs.

\- Bon principe, » répondit James. Il but une gorgée d'alcool et s'assit sur le divan.

Michael le rejoignit et s'assit de travers, un genou plié sur les coussins. « Si on passe son temps à regarder ce qui n'est pas pareil chez le voisin, on finit par ignorer qu'on est tous différents. Génétiquement, culturellement, intellectuellement, sexuellement, les variations sont tellement nombreuses que chaque individu est unique. Pris dans son ensemble. » Il posa son propre verre sur la table basse. « Mais si on s'attache à un seul paramètre, on peut trouver des tas de personnes comme nous. Il suffit alors d'ignorer le reste. »

James réfléchit un instant. « C'est bien joli. Mais je dois sûrement avoir des tas de points communs avec... je sais pas... Tiens, Hitler, qui était aussi un artiste. Ça veut pas dire que je pourrais devenir ami avec lui sans sourciller. Y a pas des trucs rédhibitoires pour toi ? Des aspects que tu ne pourrais pas supporter ? » Une partie de lui devint fébrile, révélant tout ce que sous-entendait sa question. Michael avait accepté sans problème son homosexualité. Mais était-il aussi conciliant avec quelqu'un qui ressentait pour lui plus que de la simple amitié ? Cela le ferait-il fuir s'il réalisait que James lui avait menti sur ses intentions ? Ou s'en doutait-il déjà et préférait-il jouer l'ignorant pour le bien de leur relation ? Tant de questions qui l'assaillaient pendant que Michael prenait son temps pour lui répondre, les yeux fixés sur lui.

Forcément, Michael avait lu entre les mots, il n'était pas idiot. Sa réponse n'en aurait que plus de poids.

 

Michael se gratta le menton doucement. « Je pourrais devenir intransigeant sur les choix de quelqu'un, oui. Mais sur sa nature profonde ou ce qu'il ne peut pas contrôler ? Non, je n'ai pas le droit d'en vouloir à quelqu'un pour ça, ni de lui refuser mon amitié. »

Le silence qui suivit la révélation était lourd. Ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux, impassibles. Mais des milliers de choses passaient dans leurs regards, plus souvent des émotions que des pensées conscientes et formulées, et que l'autre ne pouvait déchiffrer.

Puis soudain, la tension disparut. Comme si l'on avait ouvert une fenêtre pour aérer et laisser s'échapper le gaz néfaste. L'odeur de peur, d'embarras, de doute qui les avait jusque là enveloppés s'évanouit.

Ils se sourirent, tapèrent leurs verres l'un contre l'autre, puis restèrent silencieux pendant quelques minutes, occupés à siroter leur apéritifs.

Quand des bruits éclatèrent depuis la rue, ils sortirent de leur torpeur. Sans vraiment s'intéresser à ce qui se passait en bas, ils commencèrent néanmoins à discuter de tout et de rien, enchaînant les sujets triviaux, mais prenant plaisir à voir leur relation reprendre ses marques.

 

Très vite, les vieilles habitudes ressurgirent.

Ils conversaient d'Alexandra, Michael suggérant qu'un garçon de sa classe avait trouvé grâce à ses yeux. « Ça me fend le cœur qu'elle m'ait oublié aussi vite, » James feignit de pleurnicher.

« C'est à se demander si elle a de la jugeotte, et pourtant c'est ma fille. » Michael se resservit un Porto. « Franchement, personne ne peut te préférer quelqu'un d'autre, à part les imbéciles. »

Le compliment le toucha profondément, mais il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de tristesse. Michael était un séducteur, être plaisant et charmeur était son mode par défaut. Comment avait-il pu croire que cela signifiait autre chose et qu'il pouvait se permettre un geste aussi impétueux qu'un baiser ? Il ne devait pas montrer que les mots de son ami l'affectaient. Alors il posa sa main sur la cuisse de Michael avant de répondre, tout en priant que le geste soit pris pour ce qu'il était : une marque de confiance et de confort.

« Étonnament, il semble que le monde soit rempli d'imbéciles. » Il donna une petite tape sur la jambe de son ami avant de retirer sa main.

Michael ne sembla pas prendre pour lui la remarque, et répliqua : « Mais ça, on le savait déjà. »

Ils rirent ensemble, et se resservirent un apéritif.

Mais il était déjà tard, et le ventre de James se mit à gargouiller.

« C'est pas que j'aime pas boire, hein. Mais avec l'estomac vide, tu vas devoir te préparer à me courir après en fin de soirée, pendant que je remonte la rue tout nu en chantant la Traviata.

\- Alors ça, je demande à voir, » répondit Michael en souriant. « Sérieusement, je pensais qu'on pouvait juste commander des pizzas. Ça te va ?

\- Parfait.

\- Une reine avec supplément de fromage, c'est bon pour toi ? »

James répondit d'un hochement de tête, pendant que Michael saisissait déjà le téléphone pour appeler.

 

Une heure et une demie pizza plus tard, James s'était vraiment pris au jeu, encouragé par un Michael qui semblait vouloir lui aussi faire une croix sur les quatre semaines écoulées depuis l'incident – voire sur l'incident lui-même. L'alcool aidant peut-être un peu.

Michael essuya ses doigts gras avec une serviette en papier et posa une question venue de nulle part : « J'ai fini une nouvelle toile, y a pas longtemps. Tu veux la voir ?

\- Oui, bien sûr ! » James avait beaucoup d'admiration pour le travail de son ami, et se réjouissait à l'idée de découvrir une nouvelle œuvre.

Ils se rendirent ensemble au studio, remontant le couloir jusqu'à la pièce du fond. L'atelier était sensiblement le même. Le désordre faisait partie intégrante du studio d'un artiste, dont l'esprit parfois brouillon se reflétait dans l'agencement de la pièce. Belle de jour était déjà reléguée contre un mur, devant d'autres toiles qui feraient ou non l'objet d'une exposition publique. Sur le chevalet, un nouveau canevas avait pris place.

Sur un fond multicolore, un ange meurtri affichait son désespoir.

« Les larmes d'Eros, » souffla Michael, sans que James ne lui demande rien.

« Ça lui va comme un gant. » James se rapprocha de la toile et l'observa avec plus d'attention. L'ange avait un air poupin, comme un chérubin, mais son corps était celui d'un homme, pas d'un enfant. Il y avait quelque chose de dérangeant dans les blessures sanglantes dont Michael l'avait affublé.

« Alors, t'en penses quoi ? » finit par lui demander Michael.

« Ça suinte de tristesse et de souffrance. Mais c'est superbe. »

Michael le fixa un instant sans rien dire, avec beaucoup d'insistance. Puis il ajouta : « Rien d'autre à en dire ? »

La question intriguait James. Son ami semblait attendre quelque chose de sa part, et il ne savait quoi. « J'aime beaucoup ? »

Michael détourna son regard. « Merci, » répondit-il.

Mais James sentait qu'il n'avait pas donné la bonne réponse.

*****

Michael n'était plus qu'une montagne de frustration, et il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi.

La soirée se déroulait bien. James semblait à son aise, et leurs conversations étaient agréables. Pour un peu, il en aurait oublié ce qui s'était passé quatre semaines plus tôt. Et pourtant...

Un petit quelque chose manquait, et il n'aurait su dire quoi. Comme une ampoule grillée sur un lustre gigantesque. On sent bien que la lumière est légèrement moins forte qu'habituellement, mais il est difficile de repérer celle qui ne brille plus au milieu des autres ampoules qui n'en sont pas moins éblouissantes.

James avait été sa lumière au milieu d'une vie bien sombre. Il l'avait éteinte pendant un temps, pour des raisons qui lui paraissaient aujourd'hui bien risibles. Maintenant qu'il l'avait rallumée, elle ne brillait plus autant qu'avant. L'avait-il cassée irrémédiablement ?

Comme la lumière, la chaleur aussi était atténuée. Des frissons lui couraient dans le dos, de froid, d'inquiétude, il ne savait pas.

 

Sur la platine CD, les disques s'enchaînaient, explorant tous les genres, de Bach à Led Zeppelin. Quand ils n'étaient pas concentrés sur la musique en grignottant un bout de pizza, ils discutaient de sujets variés, ayant souvent trait à la peinture ou à l'histoire de l'art.

Mais Michael continuait à ressentir un manque inexplicable. Pour se donner une contenance, il buvait bière sur bière. Il savait comment cela s'était fini la dernière fois, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. L'alcool lui ouvrait l'esprit d'une étonnante manière.

Ses yeux suivait James dans ses moindres faits et gestes, et il finissait par percevoir de légères différences par rapport à ce dont il se souvenait de leurs interactions. On était loin de la peur de se toucher qu'il avait connu à leur tout dernier rendez-vous, mais les manières de James semblaient distantes. Ce qui aurait été auparavant une franche accolade se transformait en une amicale tape dans le dos ; les frôlements inattendus avaient disparu.

Et il comprenait enfin la signification de ces gestes : ils étaient les manifestations visibles de l'attirance que James avait pour lui. Ou plutôt avait eu, si leur disparition était une quelconque indication.

 

La révélation lui coupa le souffle une seconde, et il tenta de camoufler son embarras en avalant sa bière d'une traite. Il regarda fixement le fond de son verre vide, espérant peut-être y trouver des réponses ou des explications.

Ce baiser qui avait failli tout briser n'était pas un accident. James avait eu envie de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes depuis longtemps. Peut-être cela serait-il arrivé même si Michael ne s'était pas montré aussi entreprenant ce soir-là. Et James lui mentait en prétendant que le baiser ne signifiait rien.

Il ne parvenait même pas à en vouloir à James de lui mentir, car il était confronté maintenant à son propre sentiment de culpabilité. Avait-il été bête de croire une seule seconde au mensonge de son ami ? Bien sûr. Mais plus encore, il s'en voulait pour toutes les souffrances involontaires qu'il lui avait fait subir. Ses flirts continus avec de jeunes étrangères, ses gestes déplacés bien qu'innocents. Il avait été aveugle au point d'imposer à son meilleur ami des tortures insupportables.

Et il l'avait su. Inconsciemment, il l'avait toujours su. Ce qui rendait leur amitié si chaleureuse, si profonde, c'était cette intimité que le désir de James réclamait et que Michael lui offrait généreusement, sans se rendre compte de l'impact que cela avait sur leur relation.

Mais cette chaleur avait disparu. Parce que les agissements de Michael avaient fini par rebuter James, sans nul doute. Et il payait le prix de sa stupidité.

 

Michael écoutait d'une oreille distraite ce que James lui racontait – à propos d'une toile, ou d'un artiste étranger, il ne savait plus – se contentant de dire oui de temps en temps ou de hocher la tête. James semblait suffisamment absorbé par son sujet pour ne pas s'apercevoir du peu de conviction de Michael, ce qui l'arrangeait bien. Cela lui laissait tout le temps pour faire le point sur ce qu'il ressentait.

Ayant maintenant découvert ce qui lui manquait, il lui fallait trouver un moyen de le récupérer. Assurément, les sentiments de James à son égard n'avaient pas pu disparaître aussi rapidement. Quoique... Quatre semaines, était-ce si court ? Était-il possible de perdre toute attirance pour quelqu'un en si peu de temps ? Il avait trop peu d'expérience de ce genre de situation pour en être tout à fait convaincu.

Il n'y avait qu'une façon de le savoir : tester son ami.

Il regrettait déjà de devoir le faire – James n'était pas un cobaye, pas un sujet d'expérience que l'on maltraite pour en tirer des conclusions – mais il ne voyait pas d'autre moyen. Ce n'était même pas vraiment égoïste de sa part. Il savait à quel point James tenait à leur amitié. Pourquoi sinon serait-il venu le chercher après un silence si long ? Et il avait de la peine à croire que ce qu'ils partageaient actuellement, bien que très agréable, lui suffise. James ne pouvait pas ne pas avoir senti le même malaise. Il y avait de l'hésitation dans ses gestes, comme s'ils étaient inachevés, stoppés dans leur élan par la raison étriquée d'un James maîtrisant ses pulsions. Cela ne pouvait plus continuer.

Comment faire maintenant pour provoquer James et transformer ses soupçons en certitudes ?

 

« … ses couleurs, non ? »

Toujours sans écouter, Michael répondit : « Bien sûr. » Le rire de James qui s'ensuivit le sortit de ses contemplations. « Quoi ? »

James le regardait, son hilarité faisant briller ses pupilles azur. « Tu penses vraiment que les peintures du Titien étaient trop pâles ? Ou alors, tu ne m'écoutais pas. » Le sourire qu'il arborait montrait qu'il savait que sa seconde proposition était la bonne.

Michael décida de saisir la perche qui lui était tendue. « Désolé, mais entre l'alcool et la chaleur de cet appartement, je suis un peu dans le gaz. » Pour mieux prouver son point, il prit un magazine sur la table basse et le secoua devant son visage. « Tu ne trouves pas qu'il fait trop chaud ? 

\- Pas particulièrement, » répondit James. « En même temps, je porte pas un gros pull en intérieur, » il ajouta en pointant du doigt les vêtements de Michael. « Tu pensais à quoi ?

\- Tu as raison. Je vais le retirer, » répliqua Michael, qui se leva du canapé. Il saisit le bas du pull et le tira par dessus sa tête. Il savait – il sentait – que le t-shirt qu'il portait dessous s'était soulevé également, le laissant torse nu pendant un instant, jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit débarrassé du pull et qu'il tire sur le coton blanc pour le remettre en place.

Quand il put enfin jeter un œil à James, celui-ci posait son verre sur la table et ne le regardait pas. Michael pensa une seconde que c'était par embarras que James s'était détourné. Mais quand il se tourna enfin vers lui, Michael ne lut rien dans les yeux de son ami.

« Tu vas te sentir mieux comme ça. Mais c'est pas une raison non plus pour continuer à boire comme un trou. On passe au jus de fruit. » Tandis que James se levait pour aller chercher les boissons softs dans la cuisine, Michael se rassit, passablement frustré. Il fit une boule de son pull, qu'il jeta par terre. Peut-être était-ce bien fini après tout. Peut-être devait-il maintenant se contenter de cette amitié imparfaite, mais finalement plaisante.

 

Il s'installa plus profondément dans le canapé, poussa un long soupir, et attendit le retour de James, décidé à profiter pleinement du peu que son ami était prêt à lui offrir.

*****

James referma la porte derrière lui et s'appuya contre elle, les yeux fermés. Il était fatigué, il avait bu, mais plus que tout, il était déboussolé.

Ses résolutions avaient été plus difficiles à tenir qu'il ne l'aurait cru. La soirée s'était globalement bien passée. Comme il se l'était promis, il avait fait l'effort d'être plus chaleureux, plus amical, et cela avait eu l'air de rassurer Michael qui s'était montré particulièrement charmant et agréable. Il avait craint que l'alcool que celui-ci ingurgitait ne lui fasse répéter les erreurs qui les avaient conduits là où ils étaient, mais Michael était resté calme et distant.

Peut-être trop distant. Perturbé. Comme s'il avait quelque chose en tête qui le tourmentait. Cela n'avait pas dérangé James de pratiquement faire la conversation tout seul pendant plusieurs minutes. Car il n'avait pas non plus souhaité que le silence s'installe.

Mais quand Michael était sorti de sa torpeur, il avait surpris James. Celui-ci avait souvent imaginé Michael nu – difficile de résister à ses fantasmes – et il avait eu parfois l'occasion, sous une tenue trop seyante, d'apercevoir le corps de son ami. Mais ce soir, il avait pu être un témoin direct de l'extrême sex-appeal de Michael. Ce torse long, fin, aux muscles élancés sous une peau partiellement glabre constellée de taches de rousseur, ce poitrail solide et parsemé de poils roux, poils qui couraient sur son ventre jusqu'à disparaître sous le jean après avoir plongé dans ce nombril presque trop parfait. Aucun de ses rêves érotiques ne l'avaient préparé à ça.

Il était parvenu à maintenir une certaine contenance le temps de reprendre ses esprits et de trouver un prétexte pour s'échapper. Quand il s'était retrouvé seul dans la cuisine, il avait dû se faire violence pour ne pas glisser sa main dans son pantalon immédiatement. Sa libido n'était pas encore complètement réveillée, mais cela ne saurait tarder, et surtout son corps réagissait tel un chien de Pavlov. Le désir de profiter de cette vision encore fraîche de Michael torse nu pour assouvir sa passion avait été puissant, mais James avait su le contenir, et ne rien laisser paraître quand il avait regagné le salon, où ils avaient fini la soirée en regardant des cartoons à la télévision.

 

Enfin, après un long voyage en transports en commun, James était chez lui. Et il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une minute pour invoquer à nouveau l'image du corps de Michael.

Il se débarrassa hâtivement de son manteau, qu'il jeta négligemment à côté de ses chaussures. Il gagna sa chambre presque en courant, et se dévétit. Puis il se coucha sur son lit encore fait, non sans avoir d'abord récupéré la bouteille de lubrifiant au fond du tiroir de sa table de chevet.

Il se demanda comment il avait pu tenir aussi longtemps.

Puis il ne se demanda plus rien pendant que ses propres mains étanchaient sa soif de Michael, et que son esprit était rempli de la vision de ce corps si sexy.

 

Quand il atteignit l'extase, James avait le goût amer de son désespoir au fond de la gorge.


	12. Chapitre douze

« Tu en dis quoi ? »

Michael avait conscience qu'il demandait un gros effort à sa fille, après tout ce qui s'était passé. Elle avait refusé de voir James à leur dernière rencontre. Elle avait trouvé une bonne excuse pour éviter d'avoir à dire la vérité à son père, mais il n'était pas dupe. Elle en voulait toujours au jeune professeur, et les tentatives ratées de réconciliation qui avaient précédé ne l'avaient pas fait changer d'avis. James était l'homme qui avait fait souffrir son père – même si elle ne savait pas pourquoi ni comment.

Quand il lui avait raconté leur toute dernière soirée, Michael avait vu sa fille flancher et osciller sur ses convictions. Mais ce n'était pas encore suffisant. S'il devait en croire les messages de James qu'il recevait, Alexandra continuait à lui jeter des regards noirs en classe ou dans les couloirs du collège quand elle le croisait. Il y avait encore du chemin à faire pour que James regagne la confiance de la jeune fille.

« Et si je vous invitais au cinéma pour les fêtes ? Voir un dessin animé ou une bonne comédie de fin d'année ? » avait proposé James comme moyen de se rabibocher avec Alexandra. L'amour de l'adolescente pour les films n'était pas passé inaperçu, et il y avait de grandes chances que cela marche. Restait à Michael à convaincre sa fille.

« Pourquoi pas, » finit par répondre Alexandra. « Mais je peux inviter Tumaini aussi ? Vous, les grands, vous allez discuter entre vous, et je finirai toute seule. »

Cette réponse surprit Michael autant qu'elle lui fit plaisir. « Bien sûr, Alex. Je suis sûr que James sera d'accord. Alors on dit mercredi après-midi ?

\- Yep, je vais envoyer un SMS à Tumaini pour la prévenir. » L'adolescente se précipita dans sa chambre pour récupérer son téléphone portable.

Le visage de Michael affichait un chaud sourire.

 

Ce soir-là, quand Alex fut au lit, Michael appela James.

« Elle est d'accord, » lui dit-il d'entrée de jeu.

« Bonsoir à toi aussi, » répondit James d'une voix joyeuse. « Donc je réserve des places pour mercredi après-midi, 17h, pour... euh... Les Mondes de Ralph ?

\- Ça dépend. Y a quoi d'autre à l'affiche ?

\- Le dernier Seigneur des Anneaux ou quelque chose.

\- Laisse-tomber, elle a pas aimé la trilogie. Il paraît qu'elle préfère les livres. »

La remarque fit rire James. « Ah la la, ces intellectuels! »

Michael prétendit être vexé : « Oui, ma fille est intelligente et lit beaucoup. Quel mal y a-t-il ?

\- Aucun. Mais tu n'as pas peur qu'elle finisse par te surpasser ? »

Michael voyait presque le clin d'œil que James n'aurait pas manqué de lui adresser s'ils avaient été face à face. Ce geste avait quelque chose de si intime que Michael regrettait que son ami ne soit pas là : il aurait répondu à ce clin d'œil avec un sourire en coin et une pointe d'humour de son cru. Mais avec la moitié de Paris entre eux, et les ondes téléphoniques pour seule connexion, ces actions perdaient de leur chaleur et devenaient mécaniques, impersonnelles. Des réflexes, quand ils étaient en réalité une preuve du lien fort qui les unissait. Michael était vraiment impatient de revoir James. Il avait froid quand ils n'étaient pas ensemble.

Et il valait mieux qu'il ne s'attarde pas trop sur ces pensées s'il ne voulait pas avoir un nouveau moment de panique.

 

Deux jours après leur soirée pizza, tandis qu'il était en train de peindre dans son atelier, Michael s'était pris à repenser à tout ce qu'il avait eu en tête ce soir-là – se remémorer de bons moments était pour lui une source d'inspiration constante. Les paroles échangées, les gestes, les émotions... L'explosion d'amour dans sa poitrine à ce souvenir avait été si forte qu'il en avait eu le souffle coupé. Il avait lâché pinceau et palette et s'était assis sur une caisse en bois, la tête entre les mains. Il était foutu.

Il se l'était caché, il avait lutté contre ces sentiments. Il avait même tenté de les rationaliser, puis de les questionner, avant de les nier en bloc. Mais il avait perdu : il était bel et bien amoureux de son meilleur ami. La révélation lui avait fait un nouveau coup au cœur.

Encore indécis sur la conduite à tenir, il s'était levé et avait traversé son studio jusqu'à sa toile "Les larmes d'Éros". Quand il avait posé ses yeux sur la peinture, la vague d'émotions qui l'avait assailli ne lui avait plus laissé aucun doute.

Il avait jeté son tablier dans un coin de la pièce et s'était arrêté au petit lavabo près de la porte pour se laver les mains ; il doutait qu'il puisse continuer à travailler ce jour-là. Après s'être essuyé, il avait reposé la serviette, s'était tourné vers la toile un instant et, avec un soupir, avait fermé la porte derrière lui. Il s'était rendu jusqu'au salon où il s'était servi un verre de vodka. Il n'appréciait pas particulièrement la boisson, mais c'était la seule capable de lui embrumer l'esprit vitesse grand V et de faire taire ses inquiétudes.

Il se souvenait encore de ses angoisses après le... Le baiser, il était capable de le dire, maintenant. Ou du moins, de le penser. Oui, il avait embrassé James, et il en avait certainement eu très envie depuis longtemps, et seul l'alcool avait su calmer ses inhibitions. Et il désirait sans nul doute recommencer.

Et il en était revenu à ses réflexions sur l'homosexualité et ses conséquences. Cela n'avait fait qu'agraver son état de panique. Tout se mélangeait dans son esprit : la mine souriante de James, des visages moqueurs, les pleurs de sa fille... Un véritable cauchemar.

Il avait fini par se calmer en regardant un feuilleton stupide à la télé en attendant qu'Alexandra rentre des cours. Et depuis, il avait évité de repenser à tout cela.

 

La situation était encore plus critique quand ses idées se tournaient dans cette direction alors qu'il avait James au bout du fil.

« Bref, on dit donc Les mondes de Ralph mercredi. Il faudra prendre quatre places, » reprit Michael.

« J'aurais dû m'en douter : il y aura Tumaini, c'est ça ?

\- Tout à fait. » James était décidément très perspicace. « On se retrouve devant le ciné ou tu passes à la maison d'abord ?

\- Je serai chez toi entre 16h et 16h30. Par contre, je dois filer. À mercredi ! »

Michael n'eut même pas le temps de saluer James qu'il entendait déjà la tonalité.

Mais il avait encore sa voix dans le creux de l'oreille. Un écho ou un souvenir, il ne savait. Il avait juste envie de l'y entendre encore, et encore, et encore. Et surtout, de l'entendre dire des paroles plus intimes, des secrets, des mots interdits.

Il était bel et bien foutu.

 

Comment James réagirait, après tout ce qui s'était passé ? Accepterait-il sa déclaration ? Il pouvait légitimement l'envoyer se faire voir. Il espérait que ce ne fut pas le cas, mais James avait également tous les droits de ne pas le croire, de penser qu'il jouait avec ses sentiments. Qu'importe que cela soit faux, si c'était ainsi que James ressentait les choses ? Michael s'en voudrait d'ajouter à la confusion que son ami éprouvait sans nul doute.

Et comment lui faire passer le message ? Certes, sa vie sexuelle avait été plus ou moins mouvementée, mais ce n'était pas le cas de sa vie sentimentale. Valérie était la seule personne à qui il avait avoué ses sentiments. Il savait flirter, séduire, mais pas se déclarer. C'était pitoyable pour un père de famille trentenaire, non ?

Debout dans l'entrée, le téléphone encore dans la main, il eut soudain une idée étrange. Il marcha jusqu'au panier à journaux à côté du canapé, et se mit à le fouiller. Il ne tarda pas à tomber sur ce qu'il cherchait : un numéro d'été de magazine pour adolescente. Avec un dossier sur les amours de vacances. Il s'assit confortablement et commença à le feuilleter.

Les conseils allaient de ridicule à proche du harcèlement sexuel. À en croire ce magazine, les adolescents étaient de dangereux pervers, et il craignait maintenant de laisser sortir sa fille. Peut-être l'enfermer dans sa chambre jusqu'à ses vingt-trois ans était une bonne idée.

À première vue, ce n'était pas dans Jeune et jolie ou dans Girls ! qu'il allait trouver la solution, mais cela l'aidait à former la sienne. Il lui fallait être sûr de lui, décidé, mais laisser la porte ouverte à la discussion. En un mot, être un adulte.

Et en amour, il ne l'avait jamais été.

 

Il avait trois jours pour formuler son plan. Avec un peu de chance, cela serait suffisant.

*****

L'après-midi avait été des plus agréables, et James en était vraiment heureux. Alex avait été moins distante que dernièrement, lui adressant fréquemment la parole et riant de ses bons mots. Elle lui avait même tenu la main fermement dans les couloirs bondés du métro, pour éviter d'être séparés. La sensation de ses jeunes doigts entre les siens avait gonflé son cœur de joie.

 

Il avait enfin fait la connaissance de Tumaini. C'était une charmante adolescente au sourire contagieux. Alex et elle s'entendaient comme larrons en foire, c'était évident. Elles partageaient la même aisance dans leurs relations avec les adultes, ainsi qu'un humour ravageur et un manque de coquetterie flagrant. Cela ne les empêchait pas d'être, aux yeux de James du moins, les plus jolies adolescentes qu'il connaisse. Mais peut-être qu'on pouvait douter de son impartialité.

Il ne savait si Tumaini avait eu connaissance des déboires du père de son amie, et de leur lien avec James, si Alex lui en avait soufflé mot, mais cela n'apparaissait pas dans son comportement. Elle était ouverte et joviale en toutes circonstances. C'était rafraîchissant...

Et cela n'en avait rendu l'expérience d'un dessin animé en famille – il aimait à y penser ainsi – que plus mémorable.

 

La séance avait commencé à 17h. Ils étaient déjà assis à peu près au milieu de la salle de cinéma, James à l'extrémité droite de leur petit groupe, Tumaini tout à gauche, et le père et la fille entre eux deux. Il n'y avait pas grand monde quand les lumières s'étaient éteintes, mais les spectateurs avaient afflué pendant les réglementaires bandes annonces. Ils étaient toutefois encore relativement isolés, et si un couple s'était installé juste derrière eux, il n'y avait personne devant sur deux rangs, et de nombreux fauteuils vides les séparaient de leurs voisins les plus proches, à droite comme à gauche. Une situation idéale pour profiter au mieux du film.

Durant toute la séance, Tumaini et Alex rirent de bon cœur aux blagues du film. Celui-ci plaisait moins à James, mais Michael se penchait régulièrement vers lui et chuchotait à son oreille des suggestions plus ou moins salaces, mais surtout nettement plus adultes, concernant ce qui se déroulait à l'écran. Que le souffle d'air chaud contre son oreille lui provoquât des frissons dans le dos, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Mais il appréciait aussi les saillies de Michael et étouffait ses ricanements peu élégants.

Après une ultime blague sur la couleur de la culotte de l'héroïne – qui, par ailleurs, ne semblait pas avoir plus de sept ans, ce qui rendait les remarques de Michael délicieusement politiquement incorrectes – James avait pouffé tellement fort que le jeune couple assis derrière eux lui avait intimé de faire silence sur un ton péremptoire. Ce qui avait aggravé son hilarité. Qu'un homme de plus de trente ans se fasse disputer comme un petit garçon par un adolescent boutonneux était d'une infinie ironie qui ne lui échappait pas.

 

James avait passé la presque totalité du film avec l'épaule de Michael appuyée contre la sienne. Une douce pression qui parlait de confiance et de proximité. La chaleur naturelle du corps de Michael avait irradié à travers leurs deux chemises et la veste de James. Ce contact anodin avait fait naître la chair de poule sur ses bras quand il s'était accompagné du souffle brûlant de Michael dans le creux de son oreille. Avait-il senti, parfois, les lèvres de son ami frôler son lobe ? Il ne pouvait le jurer, mais il aimait à le croire. Chacun de ces gestes l'avait submergé d'un intense raz-de-marée d'émotions, le retrait de ces vagues laissant un vide pesant au fond de sa poitrine, avant qu'une nouvelle déferlante ne disperse ses doutes.

Il n'avait qu'une question en tête quand les lumières s'étaient rallumées : pourquoi le film n'avait-il pas duré une éternité ?

 

Une fois sortis du cinéma, ils allèrent manger dans un fast-food proche. Ils discutèrent autour d'un hamburger.

« Et toi, Tumaini, qu'est-ce que tu préfères comme genre de film ? » demanda James, honnêtement curieux.

Elle le regarda avec insistance tout en finissant de mastiquer la monstrueuse bouchée qu'elle tentait d'ingurgiter. Elle prit même le temps d'essuyer le ketchup qu'elle avait au coin de la bouche avant de répondre. « J'aime quand ça pète, monsieur McAllister, » dit-elle en frappant son poing droit dans sa paume gauche.

« Appelle-moi James. » Il mordit distraitement dans une frite. « Et pourquoi ? »

Elle observa le plafond pensivement. « Vous savez, James, la vie, elle est trop courte. Pourtant, les choses avancent tout doucement d'abord jusqu'au jour où elles accélèrent, et alors c'est déjà trop tard. »

C'était étrangement profond pour une si jeune fille, et James se demanda ce qui avait poussé Tumaini à se poser autant de questions.

Elle continua : « Dans un film d'action, tout va super vite. Mais le héros arrive toujours à sauver la situation. Ça me donne de l'espoir. »

Alex lui tapa sur l'épaule. « C'est surtout que t'aimes bien reluquer les muscles bronzés des acteurs, » dit-elle en riant.

Le fard que piqua Tumaini donna une teinte caramel à sa peau sombre. Elle baissa le regard et croqua dans son double-cheese sans répondre.

Déterminé à sauver la jeune fille de son embarras, James s'exclama : « Ce que je peux comprendre. Je fais pareil, » avant de fermer sa bouche brusquement, réalisant ce qu'il venait de révéler.

 

Tumaini, quant à elle, ouvrit la sienne – heureusement vide de nourriture – en grand, et se tourna vers Alex, une question muette dans les yeux. Son amie secoua la tête, puis jeta un regard trahi à son père, qui haussa les épaules.

De son côté, James paniquait. Il avait suffisamment vécu de rejets dans sa vie pour ne pas souhaiter en connaître un nouveau. Il craignait surtout que sa maladresse ne gâche cet après-midi qui avait si bien commencé et qui était censé marquer un point d'orgue dans sa réconciliation avec Alexandra – et avec Michael.

Mais après une courte minute de silence pesant pendant laquelle tous avaient gardé les yeux rivés sur leur repas, Tumaini reprit la parole, enjouée : « Et vous pensez quoi de Vin Diesel ? »

James n'avait qu'une envie : pleurer de joie et de soulagement. Il avait enfin trouvé une famile qui l'acceptait tel qu'il était.

Mais il ne voulait pas ignorer plus longtemps la perche tendue par Tumaini, et il répondit : « Trop de muscles, et pas assez de cheveux. »

Ce qui finit de désamorcer la bombe qu'il avait lancée par erreur. Comprenant manifestement ce qui était passé par la tête de James, Michael lui donna un léger coup de coude pour attirer son attention, et lui sourit en lui adressant un clin d'œil .

Ils rirent tous de bon cœur, et reprirent leur conversation tout en finissant leurs copieux menus.

 

C'est le pas lourd qu'ils descendirent du métro. La fermeture des portes marquait en quelque sorte la fin de leur journée : les bons moments étaient derrière eux et il était temps de se dire au revoir... jusqu'à la prochaine fois. Car il y aurait une prochaine fois, cela ne faisait aucune doute.

James accompagna le petit groupe jusqu'à la porte de chez Michael, déposant au passage Tumaini quand ils passèrent devant son immeuble. Si la jeune fille salua cordialement le père de son amie, c'est avec enthousiasme qu'elle embrassa James sur les deux joues, avant de le serrer brièvement dans ses bras. Même le froid piquant de ce mois de décembre ne suffit pas à faire disparaître la chaleur que ces baisers avaient créée dans les joues de James.

Arrivés en bas de l'appartement de Michael, James s'apprêtait à dire au revoir quand Michael, tenant la porte ouverte, déclara : « Tu montes prendre un dernier verre, bien entendu. »

Le ton de son ami souffrait si peu un refus que James ne put que répondre, un sourire au coin des lèvres : « Si tu le dis. » Il passa devant Michael avec un hochement de tête en signe de remerciement. Michael accompagna le mouvement en posant sa main au creux des reins de James. C'eut pu être un geste intimant à James de se dépêcher, s'il avait senti ne serait-ce qu'un instant la moindre pression. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Comme si Michael avait juste eu besoin de créer un lien physique entre eux deux à ce moment précis. Ce fut cette fois-ci tout le corps de James qui s'embrasa.

 

Serrés comme des sardines, ils montèrent à trois dans le petit ascenseur jusqu'à l'étage de Michael. Cette proximité exagérée faisait son petit effet sur le cerveau de James, qui tentait sans succès de comprendre ce qui se passait. Quand l'ascenseur s'arrêta au bon étage, ils se déversèrent sur le palier. La paume de Michael retrouva rapidement sa place dans le dos de James, y imprimant une marque brûlante et indélébile. Brusquement, tous les moments qu'ils avaient partagés revinrent en mémoire au jeune professeur. Les gestes tendres et déplacés, tout particulièrement. Mais celui-ci, ce geste incongru, ce contact précieux, ne lui faisait pas le même effet. Il lui semblait naturel et – étrangement – honnête. Comme si Michael s'était rendu à l'évidence que leur relation était bien plus qu'une simple amitié, et qu'il était temps de laisser leurs corps parler pour eux. Ce qui, bien entendu, était parfaitement impossible.

 

Alexandra ouvrit la porte et les précéda dans l'appartement, la main de Michael n'abandonnant James qu'une fois passés le pas de la porte. La jeune fille remercia James chaleureusement pour ce merveilleux après-midi et leur souhaita bonne nuit, puis disparut dans sa chambre. Bientôt, les accords étouffés d'un morceau pop s'échappèrent de sous sa porte, signalant à son père qu'elle ne dormirait pas tout de suite.

D'un mouvement du bras, Michael invita James à prendre place sur le canapé après avoir récupéré sa veste pour la pendre à la patère. James obéit, et fut surpris quand Michael posa ses fesses si proche de lui qu'à un centimètre près, il aurait pu s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Mais il ne dit rien et garda les yeux fixés sur la télévision muette, souffrant le silence comme une chape de béton sur un cercueil.

Un bruissement de tissu lui fit enfin tourner la tête. Le corps tout entier de Michael tendait vers lui, tel un tournesol cherchant l'astre du jour. Un bras nonchalant le tenait prisonnier sans même le toucher, tandis que l'autre s'étirait vers lui. Les longs doigts fins de Michael se posèrent sur sa joue, la pulpe du pouce dessinant des cercles sur sa peau enflammée. James plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Michael, y cherchant une réponse qu'il n'y trouva pas. Mais ceux-ci grandissaient dans son champs de vision, jusqu'à éclipser tout ce qui les entourait. Et James ne saisissait toujours pas ce qui se passait.

 

Il s'éveilla de cette transe juste avant que les lèvres de Michael ne se posent sur les siennes. Sa main droite jaillit entre eux deux, commandée par son subconscient trop prudent, et repoussa Michael gentiment.

« Attends ! » lui dit-il. Quand il sentit que Michael s'était bel et bien immobilisé, il ajouta : « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Ça me semble évident, » répondit Michael avec assurance. Mais une lueur tremblante dans ses prunelles trahissait sa peur d'avoir dépassé les limites une fois de plus.

« Tu as bu, c'est ça ? » Même si James se demandait comment cela avait pu lui échapper, c'était la seule solution.

Michael soupira et recula dans le canapé, dépité. « Non, je n'ai pas bu. Et même si j'avais bu, je ferais la même chose. »

Une pointe de glace perça le cœur de James. « Oui, j'ai vu ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois... »

Michael grogna. Il s'agrippa les cheveux tout en jetant sa tête en arrière. « Putain, c'est pas ça ! Ce que je veux dire, c'est que déjà, la dernière fois... quand j'avais bu... J'en ai envie, c'est tout. »

James écarquillait les yeux. « C'est tout ?

\- Non, c'est pas tout. » Michael était à nouveau tourné vers lui et le fixait, des flammes dans les yeux. « Je veux goûter tes lèvres. Je veux toucher ton corps. Je veux écouter ton cœur. »

Le souffle coupé et la poitrine serrée, James ne pouvait en croire ses oreilles. Venait-il d'imaginer la déclaration de son ami ? Rêvait-il la bouche de Michael qui s'approchait de la sienne ?

 

Ses doutes s'envolèrent quand Michael l'embrassa. Son haleine était douce, cette fois-ci, et ses lèvres chaudes. Il ne put retenir un gémissement à la sensation des doigts de Michael enroulés autour de sa nuque, le forçant à basculer la tête en arrière et à ouvrir sa bouche pour accueillir la langue curieuse de son ami. Ses bras pendaient le long de son corps, tels ceux d'un pantin désarticulé, incapable du moindre geste qui pourrait briser l'enchantement.

Le baiser de Michael était vorace et passionné, mais les bras qui entouraient James ne serraient pas : ils enveloppaient. James se laissa aller à cette tendre étreinte un moment, avant d'enlacer Michael à son tour. Ainsi lové contre celui qu'il aimait, assis dans le canapé au milieu du salon vide et silencieux, James se rappela les longs mois de doutes, de frustration, de désir et d'espoir. Ils défilèrent dans son esprit en l'espace de quelques secondes, puis s'évanouirent. Il n'avait plus à s'attarder sur le passé ; le futur se présentait à lui, et il était doux.

Dans ses bras, Michael s'abandonna. James sentait les efforts qu'il faisait pour ne faire qu'un avec lui, sa manière de combler chaque espace les séparant encore avec tout son corps. Une telle passion embrasa les sens de James qui, ne se tenant plus, enfourcha Michael comme une monture fougueuse. Et peut-être n'était-il que cela. Mais peut-être était-il bien plus. James ne le savait pas encore, mais son cerveau ennivré de désir refusait de se pencher sur la question. Le jeune professeur n'était plus qu'un brasier, attisé par les petits grognements de Michael et ses caresses indécentes.

Les mains de Michael couraient sur son dos, tentant d'en mémoriser chaque centimètre carré du bout des doigts. James les sentait, chauds et moites, à travers la fine barrière de sa chemise. La poitrine de Michael se soulevait à chaque inspiration, courte et bruyante. Le souffle brûlant de celui-ci, s'échappant par son nez, ajoutait à l'intense fièvre que l'excitation imprimait au visage de James. Il n'avait qu'une envie, et c'était retirer sa chemise. Mais c'était trop tôt. Beaucoup trop tôt. Michael s'était enfin ouvert à lui, et il ne s'agissait pas de le faire fuir en se montrant trop entreprenant. Il serait toujours temps, par la suite, de lui faire comprendre de quel bois il était fait. Car il y aurait une suite, n'est-ce pas ? Un tel début ne pouvait que laisser présager d'un feu d'artifice pour la suite. Mais pour l'instant, il dégustait la langue de Michael, plongée dans sa bouche, comme un fruit exotique et charnu.

 

Il sentit finalement que son corps se laissait emporter par le désir, son cœur battant furieusement dans son entrejambe, la pression contre la braguette de son pantalon menaçant de faire exploser celle-ci.

Conscient qu'il ne fallait pas brûler les étapes, au risque de voir leur relation partir en fumée, il s'écarta à regret. Michael geignit, comme un enfant trop gâté qui se verrait refuser son dessert favori. Cela fit sourire James.

« Je pense qu'il faut en rester là pour ce soir, » dit-il en se redressant. Le bassin de Michael tenta de le suivre un instant, et jugeant la rapidité avec laquelle Michael s'était arrêté dans son élan, James pensa que le geste avait été pleinement inconscient. Ce que confirmait le gonflement notable qui semblait gêner son ami – amant ? L'était-il déjà ?

« Peut-être même qu'on est déjà allé trop loin.

\- Je te le fais pas dire, » répliqua Michael qui gigotait sur le canapé, cherchant une position plus confortable dans son état.

« Je voulais dire qu'il faut peut-être qu'on parle... Non ? »

Bien que toujours gêné par sa situation, Michael cessa immédiatement de gesticuler et fixa James sérieusement. « Je suppose que tu as raison. Même si je vois pas trop ce que ça va nous apporter.

\- Une base stable ? » proposa James.

« Vu comme ça... » Michael haussa les épaules. « Mais y a pas grand chose à dire. J'ai fini par comprendre que je tenais beaucoup à toi, et voilà. »

James observait Michael avec attention. Son visage exprimait honnêteté et sincérité. Mais c'était James qui doutait. Pas de ses sentiments, non. Mais de la viabilité de leur relation. « Tu as conscience que c'est inhabituel, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je vois pas en quoi, » répondit Michael, visiblement étonné.

« Michael... Je suis un homme.

\- Et l'eau, ça mouille ? Apprends-moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas déjà.

\- Mais...

\- Je pourrais me fâcher si tu insinuais que ce genre de détail a une quelconque importance pour moi, » l'interrompit Michael.

Mais ses yeux disaient le contraire, James le voyait bien. Son ami y avait réfléchi longuement, avait examiné les conséquences. Puis il avait pris la décision de s'en foutre. C'était ce qu'exprimait la lueur téméraire dans ses prunelles gris-vert. Il défiait quiconque de questionner ses choix, ce que James n'oserait pas faire. De doutes, il n'y en avait plus.

« Donc... on est ensemble, c'est ça ? » résuma James.

À ces mots, Michael se mit à rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. La défiance et l'assurance s'évaporèrent de ses yeux. Mis face à son choix, Michael allait-il reculer ?

« J'y avais pas pensé ainsi. Tu comprends, j'ai plus eu de relation sérieuse depuis Valérie. Mais je suppose que oui.

\- Et ta fille ?

\- Non seulement elle est trop jeune, mais en plus, un ménage à trois avec son père me paraît une mauvaise idée pour son développement psychologique.

\- Michael ! » s'écria James en riant.

Michael souriait. « Je lui dirai demain. » Il tendit les bras vers James. « Et si, maintenant, tu m'embrassais pour fêter ça ? »

James jeta un œil à l'entrejambe de Michael. « Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?

\- Ce serait dommage de gâcher une si belle érection ! » répliqua Michael avec un clin d'œil.

James sourit et secoua la tête. « C'est hors de question. Beaucoup trop tôt.

\- Je sais bien. Je plaisantais, » répondit Michael. Il fit une mine boudeuse. « Je peux au moins avoir un bisou ? »

Cette fois-ci, James ne se fit pas prier.


	13. Chapitre treize

Le réveil sonna dans la chambre d'Alexandra, mais Michael était réveillé depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Il regardait le plafond sans le voir, songeant à la soirée de la veille. Aux lèvres de James sur les siennes. À ses fesses rondes et fermes contre ses cuisses. Au goût de sa langue. Il baissa le regard sur sa couette qui formait une belle bosse au niveau de son bas-ventre. Ses souvenirs n'allaient pas l'aider à se débarrasser de son érection matinale, et il devait être présentable pour discuter avec sa fille autour d'un bol de céréales.

Il ferma les yeux un instant et se concentra sur les mamelles violettes et pendantes de sa regrettée grand-mère en bikini. C'était l'image qu'il utilisait pour calmer ses ardeurs depuis qu'il avait quinze ans et qu'il avait été témoin de cette vision d'horreur sur une plage de Normandie.

Quand le sang eut quitté ses parties génitales pour rejoindre son cerveau encore endormi, il se permit de repenser à James.

 

Il ne pouvait nier la crainte qu'il avait connue au moment d'embrasser son ami. C'était une chose de ressentir un fort élan amoureux pour un homme – qui, somme toute, était indéniablement charmant et bien capable de faire naître de tels sentiments chez quiconque – mais quelle serait sa réaction quand un duvet de fin de journée frotterait contre sa peau ? Quand il aurait sous ses mains un torse plat et musclé, et non deux globes de chair souple à malaxer sensuellement ? Quand il sentirait à travers leurs vêtements une excitation toute masculine ?

Ces questions l'avaient taraudé jusqu'à ce qu'il plonge les yeux dans ceux de James, puis s'étaient évaporées. Tout irait bien parce que, non seulement il était amoureux de James, mais qu'il le désirait aussi. Et son corps le lui avait prouvé pendant leurs baisers.

Quand James était finalement parti, ce n'était qu'au prix d'un immense effort de volonté qu'il n'avait pas couru jusqu'à sa chambre pour soulager ses envies. Au lieu de quoi il avait siroté un verre de jus de pomme devant une niaiserie télévisuelle. Comme s'il ne souhaitait pas entacher ses sentiments de considérations purement physiques si tôt dans leur relation.

Et James, avait-il cédé à ses pulsions une fois rentré dans son appartement ? S'était-il caressé jusqu'à l'orgasme en pensant à lui ? Le sexe de Michael tressauta sous la couette à cette simple idée. Il abandonna vite ce chemin de pensée, car il ne voulait pas s'infliger l'image mentale de sa grand-mère en maillot de bain plus que nécessaire.

 

À travers le mur, Michael entendait sa fille s'activer dans sa chambre. « Il est temps, » songea-t-il, et il s'extirpa de son lit. Il enfila une robe de chambre aux bords élimés tout en se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire à Alexandra. L'improvisation n'était pas son fort, mais il semblait que c'était son seul recours à cet instant.

Michael rejoignit la cuisine, pieds nus sur la moquette du couloir – puis supportant en grinçant des dents le carrelage glacé de la cuisine – pendant que, dans la salle de bain, la douche se mettait à couler. La cafetière fut lancée rapidement, et la table mise pour le petit-déjeuner de sa fille. Il n'était pas toujours debout pour le réveil d'Alexandra, mais il aimait faire les choses correctement quand il l'était. Il ne restait plus à Michael qu'à attendre, ce qu'il fit en buvant à petites gorgées son café trop fort et sans sucre, assis sur le bord de la fenêtre.

Dans la rue, les gens s'affairaient vers leurs activités quotidiennes, semblant éviter inconsciemment l'immeuble de Michael, où bientôt une conversation de la plus haute importance allait prendre place.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et, quelques instants plus tard, Alex pénétra dans la cuisine avec sa tête des matins difficiles.

« Bonjour, ma puce ! » Michael lança avec un geste de la main.

« 'lut p'pa, » grogna l'adolescente.

Michael savait bien que le matin n'était pas forcément le meilleur moment pour parler avec sa fille, mais il refusait de repousser plus longtemps cette discussion. « J'ai une nouvelle importante à t'annoncer, » finit-il par dire.

Le regard éteint d'Alex s'illumina un peu. Elle n'était pas parfaitement réveillée – et elle ne le serait pas avant de quitter l'appartement pour le collège – mais Michael avait au moins gagné son attention.

 

Maintenant, que lui dire ? Qu'après trente-quatre ans d'hétérosexualité affirmée, il avait décidé de changer de bord ? Qu'Alex aurait peut-être bientôt un deuxième papa ? Il choisit de lui annoncer la vérité toute simple. « Ma chérie, je suis tombé amoureux de James. Et nous sommes ensemble. » Après tout, quelle importance avait le sexe de l'autre quand on parlait sentiments ? À quel moment deux cœurs liés l'un à l'autre avaient besoin des organes génitaux pour communiquer ? Homosexualité et hétérosexualité n'étaient que des labels, des étiquettes de supermarché que l'on collait sur les êtres humains pour savoir dans quel rayon les trouver. Mais au fond, cela ne voulait pas dire grand chose quand on ne cherchait rien de précis.

Alexandra fronça les sourcils, tentant de digérer l'information et de décider comment y réagir. « Vraiment ? » demanda-t-elle enfin.

Qu'entendait-elle par là ? Pensait-elle que son père lui faisait une blague ? « Comment ça, vraiment ?

\- Je veux dire, tu es vraiment amoureux ? C'est pas juste une aventure, comme avec les nanas que je revois jamais deux fois ? »

Michael n'avait jamais réalisé dans quelle mesure sa fille avait été témoin de ses mœurs dissolues. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir été le modèle de stabilité qu'il voulait pour Alex. Il était temps de lui prouver qu'il valait mieux que ça. « Non. Cette fois-ci, c'est sérieux. »

Cela eut l'air de lui suffire : elle hocha la tête et la replongea dans son bol de céréales sans un mot.

Quand elle quitta l'appartement, elle n'avait pas prononcé une parole de plus, sauf pour lui dire au revoir.

 

Michael ne savait pas comment prendre sa réaction.

*****

Quand la cloche sonna, elle rangea son livre et son classeur dans son sac à dos et quitta la salle de chimie en même temps que ses trente-deux camarades de classe. Ils ne lui jetèrent pas un coup d'œil. Elle avait de bons contacts avec deux ou trois d'entre eux, mais la plupart l'ignoraient courtoisement, comme on passerait sans la voir à côté d'une belle plante.

Alex était une solitaire. Peut-être tenait-elle cela de son père. Elle avait une vraie amie, Tumaini – qui n'était pas dans sa classe, malheureusement – et une poignée de connaissances. Elle traversait ses journées la tête dans les nuages, plongée dans ses pensées, et cela lui convenait.

Une fois dans le couloir, elle zigzagua entre les élèves qui s'activaient vers la sortie et ceux qui attendaient leurs amis. Dans le hall, elle tourna sur sa gauche et grimpa les escaliers qui s'y trouvaient. La salle d'arts plastiques était à l'étage. Normalement, James s'y trouvait encore. Sinon, elle tenterait sa chance dans la salle des professeurs.

 

Elle avait réellement émergé de sa nuit en arrivant devant le collège. Elle avait bien entendu ce que son père lui avait annoncé le matin, mais c'était resté enfoui sous le coton de son demi-sommeil. Les bruits de la rue, puis les cris de la cour de récréation avaient déterré l'information, et elle avait dû se pencher sur ses implications en attendant d'entrer en cours de mathématiques. En fait, quand midi avait sonné – et l'heure de s'entasser dans le réfectoire pour déguster des haricots verts au goût de tabac froid et un morceau de viande dur comme du bois – elle était encore en train d'y réfléchir. C'était un changement important dans sa vie, et pour plusieurs raisons.

D'abord, son père lui annonçait être en couple pour la première fois. Elle était assez âgée pour se douter que son père n'avait pas fait vœu de célibat, et le défilé des jeunes femmes anonymes – quoique maigre et espacé dans le temps – le lui avait prouvé. Mais elle avait compris qu'elles n'étaient là que pour des raisons sexuelles. Si elle devait en croire les magazines, ainsi que certains sites internet, les adultes avaient des besoins physiques à satisfaire. Cela l'avait quelque peu attristée de penser que son père était capable d'une telle bassesse – se servir d'un être humain de manière si égoïste – avant qu'elle ne se fasse une raison. Ces femmes semblaient deviner qu'elles n'avaient pas d'avenir avec son père, puisqu'elles ne revenaient jamais. Elles ne lui avaient jamais adressé la parole, pas même quand elles se croisaient devant la porte des toilettes, au milieu de la nuit. Mais, le temps passant, elle avait craint de voir son père seul à jamais. Était-il encore amoureux de sa mère ? Elle-même n'y pensait que rarement. Elle aimait la relation unique qu'elle avait avec son père. Mais elle n'était pas contre intégrer une troisième personne à leur cercle intime.

Était-ce si grave que cela soit un homme ? C'était la question sur laquelle elle s'attarda le moins. Non, cela n'avait aucune importance. Elle n'avait que faire du regard des autres, et elle n'avait aucun préjugé contre l'homosexualité. Si cela rendait son père heureux, alors c'était une bonne chose. Bien sûr, tout le monde ne penserait pas de même, mais à part Tumaini, ils n'avaient aucune connaissance ni aucune famille qui pourrait trouver à y redire. Et les autres... Rien à foutre. Elle se remémora un instant mamie Céline, la mère de son père, de qui elle avait de bons souvenirs – des vacances dans sa grande maison, des tartes aux cerises et des Noëls au coin du feu. C'était une femme de la vieille école, mais à l'esprit ouvert. Céline Zimmerman était morte depuis quelques années, mais Alexandra n'avait aucun doute que la vieille femme se serait réjouie de voir son fils unique reprendre goût à la vie de couple, même avec un homme.

Et surtout, cet homme n'était nul autre que James McAllister, et qu'y avait-il chez lui qu'on ne pouvait aimer ? Il était gentil, charmant, très beau – la jeune fille se souvint du béguin qu'elle avait eu pour son professeur et en rougit – et il aurait séduit la respectée madame Zimmerman en un éclair. Franchement, son père n'aurait pu trouver mieux. Elle comprenait qu'il ait pu tomber sous son emprise si facilement.

 

Elle soupira, irritée. Oui, c'était vrai, elle n'avait pas toujours été de cet avis. Il y avait encore peu, elle refusait de prononcer son nom, de lui parler, ou même d'aller à son cours. Mais elle avait cru qu'il avait blessé son père. Personne ne pouvait lui reprocher de vouloir protéger la personne la plus importante dans sa vie, si ? Mais quand son père avait insisté pour qu'elle laisse une chance à James, Alex avait commencé à se demander si la situation n'était pas plus compliquée. Et maintenant qu'elle savait qu'ils étaient ensemble, elle était curieuse de savoir ce qui avait pu briser leur relation pendant plusieurs semaines.

C'était pour cette raison qu'elle se tenait devant la salle d'arts plastiques, préparant son entrée en inspirant profondément.

Elle poussa la porte.

James lui tournait le dos. Il aimantait des reproductions sur le tableau blanc pour la première leçon du lendemain, supposait-elle. Elle en profita pour essayer de l'observer avec les yeux de son père. Il avait les épaules assez larges, et une taille robuste, rien de féminin. Cela n'était donc pas ce qui attirait son père.

 

James se tourna pour prendre un nouveau poster sur son bureau et sursauta en l'apercevant au fond de la salle. « Bonsoir, Alexandra. Je peux t'aider ?

\- Il paraît que vous sortez avec mon père. »

James devint immédiatement écarlate jusqu'aux oreilles, et le poster lui échappa des mains, lui faisant pousser un juron. « Merde ! »

Tout en gardant son sérieux, Alexandra répliqua : « C'est pas très pro de dire ça devant une élève...

\- Mais comme tu n'es pas venue me voir en tant qu'élève, je pense qu'on va pouvoir se passer de ces formalités, » dit-il en ramassant le poster. Il tira une chaise devant son bureau. « Ferme la porte, s'il te plaît. »

Alexandra hocha la tête et fit ce qu'on lui demandait, avant de venir s'asseoir en face de James. Ils ne dirent mot pendant un moment. Ce fut James qui rompit le silence : « Quelle est ta question, exactement ?

\- J'en ai pas. Enfin... Je voulais savoir si c'était vrai.

\- Tu veux dire que tu ne fais pas confiance à ton père ? » demanda James en levant un sourcil presque comiquement.

Vue comme ça, sa démarche était stupide. Bien sûr que son père lui avait dit la vérité, ce matin. Alors qu'était-elle venue faire ici, précisément ? Elle tordit ses mains nerveusement. « Pourquoi ? »

Toutes ses interrogations étaient là, dans cette unique question. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi un homme ? Pourquoi James ? Pourquoi, alors qu'il l'avait fait souffrir il y a peu ?

James eut l'air de sentir ses hésitations. Il lui prit les mains et lui déplia les doigts en les massant gentiment, comme pour en évacuer la tension. « J'aime beaucoup ton père. Et si je peux croire ses paroles, il m'aime beaucoup aussi. Je pense qu'il n'y a pas d'autre raison. »

Il semblait nerveux, maintenant. Avait-elle fait naître des doutes ? « Je sais que vous pouvez le croire. S'il l'a dit, c'est que c'est vrai ! » Son exclamation, si forte dans cette grande salle vide, était emprunte de tant de conviction que cela fit sourire James.

« Je suppose que tu as raison, » ajouta-t-il, le regard perdu.

Alexandra retira ses mains de celles du jeune professeur. Il lui restait une chose à comprendre, à savoir. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, avant... ? » Avant, quand ils ne se parlaient plus. Quand son père avait le visage triste. Quand il n'arrivait plus à peindre. Quand le nom de James McAllister était devenu tabou dans leur petit appartement. Ces mots-là, elle ne les dit pas, mais elle y pensa très fort, espérant que cela suffirait pour que James comprenne ce qu'elle entendait par 'avant'.

James s'appuya contre le dossier trop dur de la vieille chaise en bois. « J'ai fait quelque chose... quelque chose que je n'aurais pas dû faire. »

Alex écarquilla les yeux de panique. James se reprit immédiatement. « Non, non ! Rien de grave. » Un petit sourire mystérieux étira ses lèvres. « D'ailleurs, c'était juste trop tôt. Un simple problème de timing. »

 

À demi-mots, James lui laissait entrevoir cet acte qui avait failli mettre un terme à leur amitié. Un geste tendre, trop intime. Un mot de trop. La barrière, fluide déjà, mais qu'il ne fallait pas encore briser à l'époque.

Depuis, cette limite avait été franchie, oubliée. Tout allait mieux.

C'était ce qui transparaissait dans le sourire énigmatique de James.

« Vous me raccompagnez chez moi ? » finit-elle par demander.

Et après tout, pourquoi pas ? Elle devait s'habituer à voir James encore plus souvent à la maison.

*****

Michael ne s'attendait certainement pas à voir James quand la porte s'ouvrit sur sa fille qui rentrait de l'école. Pourtant, le jeune professeur était là, dans le couloir – immobile et gêné, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, mais qu'il commençait peu à peu à deviner.

En lançant un clin d'œil à James, lui faisant signe qu'il était le bienvenu, il se tourna vers sa fille qui était déjà en train de retirer ses chaussures. « Dis, tu as croisé ton professeur d'arts plastiques dans la rue et tu l'as invité à prendre un verre ? »

Alex ne leva pas les yeux quand elle répondit : « Non, j'ai été le voir à la fin des cours pour lui parler. Et je l'ai invité à prendre un verre. » Ses baskets rangées dans le placard, elle prit son sac à dos et disparut dans le couloir sans un mot de plus.

Michael sentait la sueur lui couler dans le dos. Une sueur froide et rance, synonyme de peur. Ils avaient parlé, mais de quoi ? Avait-il sous-estimé l'impact de sa décision de fréquenter James sur la vie de sa propre fille ?

Dans son dos, la porte d'entrée se referma doucement. Une main chaude et bienfaisante se posa sur son épaule. « Tout va bien. Elle avait quelques questions, et j'y ai répondu, » lui dit James, faisant suivre ses paroles de réconfort d'une tape amicale.

La tension dans les épaules de Michael se relâcha.

Avant de pointer à nouveau le bout de son nez à la sensation de la paume de James qui s'attardait. Il était nerveux. La veille avait été une révélation, bien sûr, mais également une pulsion. Il avait vécu dans l'instant partagé, sans vraiment penser à l'engagement qu'il prenait. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était « le lendemain » et James était là, près de lui. Contre lui. Qu'était-il censé faire ?

 

James avait semblé aussi inquiet que lui quand il avait ouvert la porte. Et la présence d'Alex n'était pas la raison de son anxiété. Ils étaient ensemble. Ils étaient un couple, une paire. Mais ce n'étaient encore que des mots. Les gestes tendres et intimes auraient dû leur venir naturellement, mais cela faisait des mois, déjà, qu'ils les partageaient. Avaient-ils maintenant une autre saveur ?

Il y avait encore l'acte qui avait scellé leur relation. Le baiser. Peut-être fallait-il commencer par cela. Michael prit la main de James toujours posée sur son épaule tout en souriant avec plus d'assurance, et embrassa chastement ses phalanges. Il se tourna lentement, s'enroulant dans le bras de James jusqu'à être collé à lui, torse contre torse.

« Tu m'as manqué, » susurra-t-il entre les lèvres de James, les yeux dans les yeux. Et dans le même temps où il le disait, il réalisa à quel point c'était vrai. Il déroula le film de sa journée, et pas un instant il n'avait cessé de penser au jeune professeur, à ses pupilles océan et sa bouche de corail, et à la sensation de ce corps massif quoique petit contre le sien.

James rougit et détourna le regard, mais Michael ne le laissa pas faire. De sa main libre, il lui saisit la mâchoire et le força à le regarder. Michael se noya dans ces prunelles humides d'émotion, puis ferma les yeux pour le grand plongeon. Il tomba littéralement contre les lèvres de James, se laissant happer par le tourbillon de sa bouche entrouverte. Les doigts de James se crispèrent dans son cou, et il soupira d'aise.

C'était sa place. Là, entre les bras de James, il se sentait confiant et fragile à la fois. Il avait la sensation de pouvoir soulever des montagnes, mais aussi que James était une forteresse imprenable qui saurait le protéger en toutes circonstances. Il espérait que James pense de même.

 

Dans son dos, Alex se racla la gorge ostensiblement. Cela brisa le charme et, comme deux adolescents pris en faute, James et Michael se séparèrent brusquement, camouflant leur émoi derrière des gestes nerveux.

« Vous savez, vous faîtes un beau couple. Je suis contente, » dit Alexandra à brûle pourpoint.

Michael ne savait que répondre. Il n'avait que peu pensé à l'image que James et lui pouvaient renvoyer ensemble. Après tout, leur relation n'était pas un spectacle à offrir au monde. Elle était la leur, avant tout, leur bonheur personnel.

Mais les mots de sa fille l'encouragèrent et, sans consulter James, il lui prit la main avec vigueur. James était sien, et Michael appartenait à James tout autant.

« Tu as fini tes devoirs ? Déjà ? » finit-il par demander.

« Bien sûr que non. Je suis partie à peine cinq minutes. Vous avez été rapides.

\- Dis donc, jeune fille !... » s'offusqua Michael.

Mais Alex l'interrompit : « Oui, oui, okay. Bon, j'espère que tu as déjà invité James pour le réveillon, hein ? »

Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit toujours sa fille qui ait les bonnes idées ? Cela aurait dû lui sembler évident. Surtout sachant que James n'avait personne avec qui passer Noël.

Avant de retourner dans sa chambre, Alex ajouta : « Oublie pas que Tumani sera là aussi, mais qu'on passera toutes les deux Noël chez elle. Je te l'avais dit, non ? »

Non, elle ne lui avait rien dit. Mais elle avait déjà disparu. Parfois, la grande indépendance de sa fille le faisait se sentir inutile. Qu'allait-il devenir quand elle serait assez grande pour ne plus avoir besoin de lui ? Pour qui vivrait-il ? Si la réponse logique semblait être « lui-même », il ne parvenait pas à s'imaginer ce que cela signifiait. Après tout, il avait passé presque la moitié de sa vie à ne penser qu'à sa fille.

 

Mais maintenant, il avait James.

James qui le regardait, inquiet. Il devait avoir l'air bien soucieux pour faire naître une telle expression.

« Ça va, » le rassura-t-il. « Mais elle a raison, j'aurais dû t'inviter à notre dîner de réveillon. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? »

Le sourire radieux de James valait toutes les réponses du monde.

*****

Ce soir-là, James resta dîner. Quand la table fut débarrassée, et Alexandra couchée dans son lit, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent au salon autour d'un café. S'ils commencèrent par se raconter leur journée – la dernière sculpture de Michael, et la séance catastrophique autour de Mondrian et de l'utilisation des couleurs primaires de James avec les 5ème C – ils finirent rapidement bouche contre bouche, dans une étreinte insatiable.

 

Michael se découvrait au contact de James. Des endroits inexplorés s'ouvraient au plaisir. Mais Michael voulait plus. Il tira sur le pull de James, une interrogation muette dans les yeux. Quand il eut l'assentiment de James – un hochement imperceptible – il saisit le vêtement et le passa par dessus la tête du professeur, avant de le jeter au loin. Puis il ouvrit la chemise de son amant, bouton après bouton, sentant la fièvre monter avec chaque parcelle de peau laiteuse ainsi découverte. Peu habitué, il fut d'abord surpris à la vision du liseré de poils qui prenait naissance sous le nombril du professeur, avant de se délecter de la manière dont il traçait un chemin vers des zones plus intimes que Michael n'osait encore approcher, mais qui néanmoins réclamaient son attention.

Au lieu de céder à l'appel de la chair, il se débarrassa de son propre sweat-shirt. Il allongea James sur le canapé et prit place entre ses genoux relevés. Se saisissant à nouveau de ces lèvres roses et pleines – qu'il n'avait que peu quittées depuis le début de leurs ébats – il se colla au corps souple et brûlant de James. Celui-ci gémit.

Là, contre sa hanche, Michael la sentait. L'excitation de James. Et c'était Michael qui provoquait cet émoi. Dans le même état de désir, l'esprit embué, Michael ondula, faisant glisser son bassin contre celui de James. Ils grognèrent à l'unisson, James accompagnant Michael dans sa danse voluptueuse. Il agrippa Michael par les fesses, l'obligeant à recommencer. Ce qu'il fit immédiatement.

Atteints de frénésie, les deux hommes se frottaient l'un à l'autre, à la poursuite d'un plaisir qui submergeait leurs sens.

 

Michael perdait pied, sentant dans son ventre l'extase approcher. Il avait besoin de toute sa concentration pour durer encore un peu, et il quitta les lèvres de James à regret. Mais ce n'était que pour redoubler ses ardeurs, s'activant entre les jambes de James, que celui-ci avait maintenant enroulées autour de ses cuisses.

Michael eut un éclair de lucidité juste avant de sombrer : il faisait l'amour à James, et c'était fort. Qu'importait qu'ils soient encore tout deux à moitié habillés. Son corps et son cœur déployaient la même énergie, distillaient la même émotion.

Puis il éclata, et il perdit toute notion de temps et d'espace. Sa vie se réduisit à ce point de fusion, cet épicentre d'où s'échappait une extase physique et émotionnelle en un flot tumultueux. Mais au milieu de tout cela, il y avait un nom. Un mot qu'il prononça dans un râle de contentement : James. Et comme un écho distordu, il entendit son propre prénom se frayer un chemin entre des lèvres entrouvertes qui portaient encore les stigmates de ses baisers.

Comme si la soupape qui avait maintenu ses sens sous pression pendant son orgasme acceptait enfin de le soulager, Michael se déversa dans son pantalon, comme un adolescent peu expérimenté. Mais s'il devait en croire le regard gêné de James, il n'était pas le seul à s'être laissé aller.

 

Les deux hommes ne se quittèrent pas des yeux, savourant les minutes de paix et de félicité qui suivaient toujours ces pics de plaisir, en attendant de reprendre leur souffle.

Maintenant que le sang refluait enfin de ses parties intimes, Michael était à nouveau capable de penser, mais les mots se bousculaient dans sa tête. Les paroles qu'il avait le plus besoin de prononcer étaient « je t'aime », mais il n'était pas sûr d'être parfaitement honnête. Combien de compliments avait-il bafouillé avant, dans les bras de femmes dont il ne se souvenait plus du nom ? Fallait-il croire les grandes déclarations post-coïtales ? Et même s'il était sincère, si ses sentiments étaient plus forts que les hormones contrôlant son corps, il avait peur que James doute de ses paroles, pour les mêmes raisons. Il trouverait bien un moment plus propice pour exprimer sa flamme.

Pour l'instant, sa semence tiède, dans son caleçon, commençait à coaguler, et il n'avait aucun doute qu'il en soit de même pour James.

« Tu veux passer par la salle de bain ? » demanda Michael.

James se tortilla sous lui avant de répondre : « C'est pas de refus. »

Michael se releva, grimaçant à la sensation de ses poils pubiens qui collaient au tissu de ses sous-vêtements. Il prendrait sûrement une douche avant d'aller au lit. James, enfin libéré de la douce prison de ses bras, se faufila jusqu'à la salle de bain d'une démarche peu élégante.

Quand il revint, il tenait une boule de tissu dans son poing serré. « Tu n'aurais pas un sac plastique ?

\- Me dis pas que... » À l'idée de James se promenant commando dans les rues de Paris, la peau délicate de ses fesses frottant contre le denim de son jean, Michael sentit un nouveau tiraillement dans ses entrailles. Mais il avait passé l'âge des galipettes à répétition – du moins le pensait-il. Il alla chercher un sac dans la cuisine et le confia à James, qui y enfouit son boxer avant de remettre sa chemise.

 

Une fois rhabillés, James et Michael s'assirent sur le canapé, vaguement gênés. Puis Michael prit la main de James entre eux deux, et leur embarras se dissipa.

Michael avait cependant quelque chose sur le cœur qu'il voulait avouer à James. Il se racla la gorge et, les yeux fixés sur la moquette entre ses genoux, il se lança : « C'était chouette. » Difficile de faire plus stupide, mais il ne pouvait penser à une autre entrée en matière. « Mais ça pourrait être mieux. »

Michael sentit le poids du regard de James, ses incertitudes se diffusant par vagues qui heurtaient Michael avec force.

« Attends, je vais t'expliquer. Tu vois, jusqu'à présent, je n'ai connu que des femmes. Je veux savoir ce que ça fait d'être avec un homme. » Il se tourna vers James pour asséner le coup fatal. « Je veux qu'on fasse la totale la prochaine fois qu'on fait l'amour. Je ne veux pas me contenter de touche-pipi. »

James fronça les sourcils et se détourna. « Tu sais, les caresses, c'est aussi faire l'amour. Tous les homosexuels ne pratiquent pas la pénétration, puisque c'est de ça que tu parles.

\- Je me doute, » répliqua Michael. « Mais moi, je veux le faire, et le plus vite. Je veux être avec toi. Totalement. »

Puis les mots de James prirent du sens dans l'esprit de Michael. Si James était de ceux qui n'aimaient pas ça ? Et il était là, en train de parler de lui, de ses besoins, de ses envies, en faisant de James un objet sexuel, dont l'existence se réduisait à satisfaire ses désirs. Il reprit : « Enfin, seulement si tu veux. »

James réfléchit un instant en silence. Il semblait peser le pour et le contre, et Michael redoutait sa conclusion. Avait-il été trop rapide ? Sa demande était-elle inappropriée ? En tant qu'adulte, Michael avait confiance dans les bienfaits d'une discussion sérieuse, craignait les non-dits – et il y en avait déjà eu bien assez dans sa relation avec James. Il lui fallait tout mettre à plat, ce qu'il avait fait.

« Okay, » dit James. « Mais une chose : comme je suis plus expérimenté, je serai... le donneur, si tu veux. Est-ce que ça te va ? »

Michael n'y voyait pas d'objection, même si une petite partie de son subconscient se rebellait à l'idée. Mais l'hétérosexuel affirmé qui sommeillait en lui allait bientôt mourir de sa belle mort et ne l'importunerait plus.

« Bien sûr, le moment venu, tu pourras tout arrêter si ça ne te convient plus, » ajouta James.

« Je te fais confiance. » Et c'était vrai.

 

James se dirigea vers la patère dans l'entrée et saisit sa veste. « On se voit pour le réveillon, alors.

\- Oui. Six heures tapantes. »

Ils échangèrent un dernier baiser, plus doux qu'impétueux cette fois-ci, et James quitta l'appartement de Michael sur des promesses de passion et de fièvre.

Noël allait être une sacrée fête.


	14. Chapitre dernier

L'air de Paris, humide et glacial, ne sentait pourtant pas la neige. Seules certaines vitrines de magasins étaient couvertes de blanc, mais elles l'étaient déjà en novembre, quand les sapins et les rennes avaient remplacé les décorations de Halloween. Un simple artifice. De l'hiver en bombe aérosol. Le vrai hiver – celui des descentes à skis et du sol glacé qui craque sous les pieds – était encore loin, et la météo ne prévoyait pas de Noël sous la neige, au grand dam de James qui avait espéré encore un peu plus de magie pour ce jour festif qui s'annonçait déjà comme fantastique. Après tout, n'allait-il pas passer un moment torride avec l'homme qu'il aimait ? Si, bien sûr, tout se passait bien.

James ne pouvait s'empêcher d'angoisser à la perspective de sa première fois avec Michael. Il était assez confiant dans sa capacité à lire les réactions de son amant pour découvrir ses zones sensibles et ce qui ferait chavirer ses sens, et s'y attarder longuement, mais il avait aussi été plus souvent à la place du receveur. D'expérience, il savait que la pénétration n'était pas du goût de tous. Qu'en serait-il pour quelqu'un comme Michael pour qui c'était complètement nouveau ? James saurait-il lui montrer les plaisirs cachés de la sodomie, ou allait-il le dégoûter à jamais de tout rapport sexuel avec un autre homme ?

 

Serré entre une vieille dame sentant le poisson et un grand black qui se curait le nez, dans un bus bondé qui avançait au ralenti dans les bouchons – merci la grève du métro – James rougit. Il était parfaitement indécent d'avoir de telles pensées dans les transports publics, n'est-ce pas ? Au moins était-il capable de maîtriser ses réactions physiques pour éviter de choquer ses voisins de bus avec une érection impromptue.

Le bus remonta le boulevard Rochechouart au milieu d'une circulation dense, écrasant ses passagers les uns contre les autres à chaque arrêt brutal. La foule n'était pas moins compacte sur les trottoirs, sous les lampadaires, malgré l'heure et la date. Il était presque six heures, et la nuit s'était installée depuis longtemps. Paris s'était muée en nuée de lucioles multicolores : phares des voitures, vitrines éclairées, lampadaires, écrans lumineux divers dans les mains des passants. Les multiples enseignes Tati connaissaient une étrange affluence – comme si certaines personnes n'avaient pas mieux à faire que du shopping low cost en ce réveillon de Noël. James, pour sa part, avait bien d'autres choses en tête.

 

Il tira sur sa veste et réajusta sa cravate à l'aide de son reflet dans la vitre du bus. Il avait sorti le grand jeu pour cette soirée, en faisant même un peu trop. Mais il souhaitait être à son avantage afin de mieux séduire Michael. La coupe de son costume mettait en valeur ses jambes et ses épaules, qu'il avait musclées, et la nuance de bleu faisait ressortir l'azur de ses yeux. Ne voulant pas ressembler à un adolescent en pleine puberté, il avait choisi de garder sa barbe, mais l'avait réduite à un duvet assombrissant ses joues et son menton. Sous ses doigts, la sensation n'était pas désagréable.

Il avait rarement fait autant d'efforts. La dernière fois, songea-t-il, avait été pour sa première sortie avec Michael. À l'époque, il était déjà charmé par l'apparence physique et la force de caractère de son ami. Que de chemin parcouru depuis !

Sa main droite se resserra nerveusement sur le sac en papier qu'il transportait. Si les deux paquets qu'il avait sous le bras trouveraient une place de choix sous le sapin, ce que contenait ce petit sac, bien que tout aussi important, devait rester caché. Pour l'instant, en tout cas.

 

À l'arrêt suivant, il descendit du bus. Difficilement, demandant pardon à toutes les personnes qu'il bousculait. Il joua à nouveau des coudes sur le trottoir en tentant d'atteindre le début de la rue de la Goutte d'Or au milieu de la foule chamarrée. Cette rue était presque déserte en comparaison du boulevard qu'il venait juste de quitter.

Sous ses pieds, le bitume se déroulait, et chaque pas le rapprochait un peu plus de son destin. De son but. Des frissons parcouraient son échine à l'idée de ce qui allait se passer. Et les galipettes promises n'étaient pas les seules responsables de son état de nervosité.

Avant tout, il allait passer une soirée de fête généralement réservée à la famille avec ceux qu'il considérait comme tel. Le simple fait qu'il ait été invité lui prouvait que le sentiment était réciproque. Après tant d'années d'errance solitaire, il avait enfin trouvé un port d'attache. Une fondation solide pour construire son avenir. Un lit pour coucher son cœur et le laisser panser ses blessures.

Et pourtant, il était terriblement angoissé. Sa chance le surprenait, et il ne pouvait croire qu'une catastrophe de dernière minute n'allait pas tout gâcher. Quand avait-il jamais vu ses rêves se réaliser ? Il avait déjà obtenu Michael, il était impensable qu'il y gagne également la paix que son âme réclamait. Peut-être cette soirée n'était-elle que le début de la fin. Telle une Cendrillon dotée d'un pénis, quand les douze coups de minuit sonneraient, il devrait quitter le bal et pleurer ses rêves brisés et son cœur meurtri dans son petit appartement. Mais le conte finissait bien – pour la jeune héroïne au moins – et il pouvait espérer un dénouement heureux à sa propre histoire. Lui aussi avait droit au « et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants », non ? Même si la progéniture était une variable plus aléatoire.

Que devait-il penser du fait qu'il envisageait déjà d'adopter avec l'homme qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelques mois, et avec lequel sa relation n'en était qu'aux balbutiements ? Il sourit en regardant le sol.

 

Il n'était plus loin de l'appartement de Michael. Il avait fortement intérêt à mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, au risque de laisser échapper une remarque compromettante, comme il avait la fâcheuse habitude de faire aux moments les plus critiques. Michael et lui allaient seulement entamer la partie physique et sexuelle de leurs rapports, il semblait inconvenant d'évoquer dès à présent la redécoration de la chambre du fond, ou de comparer les mérites respectifs de l'ours et du lapin comme première peluche pour un bout de chou.

Se concentrant sur ses pas, le regard baissé, il parcourut les derniers mètres qui le séparaient encore de Michael. Ce ne fut qu'à quelques portes de l'immeuble qu'il releva les yeux, et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir Michael sur le trottoir, appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur, une cigarette à la bouche.

 

Celui-ci ne tarda pas à l'apercevoir. Il jeta sa clope au loin après l'avoir écrasée sur la pierre sale de la façade, le mégot incandescent traçant un arc rougeoyant dans l'obscurité, et fit un signe de la main en direction de James, un chaud sourire sur les lèvres.

De là où il était, James avait du mal à apprécier sa tenue, mais sa chemise chatoyait sous la lumière des lampadaires, laissant deviner du satin, à la couleur pour l'instant indéfinissable, corrompue qu'elle était par la teinte orange des lampes à sodium. Cela rassurait James de ne pas être le seul à avoir fait des efforts. Il n'allait pas se sentir comme un bouton cramoisi au milieu d'un joli visage d'albâtre. Il répondit au signe de Michael, et accéléra ses pas pour le rejoindre. Ce qu'il fit en quelques enjambées, tant il était pressé de retrouver son compagnon.

Conservant son titre de maître des surprises avec un ultime geste impromptu, Michael se pencha sur James dès qu'il fut en face de lui, et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Instinctivement, James se colla à lui et dégusta les lèvres tièdes et tendres de Michael. Ce baiser n'était qu'un amuse-gueule, mais il donnait un avant-goût particulièrement épicé de la soirée, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à James.

 

Michael se détacha de lui et consulta sa montre. « Juste à l'heure, » annonça-t-il. Comme s'il avait pu en être autrement.

« Pas trop froid ? » demanda James, un peu inquiet. Sachant qu'il allait devoir traverser une partie de Paris à pieds, James avait prévu, et s'était emmitouflé dans une parka. Mais Michael, seulement sur le pas de la porte, n'avait pas jugé utile de se couvrir, et James pouvait voir la chair de poule sur ses poignets découverts ainsi que le léger tremblement signifiant des frissons incontrôlables. « On va vite rentrer, d'accord ? » dit-il, sans même attendre la confirmation de l'inconfort de son compagnon. Il l'attrapa par le bras et le tira vers le hall d'entrée. Michael ne se débattit pas réellement, se laissant entraîner, voire même approuvant l'attention de James à son égard.

Ils montèrent ensemble dans le petit ascenseur et, en attendant d'arriver au bon étage, James prit sur lui de réchauffer quelque peu Michael en emprisonnant ses mains dans ses paumes couvertes de laine, et en soufflant doucement dessus. Les mains de Michael rougirent peu à peu de leur chaleur retrouvée.

À peine la cabine s'était-elle arrêtée à l'étage de Michael – avec un grincement spécifique que James avait appris à reconnaître – qu'Alexandra se précipita à leur rencontre, excitée comme une puce. La jeune fille, habituellement plus à l'aise en jean et baskets, avait choisi pour l'occasion de revêtir une jupe plissée qui lui allait à ravir. Le regard de James glissa distraitement jusqu'aux pieds d'Alexandra : les baskets étaient encore là. James rit.

Michael, qui avait suivi les yeux de James, feint de s'offusquer. « Dis-donc, comment tu reluques ma fille ! »

Alexandra rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. « Papa ! »

James craignit un instant d'avoir à nouveau créé un malaise, mais la lueur malicieuse qu'il remarqua dans les yeux de Michael ainsi que de sa fille lui fit comprendre qu'il n'en était rien.

Après avoir salué Alexandra de quatre bises sur les joues, James proposa de se mettre au chaud, ce qu'ils firent bien vite.

 

L'appartement habituellement dénudé et sobre avait revêtu ses habits de fête. Des guirlandes de papier de toutes les couleurs s'étiraient sur les murs et un sapin décoré se dressait dans un coin du salon. Sur les vitres, des dessins de fausse neige rappelaient la date du jour. De multiples bougies avaient été déposées sur les meubles et les halogènes rangés au placard pour quelques jours, de sorte que la lumière était tamisée, pour le plus grand plaisir de James qui appréciait les ambiances feutrées.

Il tendit ses paquets à Alex. « Tu nous mets ça sous le sapin, s'il te plaît ? » Puis il se tourna vers Michael pendant que la jeune fille s'éloignait. Il lui glissa son sac en papier. « C'est aussi un cadeau, mais pas pour ce soir. Et pas du genre à être déballé en famille, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Michael n'ouvrit même pas le sachet. Il hocha la tête d'un air entendu et alla le ranger, sûrement dans sa chambre.

Une grosse couverture de laine recouvrait le canapé, invitant à la détente, et James ne se fit pas prier. Michael lui amena bientôt un verre sans qu'il ait eu besoin de demander quoi que ce soit.

« Merci, » dit James en sirotant son Scotch.

Alexandra – qu'il n'avait pas vue partir – revint avec un plateau d'amuse-gueule qu'elle déposa sur la table basse. Des toasts, des biscuits apéritifs et des fruits secs garnissaient de petits bols multicolores et des assiettes à peine plus grandes que des sous-tasses. Alex courut à nouveau à la cuisine et en ramena une pile de serviettes en papier aux couleurs de fête. Elle alla ensuite chercher le gros pouf qu'elle aimait tant et s'assit en face du canapé, laissant celui-ci pour son père et James.

Michael ne tarda pas à rejoindre James sur le sofa, lui-même avec un verre d'un alcool blanc qui ressemblait fort à de la vodka. Il en but une gorgée puis reposa le verre sur la table. Il étendit alors son bras autour des épaules de James. Celui-ci en rougit. Il n'était pas encore tout à fait habitué à ces manifestations d'affection en public. Mais il ne doutait pas qu'il y prendrait vite goût.

 

« C'est chouette, qu'on soit ensemble comme ça, ce soir, » finit par dire Alexandra pour rompre le silence.

James était on ne peut plus d'accord.

Il commençait juste à se sentir en confiance quand on sonna à la porte. C'était Tumaini qui les rejoignait. Dès lors, la fête battit son plein.

 

Michael avait chargé des CD de musique d'ambiance – des bandes originales de films et de la musique classique, entre autres – qui tournèrent pendant le repas. Un fond sonore à peine perceptible, mais qui ajoutait à l'atmosphère confortable de la soirée.

À table, les conversations allaient bon train, assaisonnées de plaisanteries et de rires gais, pendant que les plats se succédaient. Les verres se vidaient et se remplissaient alternativement, de champagne ou de soda, et les bulles montaient à la tête des buveurs.

Puis vint l'heure du dessert. Michael servit une bûche au chocolat qu'il avait préparée lui-même, dont le glaçage était saupoudré de copeaux de chocolat blanc et de miettes de zeste d'orange. Un petit personnage en sucre semblait couper le gâteau avec une scie en plastique rouge. James la trouvait aussi réussie qu'une pâtisserie trouvée en boulangerie. Il en fit le compliment à Michael, qui haussa les épaules.

« Tu sais, avec une recette précise et les bons ustensiles, c'est pas si difficile. »

Alex se pencha au-dessus de la table et cacha sa bouche avec sa main, comme si elle allait révéler un secret que son père ne devait pas entendre. Mais elle ne baissa pas la voix quand elle dit : « Ce qu'il dit pas, c'est qu'on a passé deux heures au supermarché pour trouver tous les ustensiles et les ingrédients. Et quand je lui ai dit qu'il devrait peut-être trouver un dessert moins compliqué, il m'a dit : non, c'est pour faire plaisir à James.

\- Dis donc, petite chipie, » réagit Michael, « tu veux partir au lit plus tôt que prévu, et avec les fesses rouges ? »

Feignant d'avoir peur, Alex se leva brusquement et se mit à courir autour de la table, poursuivie par son père, qui riait aussi fort qu'elle. Il finit par la rattraper, l'enveloppa dans ses bras, et tomba avec elle sur la moquette épaisse.

Tumani secoua la tête. « Ces deux-là sont complètement fous. »

James, charmé, profitait du spectacle, la bouche pleine de chocolat et de crème.

C'était sans conteste le plus merveilleux Noël qu'il ait vécu depuis longtemps.

 

Vers minuit, ils s'installèrent autour du sapin et échangèrent leurs cadeaux.

Tumaini avait acheté un journal intime pour son amie Alex, et une boîte de chocolat pour James et Michael. « Je ne savais pas trop quoi vous offrir, » dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Mais James la remercia d'une grosse bise sur la joue avant d'enfourner une praline. « Délicieux ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Si t'en veux pas, » ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Michael, « tu pourras me laisser ta boîte. »

« Dans tes rêves, mon joli. » Il ponctua sa phrase d'un baiser sonore sur les lèvres de James, puis se lécha les siennes. « Ah ouais, pas mauvais. »

James rougit une fois de plus. Son sang n'en faisait décidément qu'à sa tête, dernièrement.  
Alex dissipa son embarras. « Au lieu de faire les guignols, ouvrez mes cadeaux ! »

James ne savait pas comment elle avait obtenu l'argent, mais la montre élégante qu'il trouva dans son paquet le toucha énormément. C'est la larme à l'œil qu'il la prit dans ses bras. « Merci, ma belle, » lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille. « Ton père a de la chance. »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Alexandra qui rougit.

« Si ça intéresse quelqu'un, j'ai reçu une parure de stylo, » lança Michael à la cantonade. « Très jolie, d'ailleurs. Merci, ma puce. » Il claqua un gros bisou sur la joue de sa fille.

Quand Tumaini ouvrit son cadeau, elle découvrit un joli cadre en bois peint complété d'une photo d'elle avec Alex, faisant des grimaces devant l'objectif. Le sourire qu'elle afficha en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait de son présent.

 

Ils finirent de déballer les cadeaux de James et Michael, tous très contents de ce qu'ils recevaient, puis se retirèrent dans leurs chambres respectives – à savoir Alex et Tumaini dans la chambre de la jeune fille, et James avec Michael dans sa chambre à lui.

Il était tard. Ils étaient heureux.

Ils s'endormirent très vite.

*****

Au petit matin, Michael et James étaient encore dans leur lit quand ils entendirent la porte d'entrée claquer : Alexandra allait passer la journée avec son amie dans la famille de celle-ci. Michael était content pour sa fille. L'amitié était quelque chose d'important, se faisait-il la réflexion tout en serrant dans ses bras celui qui était à la fois son meilleur ami et son compagnon.

 

L'étreinte réveilla James qui se lova un peu plus contre Michael en soupirant d'aise. « Bonjour, » bredouilla-t-il, les yeux encollés et la bouche pâteuse.

Michael l'embrassa dans le cou et se frotta contre lui, lui signalant ainsi son début d'excitation. « Alex est partie pour la journée. »

Cela finit de réveiller James tout à fait. Il savait ce que cela signifiait et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être à la fois nerveux et impatient. Le moment tant attendu était enfin arrivé et il ne savait pas s'il était prêt. Mais Michael se montrait insistant, ses mains curieuses parcourant son corps qui s'éveillait déjà au désir. Quand Michael lui mordilla l'oreille, il se résigna à ignorer ses doutes et à se laisser porter par le plaisir.

« Michael... » gémit James.

Mais son amant ne lui répondit pas, continuant ses caresses.

« Michael ! » insista James.

« Mmmh ?

\- Il y a des choses à faire avant. Regarde dans le sac que je t'ai donné hier. »

Michael soupira contre sa gorge et se tourna en rechignant pour fouiller dans son tiroir. Il ouvrit le sachet et passa en revue ce qu'il contenait. Il n'y avait qu'une boîte qui semblait requérir une utilisation préalable. « Vraiment, James ? »

James haussa les épaules. « Désolé, c'est nécessaire. »

Michael grogna. Il pêcha la boîte au fond du sac et sortit du lit. « Je reviens. » Et il disparut dans le couloir. James entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et se fermer. Bien. Il avait un peu de temps pour préparer la chambre.

 

Dans le sac, il y avait une petite boîte étiquetée 'ne pas ouvrir' qu'il extirpa. Dedans, James avait recueilli des pétales de rose. Sur le moment, cela avait semblé une bonne idée, mais maintenant, il se demandait si ce n'était pas ridiculement romantique. Ils étaient deux hommes adultes, après tout. Mais il souhaitait plus que tout que Michael se sente en sécurité et si cela passait par des gestes aussi stupides, ainsi soit-il.

Il récupéra également des bougies dans la cuisine, qu'il installa un peu partout dans la chambre, avant de fermer les rideaux et de jeter les pétales au hasard sur la couverture. Une délicate odeur de fleur emplit la pièce et James sut que, finalement, il avait pris la bonne décision. Ce moment serait spécial, et Michael devait se sentir la personne la plus aimée au monde.

 

En parlant du loup, Michael finit par le rejoindre. Les joues empourprées, il défia James d'un regard de lancer une discussion sur ce qu'il venait de faire. Puis il posa les yeux sur l'arrangement de sa chambre et sourit, touché. Il marcha jusqu'à James d'un pas lent, lui saisit le visage et l'embrassa avec passion, un véritable amuse-bouche pour ce qui allait suivre. Il se collait à lui, épousant leurs deux corps au plus près, séparés seulement par leurs sous-vêtements et leurs t-shirts. Si les préparatifs avaient quelque peu refroidi leurs ardeurs, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que leur désir se réveille à nouveau.

 

James reprit le contrôle de leur étreinte en tirant sur le t-shirt de Michael. À peine avait-il accès à toute cette peau nue qu'il l'explorait des deux mains, découvrant des zones de plaisir insoupçonnées. Bientôt, sa bouche rejoignit ses doigts, et les lèvres de James goûtaient cette chair nouvelle et désirée. Michael ne bougeait pas, laissant James le couvrir d'attentions.

Quand il eut fini de parcourir les monts et vaux du torse de Michael, James tomba à genou devant lui et se préoccupa de ses jambes, faisant courir ses lèvres sur ses cuisses musclées bien qu'élancées tandis que ses mains caressaient le galbe de ses mollets.

« James... » grogna Michael, plantant ses doigts dans ses cheveux avec extase. Sa voix était l'aphrodisiaque le plus efficace que James eut jamais connu, faisant naître des frissons jusque dans le bas de son échine.

Mû par un soudain désir d'en connaître toujours plus sur Michael, James posa sa bouche sur ce que le boxer cachait à peine de son amant, laissant une trace humide sur le tissu tendu et déformé. L'excitation de Michael était plus que flagrante : elle était prodigieuse, faisant saliver James à l'idée de ce à quoi il allait goûter. Les mains dans ses cheveux resserrèrent leur étreinte jusqu'à ce qu'elle en devienne douloureuse, mais James ne s'en plaignait pas. Il en voulait encore plus d'un mouvement gracieux, il tira sur le sous-vêtement de Michael, libérant son membre en érection.

« James, » susurra Michael.

Mais James était bien trop occupé à admirer les attributs impressionnants de son compagnon pour répondre. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour y poser les lèvres et les doigts, provoquant un sursaut extatique chez Michael qui oublia un instant ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Mais il se reprit vite quand la langue de James se mit à le lécher avidement, comme si son sexe était la plus délicieuse friandise du monde. Il lui en faudrait peu pour se laisser aller si James continuait ainsi.

Il insista : « James, stop ! » Il tira un peu fort sur les cheveux de son amant, provoquant un gémissement chez James qui ne fit qu'attiser le feu de ses entrailles.

Avec un plop sonore et un dernier coup de langue mutin, James libéra Michael de ses lèvres agiles. « T'as raison, y a bien mieux à faire – même si j'me régalais, » dit-il en se léchant les babines comme un matou qui aurait volé à la jarre de crème.

L'aveu fit rougir Michael. Il savait bien que James avait eu de nombreuses expériences avant lui et qu'il n'avait rien du prude jeune homme que son visage d'ange laissait paraître. Mais de le voir si désinhibé, si gourmand, le surprenait et l'excitait tout à la fois. Il n'allait pas survivre à cette journée, ce n'était pas possible. Son cœur – son corps même – allait exploser.

 

James se releva enfin et vola ses lèvres à nouveau. Et avant que Michael ait pu esquisser le moindre geste pour dénuder James, celui-ci l'avait discrètement repoussé jusqu'au lit sur lequel il s'affala.

« Couche-toi sur le ventre, » lui ordonna James d'une voix rauque de désir. Ce qu'il fit sans demander son reste, le ton péremptoire de son amant faisant virevolter des papillons dans son estomac.

Très vite, il sentit le poids de James dans son dos, bientôt suivi de sa bouche toujours aussi avide qui embrassait chaque parcelle de son corps enfiévré. Des gémissements incessants s'écoulaient d'entre ses lèvres, et il était incapable de maîtriser son corps, qui ondulait contre les draps à la recherche d'un peu de satisfaction. Puis les mains de James trouvèrent ses fesses qu'elles malaxèrent passionnément, et toute pensée cohérente s'envola de son esprit. Michael en était réduit à répéter et répéter le prénom de James, tantôt une plainte, tantôt un ordre, tantôt l'expression honnête de son amour.

 

Quand il ne fut plus qu'une masse tremblotante de plaisir, James prit position entre ses cuisses. « Relève ton cul, » soupira-t-il contre sa chair sensible. Michael le fit sans hésiter, à la merci de James dans la poursuite de son plaisir. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il sentit la langue humide de James se glisser entre ses fesses ! Il ne savait que penser de la sensation et enfouit son visage dans les pétales de rose pour tenter de conserver un peu de dignité en cachant un couinement.

« Michael ? Ça va ? » Une main chaude passa sur ses omoplates dans une caresse apaisante. « N'oublie pas : si ça ne va pas, on peut tout arrêter. »

La réelle inquiétude de James toucha Michael. Mais il n'avait aucune envie d'arrêter. Pas quand il découvrait des plaisirs nouveaux et surprenants en compagnie de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il avait toujours été un hédoniste dans l'âme. Qui était-il pour détourner le regard quand la vie lui présentait un met délicat sur un plateau d'argent ? « Non, continue ! » répondit-il.

James ne se fit pas prier. Et cette fois-ci, Michael n'eut pas honte de laisser échapper des grognements de plaisir, si cela réconfortait James sur son envie de poursuivre leurs ébats. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer qu'une telle attention produirait cet effet chez lui.

 

Il ne put réprimer une plainte quand James abandonna ses caresses buccales. Il se cambra un peu plus pour suivre son amant, en vain.

James posa une main sur le bas de son dos. « Chut, tout va bien. Je suis là. » Il laissa un dernier baiser sonore sur une de ses fesses, avant d'y donner une petite tape amicale.

Cela permit à Michael de reprendre ses esprits et le contrôle de son corps. Il était presque honteux de s'être laissé aller de la sorte. Le visage lui brûlait – de stupeur et d'intense excitation il saisit un des oreillers et s'y enfouit, appréciant la fraîcheur et la douceur du tissu sur sa peau moite.

Sentant des crampes s'installer dans ses cuisses, il se coucha de tout son long. « Eurgh, » s'exclama-t-il d'une manière non articulée quand son ventre rencontra une tache humide sur les draps. Il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir pris autant de plaisir – ou tout du moins, que son corps l'avait ainsi exprimé. Malgré les tensions dans ses jambes, il se redressa à nouveau et exposa ses fesses.

« Bien. Ne bouge plus. Mais dis-moi stop si ça ne va pas, okay ? » lui intima James.

Il hocha la tête sans répondre, craignant que sa voix ne ressemble trop à un croassement.

« Okay, » répéta James. Michael entendit un claquement sec, puis un doigt inquisiteur se glissa dans sa fente. Un doigt froid et mouillé qui contourna son orifice plusieurs fois avant de s'y introduire brusquement. Sous le coup de la surprise – pas de la douleur, il n'y avait aucune douleur – Michael sursauta.

« Ça va toujours ? » s'inquiéta James. S'il n'avait pas retiré son doigt, il prenait bien soin de rester immobile jusqu'à ce que Michael lui ait donné le feu vert.

Michael se concentra sur ses sensations, sur ce que lui disait son corps. « Mmmh mmmh, » finit-il par répondre. « Tu peux y aller. »

Toujours avec beaucoup de délicatesse, James continua d'explorer, permettant à Michael de s'habituer à cette intrusion nouvelle. Quand il se fut détendu parfaitement, James ajouta un deuxième doigt, puis un troisième. Cela sembla trop à Michael pendant un instant, jusqu'à ce que James courbe ses doigts et effleure un endroit inconnu tout au fond de lui qui envoya des décharges électriques dans tout son corps. James recommença immédiatement. « Merde ! » s'exclama Michael en enroulant ses bras autour de sa tête pour tenter de contrôler ses soubresauts. Cette fois-ci, il se sentait couler sur les draps, excité comme jamais il ne l'avait été.

 

Quand James reprit enfin la parole, sa voix était rauque et à peine plus qu'un murmure. « Putain, Michael... Si tu te voyais maintenant... T'es magnifique. » Il glissa une main entre ses cuisses et enveloppa le membre de Michael de ses doigts agiles tout en continuant l'exploration de son intimité.

La somme de ces plaisirs risquait de faire éclater Michael – sanglots ou orgasme, il ne savait pas encore. « Stop. Stop !

\- Tout va bien ? »

Michael se racla la gorge avant de répondre. « Oui. Mais je ne vais pas tenir longtemps si tu continues comme ça. »

« T'es sûr ? On peut en rester là pour aujourd'hui, tu sais. »

Michael fixa James de ses yeux gris-verts par dessus son épaule. « C'est toi tout entier que je veux. »

L'aveu fit à James l'effet d'une balle en plein cœur : son souffle se coupa et son sang sembla refluer de son organe vital. Non pas qu'il n'était pas prêt il allait exploser sous peu. « Sur le dos, alors. Et mets un oreiller sous ton bassin. Tu seras mieux. »

Michael obéit. James s'accorda un moment pour admirer les proportions impressionnantes de son amant, son corps élancé finement musclé, la touffe de poils roux qui tranchait contre sa peau pâle. Il avait eu des amants d'une beauté inégalable, James pouvait bien se l'avouer. Des hommes qui auraient pu – et avaient peut-être, qu'en savait-il – figurer sur les couvertures des magazines. Mais rien ne pouvait se comparer à l'allure sauvage et indomptée de Michael, qui, dans sa position d'abandon total, avait quelque chose de délicieusement décadent. Et c'était lui, James, le jeune berger longtemps solitaire, qui possédait les clés du plaisir de cet Apollon. La tête lui tournait presque.

« Quand tu veux, » Michael lui rappela-t-il dans un soupir. James voulait maintenant. Il voulait toujours.

Il plongea la main dans le sac en papier et en sortit un préservatif emballé.

Michael fit aller son regard entre le petit carré de plastique et le visage de James. « Tu fous quoi avec ça ?

\- Protection. C'est primordial.

\- On en a vraiment besoin ? J'ai pas eu de rapports depuis un moment, et j'ai été testé négatif y a pas trois mois. »

Face à cet aveu, James baissa les yeux avec honte. « J'ai eu... une incartade à Londres. Je sais même pas comment il s'appelait.

\- Okay, alors capote. Et tu me feras le plaisir de te faire tester la semaine prochaine. »

Aucune accusation, aucun ressentiment dans les paroles de Michael. Il acceptait. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de s'inquiéter pour lui. James aurait pu en avoir les larmes aux yeux, si des affaires plus pressantes ne réclamaient pas son attention de toute urgence. Il enfila la protection de latex et dut faire un effort pour ne pas tout simplement se soulager dans sa main, tant la tension dans son ventre était à son paroxysme.

« Tu me dis si ça ne va pas, hein ? » insista James à nouveau, avant d'enrouler les jambes de Michael autour de son cou.

« Je suis pas une petite fleur fragile. »

James, d'un coup de rein long et retenu, pénétra son amant.

 

« Ah merde !

\- Michael ? Ça va ? » demanda James.

Michael avait le visage crispé. Il secoua la tête vivement. « Attends juste un moment. Bouge pas. »

Au lieu de rester parfaitement immobile, James s'employa à réconforter Michael – une caresse sur la joue, un baiser sur son mollet, une main tendre sur sa hanche. Jusqu'à ce que Michael se détendit enfin.

James savait que ce ne serait pas suffisant pour aller plus loin, alors il enroula ses doigts autour du membre tendu de son amant et commença un lent va-et-vient. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Michael se relaxe complètement. « Et maintenant ? » s'enquit James.

Michael se contenta de hocher la tête. Ce qui suffit à James pour reprendre ses activités. Les yeux perdus dans le regard gris-vert de Michael, il faisait aller ses reins, d'abord doucement, puis plus vite, à l'affût du moindre signe qui indiquerait que Michael n'y prenait plus de plaisir. Mais ses inquiétudes s'envolèrent quand son amant ferma les yeux et rejeta la tête en arrière, la bouche entrouverte, dans une expression de pure extase qui fit trembler James.

 

Des sanglots s'échappèrent bientôt de la gorge de Michael, qui ne savait plus quoi faire de ses mains : tantôt elles s'agrippaient aux draps, tantôt elles attrapaient telle ou telle partie du corps de James, à la recherche d'une bouée de secours dans les eaux profondes de son plaisir. Peine perdue, il était bel et bien en train de se noyer, haletant, poursuivant l'oxygène qui ne cessait de lui échapper. « James, » parvint-il quand même à souffler dans un hoquet.

Son nom, prononcé de manière si sensuelle, lui fit redoubler ses coups de boutoir. « Je suis avec toi, Michael, » lâcha-t-il avant de saisir fermement son érection.

Les gémissements de Michael emplissaient la chambre, accompagnés de ses propres grognements. Rythmant leur chant primal, un bruit de peau contre peau, des claquements mouillés qui ne laissaient aucun doute sur ce qui se passait. James était à deux doigts d'exploser, mais pas avant Michael. « Vas-y, » dit-il en accélérant les mouvements de son poignet.

Le corps de Michael se tendit brusquement, visage crispé, ventre serré, puis c'était fini. Il se relâcha, retombant sur les draps comme un pantin désarticulé, tandis que sa semence se déversait sur son abdomen.

James le suivit dans l'extase puis s'affala aux côtés de son amant. D'un geste sec, il se débarrassa de son prophylactique. Ils restèrent silencieux, regardant le plafond, attendant que le plaisir qui embuait leurs esprits finalement s'évapore.

 

Après un moment, James reprit enfin la parole. Il était si simple de rester là, de se laisser emporter par le sommeil qui suivait toujours. Mais l'anxiété de James l'avait déjà rattrapé ils venaient de franchir une étape importante dans leur relation, et il voulait savoir si tout allait bien. Il avait besoin d'être rassuré.

« Michael ? »

Il lui répondit avec un grognement à peine perceptible.

« Michael ! » répéta James.

« Oui ? »

James se tourna vers Michael et posa une main sur son bras avant de la laisser courir dans la toison rousse de son torse. « Tout est toujours okay ? » Il l'avait entendu, le petit tremblement dans sa voix qui marquait son inquiétude. Michael ne pouvait pas l'avoir manqué.

Son amant prit sa main baladeuse entre ses doigts et la porta à son visage pour y déposer un baiser. « Toujours. Tout est parfait. » Puis, comme si la révélation venait seulement de le frapper. « Putain, James ! C'est la meilleure partie de jambes en l'air que j'ai jamais connue ! »

James tiqua. « C'est tout ce que c'est pour toi ?

\- T'es con. » Michael se tourna vers lui. Ils se faisaient face dans le grand lit qui avait subi leurs ébats. Tout cela semblait si naturel. « Tu sais bien qu'y avait pas que du cul dans ce qu'on a fait. On a fait l'amour, espèce d'idiot. C'est quelque chose que j'avais pas fait depuis longtemps. Et merde, c'est bon de se laisser aller ! » Michael se rapprocha pour prendre James dans ses bras, mais celui-ci le repoussa. « James ?

\- Je me colle pas à toi tant que tu t'es pas lavé, » répliqua James en pointant du doigt son ventre maculé.

Michael éclata de rire. « T'as raison. Il est temps pour une bonne douche. Et un grand café sera parfait pour la suite. Ça te tente ?

\- Bien volontiers. »

 

Ce fut le début d'une longue série de matinées semblables.


End file.
